Ever the same
by KelseyJane
Summary: When Edward left, Bella changed. She changed everything about herself in hopes of forgetting him. Four years later, she is known as Elle Swan, a successful interior designer in California. What happens when she's sent somewhere else for work?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey, thanks for checking out my story! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, however, I do own Cassie and a gorgeous wedding dress I'm going to wear in a year!**

**Thank you to my betas: Destiny Kalince and xxfam0us. You chicas rock!**

Monday afternoon, my boss, Gina, slapped a folder on my desk. "I want you to take this one on. Don't bother working on anything else but this one."

"Okay, but I already have three that I'm working on." Three cases are a lot to take on. In your mind, you have to keep each one separate, remembering what each client wants. Throw in paint colors and carpet choices, and it can get messy. But if you want to work at one of the highest interior design companies in California, you have to be on top of your game. You never know what celebrity, or other crazy wealthy family will want your business next. I reached for the manila folder, but she stopped me by holding it down.

"I'll get Erika to take those. You are doing this house. They are a very prestigious family, and you will be doing their entire house so choose someone to go with you. I only want the highest quality on this job." She then removed her hand. I opened the folder. Inside were several pictures of what the rooms looked like and how they were decorated as of now. Then I noticed the address and name. The client was Alice Hale in upstate New York.

"New York? No offense, but don't they have interior decorators there?" I looked up from the pieces of paper before me.

"They had a house in Washington that we did some years ago, and now, they only want our company to do their house again. They are taking care of the flight and amenities. You and Cassie leave on Wednesday." Of course she knew I would pick my best friend and co-worker to come with me.

"Wow. Thank you Gina. I will keep you updated." My mouth started dropping, so I snapped it shut._ I know I'm good at what I do, but I don't think I'm that good. Wow._

"Yes you will," and with that, she left. _Alice Hale. Could it be? No. That's stupid, Elle. There are more people with the name Hale than that particular family. Like Swan. Or Cullen. So, no, it's not them. It can't be._

***

Our flight got in around five o'clock in the evening on Wednesday. Cassie called the client to thank them, and made an appointment for tomorrow at 9:00 am. So tonight, we have the night to ourselves. We walked around time square, gazing at all the twinkling lights.

"This is incredible, Cass. Look at that! It's MTV!" I pointed to the building to my left.

"I know! I can't believe we're actually here," she gushed. Neither one of us had ever been to New York. After all, we lived in sunny California.

"Oh my God! It's Edward!"

I froze. _This can't be happening._

"Elle look! It's Edward Reynolds! Oh my God, I love his movies!" Cassie was star-struck.

My heart started beating again. I sighed. Cassie and her celebrities. We eventually made it back to our hotel, where we had our own rooms.

"Meet me at my room at 8:30. That should give us plenty of time to find our way to the house," I told her, as I slid my key in the door.

"Okay. Goodnight!" Cassie smiled, walking into her room.

I changed into my pajamas and sat on the bed. I am losing it. And yet, I've come so far. When _he_ left, my whole world changed. I was this zombie for months on end. When I graduated from Forks High School, I went to college and left that little podunk of a town. I left a lot of things behind when I moved on. I left Bella behind. I decided when I went to the University of California, that I would start new. I cut my hair. Right now, it's shoulder length with blonde highlights. I learned to walk in heels. I'm not as clumsy anymore. Although, I do have my moments. I threw everything away that reminded me of _them_. I got rid of my truck. I now drive a charcoal gray Mustang. I got rid of everything blue in my wardrobe because that was his favorite color on me, except for jeans. I stopped using strawberry scented shampoo. My new favorite? Green apple. I wear perfume everyday to (hopefully) screw up my scent. I wear make-up now. Not a lot, just some eyeliner and mascara. Maybe some lip gloss if I want to feel pretty. And most importantly, I changed my name. When I moved, I dropped Isabella Marie Swan. And became Elle Carlie Swan. I kept my last name for Charlie's sake. Otherwise that would've been dropped too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own Cassie and whoever else I decide to put in this tale.**

**Thank you to my betas: Destiny Kalince and xxfam0us.**

I woke up and looked at the clock. 7:13 am. I hate waking up before my alarm, because then I know I'm anxious about something- or someone. _No! Stop. It's not who you think it is. I'm gonna go nuts until I meet the clients and see for myself that, they are not the Cullens. _I sighed, throwing back the covers. Might as well get ready. I hopped out of bed, turning on the lamp. My suitcase was sitting on one of the hard chairs in the corner of the room. I grabbed my bathroom bag out of it, heading to the other room. Turning on the water in the shower, I stripped down, and got in.

W_hat if it is them? Oh my God, I am never gonna let this go, am I? Why am I getting so worked up over a name? It's not like I'm gonna run back into his arms if he's there. Oh please. _I shook my head. _No more thinking about the clients; Let's think about the house. _

From the pictures they sent us, they want us to decorate a formal living room, an office, a family room, and four bedrooms. So basically they want us to decorate every room except for the dining room and kitchen. _Yeah, because they don't use them, because they're vampires! Ugh. I can't even think of the job without my thoughts going back to them. _

I quickly washed my hair and body, and got out of the shower. With a towel wrapped around me, I settled on a black pant suit and matching pumps. For a shirt, I grabbed a long sleeved, green v-neck shirt. Standing in front of the full length mirror, I buttoned up the jacket, then unbuttoned it, then buttoned it again. I unbuttoned it one last time and left it. Casual, yet professional. Walking back into the bathroom, I pulled the top half of my hair up in a clip, and did my make-up. I sprayed on my perfume and called it good.

On the chair next to my suitcase was my red briefcase. Everybody else use black, but mine was red. I sat on the chair, pulling the briefcase into my lap. I opened it up, making sure I had everything I needed. Yep, everything was there. My stomach grumbled.

_I am so not in the mood to eat. As of right now, it would just come right back up. _A light knocking on my door pulled my head out of the clouds. I set my my briefcase on the bed, and opened the door.

"Heya. You ready?" Cassie smiled. She was wearing a knee length tan skirt with a matching jacket. Which, was a great contrast with her black hair. Underneath, she had a simple red t-shirt. She paired all of that with red high heels.

"Yeah. It's 8:30 already?" I backed away from the door, letting her in.

"Almost. I figure, the sooner we leave, the better. In case we get lost." Cassie pulled the directions out of her black briefcase.

"Oh, you mean like that one time?" I smirked. The first time we worked together we were over an hour late to an appointment. It's not our fault we're city girls, and those folks lived way out in the boonies. I didn't think one road could have so many dead ends.

"Yeah. That'll impress 'em." Cassie grinned.

I scooped up my briefcase, dropping my cell phone and room key into the front pocket. I locked up my room and we headed down to the garage under the hotel. We climbed into our rental car with Cassie in the driver's seat. That made me in charge of the directions._ Isn't that how we got lost last time?_

"So, you nervous about this meeting?" Cassie asked, glancing at me.

"No!" I said too quickly, "I'm not nervous. Why?"

"Your knee hasn't stopped bouncing since we got in the car." She smirked, keeping her eyes on the road. "What road am I looking for?"

"Oh." I hadn't even noticed my knee. I immediately stopped. "Umm, take a right on Mathers."

"It's okay. I'm kinda nervous too. I wish we had pictures of the house we did for them in Washington. Kinda get a feel for what we're getting into," She replied. _Betcha I could tell you what that house looked like. Okay, honestly, stop it Elle. _I sighed, cradling my head in my hand.

"You okay?" She asked. Concern written all over her face.

"Yeah. Just have a headache." I lied. As soon as we made the turn, I looked for the next direction. "Okay, now take a left on Hunter's Lane and go all the way to the end. The house will be on the left." Hmm, how fitting. Hunter's. The rest of the ride was quiet until we got to the house. It was gorgeous. It was tan, two stories high with lots of windows. It was placed on a slight slope so it looked like it could have a basement to it as well.

"Wow. Nice looking house. You ready?" After Cassie parked in front of the garage, she grabbed her briefcase.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Yeah. Let's do this." I pulled my briefcase from the backseat, and got out of the car. The front door had a couple concrete steps leading up to it. _Here goes nothing._ I rang the doorbell and waited. A few seconds later, the door swung open.

"Hi, come on in." A girl with short black hair greeted. _Oh my God. It's them. I was right. Oh my God._

"Thank you." Cassie replied as we stepped through the doorway.

"I'm Elle Swan." I extended my hand and she shook it.

"Alice. Nice to meet you." _Is it just me or did she have a gleam in her eye?_

"Cassie Turner." Cassie extended her hand as well. Alice paused but shook her hand anyway. _Hmm, worried about your cold hands my dear?_

"My family is kind of spread around. They're in the rooms where they have an opinion." Alice explained.

We nodded. The main floor had a very open floor plan. Right in front of us was a grand staircase. Behind that was a formal living room/dining room. The windows almost went from floor to ceiling.

"Let me show you around." Alice led us around the staircase. Directly behind the staircase was a black baby grand piano. To the left of the piano was the dining room. Beyond that was a massive kitchen. The only thing separating the kitchen from the dining room is a breakfast bar. _Yeah, like I'm sure that's where they have breakfast. _To the right of the piano was a formal living room. No walls in between the living and dining room. Only the piano. A figure sitting on the couch stood up, putting her book down.

"Do you mind if I put my briefcase down?" I asked Alice.

"No, of course not." She smiled at me. I set it against the staircase, taking out a pen and a notebook, flipping to the first page. Cassie did the same thing. When I looked up, someone was standing in front of me.

"I'm Esme." She smiled warmly. Either she had no idea who I was and everything I did to change myself worked, or she was one hell of an actress.

"Elle. This is my partner Cassie." _Although I'm sure they all know our names by now, what with their vampire hearing._

"Is this one of the rooms? What would you like to change?" Cassie asked.

Esme nodded, turning around. "Most of our rooms have been white or off white for a number of years, no matter what house we are in. So I want something different, something a little more spring-like."

I scribbled that down. "Are you opposed to painting all the way down to the living room since they're all one big room? Or we can paint just this far wall lavender to give it a soft look?" The wall I was talking about faced east, while the wall that ran down all the way to the kitchen faced south.

"Either one. You're the professional. The lavender would be nice." Esme smiled. "The next is our room, where my husband and I differ. I want a warmer color, where he wants blue." We walked past the staircase, into the master bedroom. Somewhere along the way, Alice disappeared.

A voice came up from behind us. "Yes. I would like more of an island theme. We can't always go on vacation, so I want the vacation to come to us. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. But, please, call me Carlisle." He extended a hand as he came around us.

Of course, I shook it. "Elle."

"The island theme sounds reasonable. What we could do, is extend the island theme out into the other room where you want more pastel colors, and then in here, have it be a little bit warmer with a nice tan, and add medium blue elements to it, like a bedspread and curtains to give it that island feel in here. I'm Cassie, by the way." She shook his hand as she spoke.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. "That's excellent. We knew there was a reason we hired your company," Carlisle smiled. Cassie took notes to remind her. Otherwise, like me, she'd forget. As we exited that room, someone came down the stairs. I looked up and we locked eyes. We both stopped. It's him. It really was Edward. _God, he is still gorgeous, still godly. Fuck, I'm screwed._

"Edward, this is Elle and Cassie. They're decorating the house for us."

"Yes, how could I forget?" He tore his eyes away, descending down the rest of the stairs.

"Edward Cullen. And you are?" He stopped in front of my co-worker.

"Cassie Turner. Did you want to do your room next?" She asked, looking up at him, obviously dazzled.

"Maybe when I return. I have a quick errand to run." He glanced at me. My heart started hammering in my chest. His eyes were black and still as beautiful as ever.

"Elle Swan. Nice to meet you." I greeted confidently.

"My pleasure." He half smiled, then looked up at the couple. "I will be right back." He disappeared out the front door.

"Are you ready to see downstairs?" Alice asked from the other side of the staircase.

Cassie jumped. "I didn't even know you were there."

"Sorry," Alice smiled sheepishly. "I do that a lot." We walked around the corner and down the stairs, leaving Carlisle and Esme upstairs.

"Wow, he's hot." Cassie whispered in my ear.

"No he isn't." I hissed.

"What do you mean 'no he isn't'. Did you see the guy?!" Cassie exclaimed.

_Oh, darling, you have _no___idea._ "Of course I saw him. Stop thinking about him." I told her. _Because he hears every little thought! Ugh, this is going to be impossible!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, but I do own the best dog in the world. His name? Jake. Haha.**

**Thank you to my betas: Destiny Kalince and xxfam0us!**

As we reached the bottom step, we were met by two pairs of curious golden eyes.

"Rosalie, Emmett, these are the decorators: Elle and Cassie. Ladies, this is my brother Emmett, and his wife Rosalie." Alice introduced. I caught eyes with Rosalie. For once she didn't look like she wanted to kill me. _This is new. How do I handle this? Right. Work first, vampire junk later._

"So, what do you want done to this room?" Cassie asked, walking up to them. They were sitting on the couch in front of a huge wide screen TV.

"Rosalie gets to decorate our room however she wants, so I get this room," Emmett grinned, "and I want it really bright and fun."

I nodded, biting my lip. Looking at my surroundings, this room was much like the room above. Very large windows against the south wall, complete with sliding glass doors out to a deck right in front of us. To the right of the doors, a beige couch was set in a squared U shape. Closest to the east wall was an easel and all the paints you can imagine on a glass table next to it. Just like the rest of the house, the colors in this room were, as we say, safe. Very bland.

"Is everyone open to 'bright and fun'?" I asked Rosalie. "I don't want to do something that only one person in the family likes."

She smiled. "Yeah. Like I'm sure Esme said, we want something different. So bright will be good." _Wow, Rosalie actually smiled. I feel honored._

"Okay good," I smiled back. "What colors are you thinking Emmett?"

"Yellow. Like the sun." _Makes sense. Let's paint a room like the sun since we can't go out in it without blinding people!_

I laughed. "Maybe throw in some deep purple to off set the bright color?" I suggested. "We could do something as simple as purple pillows and a throw. Or we could do something drastic and redo the couch in purple."

Emmett frowned. "Keep to the pillows, if you must."

We all laughed.

"Okay, pillows it is." I smiled, scribbling that into my notebook. "Moving on, what do you want your bedroom to be, Rosalie?"

She sighed and got up, walking around the couch. For the first time, I noticed a door directly behind the couch. Well, not directly, you could fit three people side by side comfortably in the room between the couch and the wall. She opened the door, and flipped on the light. As all the rooms, it was very spacious. The bed was literally in the middle of the room, with at least a five foot radius around it that didn't touch a thing except for the nightstands on each side of the bed.

"I want a romantic feel in here. Warm and comforting is what I'm looking for. But not overly done." Rosalie explained.

"What about red and gold?" Cassie suggested. _Oh yeah Cass, red for vampires? Umm, are you high? Although it's not her fault, she doesn't know their secrets. _"We could do a rich burgundy, and a light gold?" _Nice save._

Rosalie thought about it for a moment. "I like that. Maybe do the walls red and the furniture gold?"

"Sounds like a plan." We scribbled in our notebooks. Walking out of the bedroom, we headed for the stairs. The stairs turn halfway up so you're facing the opposite direction when you reach the top.

Alice was waiting for us at the base of the grand staircase as we rounded the corner. "Ready for my room?" She beamed.

"Yes Darling, lead the way." I smiled. She skipped up the staircase with us following behind. It was more like she floated up those stairs. _Ah, to be as graceful as a vampire. Maybe in my next life. _At the top of the stairs, there was a floor length, six-foot-wide window, overlooking the property.

"Wow. That's a gorgeous view," Cassie gasped. You could see the woods below and the city beyond that.

"Yeah," Alice sighed. "My room is this way." I'm sure she didn't think much of the view, since she had much more beautiful things to gaze at that resided inside the house. _What? I meant her man…not the bronze haired god she called a brother. Ah Jeez, there is no hope for me._

She opened the door on the left. "Cassie, Elle, this is my fiancé Jasper. Jasper, this is Cassie and Elle. They're gonna do our room."

He looked up from his spot on the bed, reading a book about US history. _Why am I not surprised? Is he seeing what facts they got wrong?_

"Yes, I never would have guessed," He smirked.

Alice pouted.

"You know I'm kidding." He sat up, and she sat next to him "We want our room to be more outdoorsy. We feel the most confortable outside, so we want our room to reflect that. We want to have that relaxing feeling inside when we can't always be outside," he explained

_Hmm, like when it's, oh, I don't know. Sunny? Most people stay inside when it rains, but oh no, not this family._

"Do you want just the colors? Or actually have trees kind of painted in?" Cassie asked.

"Ooh, the trees would be nice. Almost like you're looking out a window." Alice smiled. Cassie flipped a page in her notebook, quickly sketching something out. She butted up against the bed next to them. "Something like that?" she asked them.

"I need to talk to you," a velvet voice said from behind me.

I yelped**,** jumping about a mile out of my skin. The three by the bed looked up at us before turning their attention back to the notebook.

Quickly, I collected myself. "Need to talk about your room? Sure. Actually, Cassie, do you want to take his room and I can finish up this one? Split them up since we have so many to do?"

"Okay." She looked over at me, closing her notebook.

"She already has the drawing, so let her finish up this room and you can help me with mine," Edward reasoned.

"Yeah, actually that makes more sense." Cassie nodded.

"Good," Edward smiled. My eyes narrowed at my best friend.

'What? He's hot,' she mouthed. _Oh, if looks could kill my dear._ I shook my head. Edward chuckled. Obviously he heard her thoughts.

I sighed, turning around. "Fine. Lead the way." I walked behind him and could see how his light gray t-shirt fit snugly around his torso, showing off the muscles in his arms and back. Not to mention the way his butt looked in those jeans. _Mmmmm. No! No mmmmm. Not allowed! Remember, he left you in that forest! He doesn't love you. And probably never did. So get over it! No mmmmm. _

We walked past the huge window and turned right down a little hallway. He opened a door to the left, glancing back at me. His eyes were now the color of my favorite gemstone. Topaz. _So that was your errand. A light lunch perhaps?_

I cleared my throat as we entered his room. "So what colors are you thinking about doing in here?"

"Bella, I want to talk to you about something more important." Edward turned to me.

"Umm, I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Elle," I corrected. "and the only thing we need to talk about is your room."

"No. You're name is Isabella Marie Swan." He frowned.

I rolled my eyes. "I stopped being that when I was 18. It's Elle Carlie. You can check my birth certificate. Now what do you want in your room?"

He looked hurt. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "For everything."

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I blinked them back. "Edward," my voice full on unshed tears. I hadn't said his name out loud in four years. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is. I just want to do my job."

"I don't mean to make this hard for you." He moved towards me, trying to grab my arm.

I stepped to the side, out his reach. "Edward. Please."

He sighed in defeat, but we both knew this conversation was far from over. He moved over to the window, looking outside.

"I don't want a lot of bright colors. More gray and black."

"Okay, so more of a timeless look." I wrote that down, "We can do a black border and then light gray on the inside."

"That sounds nice." He sounded far away. Distracted. I wanted to run over to him and envelope him in my arms. Tell him I never stopped loving him. That everything will be okay. _But I can't. We went our separate ways, just like he wanted years ago. Nothing can change that now. I won't let it..._

I dropped my head, looking down at my feet and let out a sigh. _How am I gonna do this job? There's no way I can give one hundred percent._

"Elle? Are you finished?" Cassie appeared in the doorway. I plastered a smile on my face.

"Yep. Got everything I need." I walked out into the hallway "We just need to do the study."

Carlisle came up the stairs, as if called.

"Hey, just the man I was looking for. How do you want to do your office?"

Carlisle smiled, "It's pretty simple, really." He opened the first door down the hallway we were in. "I want it to revolve around this desk."

Cassie and I filed in. There was a beautiful mahogany desk in the center of the room.

"So you want the colors and the accessories to compliment the desk?" Cassie clarified.

He nodded, "Yes. This room can stay a nice neutral color. I don't want anything too wild to distract me from my work."

Cassie wrote that down. "That's understandable."

"Well, I think we have everything we need. We'll work on some sketches today, and then Cassie and I will be back tomorrow to take measurements of the rooms and compare our sketches to what you have in mind for your rooms. Thank you so much." I extended my hand.

Politely, he shook my hand. "Thank you." He looked like he wanted to say more, but left it at that. We ventured downstairs. Alice was waiting by the door.

"It was nice to meet you," Alice smiled at Cassie. "You too Elle."

"It was nice to meet you too! We'll see you tomorrow to do the measurements. Bye hun," Cassie replied. We grabbed our briefcases and left without another word.

"Nice family," Cassie said once we were in the car.

I just nodded. My eyes waited long enough until the house was out of sight. Then I couldn't stop the tears. I turned my body towards the window so Cassie wouldn't notice. I thought I could handle seeing him again, apparently I was wrong. I quickly wiped the tears away. Like that did any good. As soon as I did, new tears replaced the old ones on my cheeks. I let out a sniffle.

"Elle?" Cassie asked. _Crap. I've been caught._

"Yeah?" I answered, weakly.

"What's wrong?" Her hand found my arm, turning me around.

"I can't do this job Cass. I can't," I blubbered. _Darn tears._

"What? Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because of _him_. I can't be around him," I brushed the tears away once again.

"Who? Edward?"

I nodded.

"Elle. Did he do something to you?" She glanced over at me. Worry on her face.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath. "He broke my heart when I was 17."

"What?! Explain please."

We decided our conversation was going to last longer than the car ride back to the hotel, so we opted to get something to eat. Over the course of the lunch/dinner, I told her everything about Edward Cullen and our relationship. Everything except the whole vampire bit.

"Then why did you take the job?" Cassie finished off her wine.

"Because I didn't think it would be them. Last I checked, they lived in Washington. If I had known it was them, trust me, I would have passed it on to someone else." I took my own glass of wine, swirling the drink in my hand. I then remembered Edward commenting that my blood was like wine. Something about smelling the bouquet but resisting the wine. Suddenly I wasn't thirsty anymore. I set it down.

"Ready?" Cassie grabbed her jacket, standing up from her chair. The bill was already paid so we were free to go. I nodded, following her. The ride to the hotel was spent in silence

As we got to our rooms, I turned to her. "I know we usually hang out while we do the sketches, but I need some time to think."

"Okay babe," She nodded, pulling me in for a hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

I walked into my room, dropping my briefcase on the floor. I changed out of my suit, carefully hanging it up in the armoire. I grabbed my comfy pajamas from the bed, and changed into the black tank top and plaid pants. I sat on the bed, mindlessly fingering the tattoo on my arm. My scar from James hidden underneath. All the memories I had hidden for so long came flooding back to me. The meadow where we would go to spend time together. The nights he would spend holding me. Prom. _Ugh. Prom. I still can't believe he took me there. What am I doing? I can't face him tomorrow. Any of them. Edward obviously knew who I was, which meant the others did as well. Lovely. Like I really thought I had fooled them. I can't do this. _

I got up, grabbing my notebook from my briefcase and settled in the big bed. I made up my mind as I started sketching the rooms for Cassie. Tomorrow, I would call Gina and tell her I'm quitting this account.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga. I do own an Ipod that plays exactly what I want to hear...most of the time**

**Thank you to my betas: Destiny Kalince and xxfam0us.**

**There is a link to Elle's tattoo on my profile.**

_Beep beep beep! _

My hand slammed against the nightstand. _Where is the damn thing?_ I slapped my hand down again, landing on my cell phone this time. Immediately I turned off the alarm. _Lovely. No more sleep for Elle. _I rolled over on my back. Staring up at the white ceiling, I sighed. _Who did I think I was kidding? I can't quit this account, as much as I want to. Right away the Cullens would know why I had dropped it. I would look like I couldn't handle seeing them again. Which meant I was weak. And that is something I most definitely am not._

I sat up with new found confidence. _I can do this. I can face him. Him and all of his lovely goodness. Lovely goodness? Okay, who slipped something in my drink last night? Yes, he's amazing in pretty much every way, but I've moved on. After all, it was just a high school romance. Or so I keep telling myself. _

I got up from the bed, walking into the bathroom. It's funny, before I came here I never thought of him once. And now, after seeing him yesterday, he was all I could think about. The way he would brush my hair back with his cool fingers, or his crooked smile, or even the way his body glistened in the sun. I turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on my face. _I've got to get a grip._ I did my make-up, leaving my hair down. I walked into the main room, and rummaged through my suitcase. I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a short-sleeved purple t-shirt that had a silver star above my left breast. I changed, throwing my pajamas on the bed. I then grabbed my suit jacket from yesterday, pairing it with black flats. Since I know the clients personally, I can dress a little more casual. I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for the day. I grabbed my briefcase and cell phone, and went out the door.

I knocked our special code on Cassie's door. That way, we know who to expect.

A few seconds later, she opened her door.

"Hey. You ready?" I asked. And then I saw what she was wearing: pajamas.

She shook her head "Babe, I can't go today. I hardly got any sleep last night. Something I ate at dinner last night has my stomach in shambles. I think it might have been the shrimp." Cassie grabbed her stomach as she walked over to the table under the window.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stay? I can call them and-" Now it was my turn to be concerned.

She cut me off, "Yes. And no, you're not staying. You need to go so we can get the measurements and junk. Here." She handed me her notebook and the keys to the rental car.

I took them reluctantly. "Are you sure? Can I get you anything? Did you take anything?"

"No, I'm fine for now. If anything, I'll call for room service. I took some Tums, but I can't tell if they helped." She sat down on her bed, pulling the covers over her lap.

I pursed my lips. "Alright. I'll try to be quick, and then we can be miserable together. Call me if you need me."

Cassie gave me a puzzled look. "Why are you miserable?"

I raised my eyebrow. She got it. "Oh, right. The whole ex thing. Am I supposed to hate him now?" Cassie usually treats my exes as if they are the worst scum on earth for messing with my emotions and thinks they should fall off the planet. I gotta love her for that. She automatically hated this one guy for not returning my one phone call. Crazy, I know. We're a little protective of each other. All of our boyfriends have to be approved by the other.

"Please do," I smiled "I'll see you later, but please call me if you need anything."

"Yeah yeah," She waved me off. I left the room, and leaned against the closed door. _Great. Now I get to face them alone. That's just wonderful. Could my day get any worse? Nevermind. I don't want to know. _

I trudged down to the garage, getting in the car. If I have to do this, I'm gonna need a little help from my sister named Caffeine. As soon as I pulled out of the garage, I saw a drive-thru Starbucks. _It'll do._

Normally I like the little coffee shops that nobody knows about, but drastic times call for drastic measures. I got my grande white chocolate mocha, and followed the directions to their house that were left on the passenger seat. I smirked as I passed the sign for Hunter's Lane. It still amuses me._ I'll have to ask them about that. _

Pulling into the driveway, I shut the car off. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I. Can. Do. This. _I mustered up all of my courage, and got out of the car. I slung my briefcase over my shoulder, grabbed my coffee and made my way to the front door. It opened before I could knock.

"Bella!" Emmett greeted

I looked at him, raising my eyebrow.

"Uh, I mean Elle!" He scooped me up in a hug. Thank God that coffee had a lid on it.

"Hi Emmett." I giggled as he set me down

"Where's Cassie?" Esme asked, coming around the grand staircase.

"Oh, she had to stay at the hotel. Ate some bad shrimp at dinner last night," I explained. I set my briefcase down on the staircase, grabbing the sketches.

"I'm sorry. Is she okay?" Esme continued

I nodded. "Yeah. She'll be fine, I'm sure. I told her to call me if she needs me."

"Well, I hope so." She smiled. "Were you able to figure out what to do with this house?"

I took a drink from my coffee. _Oh yeah, that's the stuff._ "Yeah, actually. If we can get everyone downstairs, I can show the sketches and see what needs to be changed? And then we can go from there."

"Everyone meet downstairs please." Esme said, barely louder than her normal voice. I grabbed my measuring tape, balancing it between the sketches and the coffee. I took another drink as we headed downstairs. Rosalie and Jasper were already on the couch. I walked around the couch, setting my drink on the coffee table. _Hah. Coffee on the coffee table. Well, I found it amusing. _

Esme sat on the right side of the couch. Emmett sat with Rosalie in the middle. Soon Alice and Carlisle came down the stairs. Carlisle joined his wife and Alice snuggled next to Jasper on the left side of the couch. I flipped through the sketches. Between Cassie and I, we had finished the rough sketches. I looked up just as Edward walked in the room and sat next to Emmett. _Of course. He just had to sit right in front of me. There goes my concentration. _

He looked amazing in a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. I grabbed my drink. _Need more caffeine for this. _I took a long pull from my drink and a deep breath before going through the sketches. Thankfully they all passed with only minor changes to Rosalie's room.

"So when will you go shopping for everything?" Alice asked at the end.

"In other words, Alice wants to go with you," Emmett clarified. She looked at him as if to say 'so?'

"Actually, Cassie and I like to keep the items hidden until we reveal the finished room. So I'm sorry but, you can't come with us."

Alice's smile faded

"But I promise, we will go shopping sometime Alice." Her face brightened. "But, on one condition. I will buy my own clothes."

"Okay," She smiled. I could already see all the clothes and dressing rooms dancing in her head.

"I'm glad you guys liked the rooms. That's it for now. Now I just need to measure the rooms and I'll be out of your hair." I dismissed them. Setting the papers down, I grabbed the measuring tape, and walked to the far side of the room. By the time I had measured one wall, the couch was empty. I smiled, glad I was alone. I measured the two rooms and headed upstairs. As I ascended the stairs, I heard someone playing the piano. I stopped where I was, recognizing the notes. It was my lullaby. Boy did that bring back memories. The first time I met his whole family, he played that song for me as I sat next to him on the bench. I stayed there for a moment listening before going up the rest of the stairs. I set my coffee next to the briefcase on the stairs. Walking around it, I veered to the right to continue my measurements.

"Elle, can we please talk?" His voice asked behind me. I turned and he crossed the room in a second.

"I have to work first Edward, then maybe we can." I told him. Looking into his eyes, I remembered all the reasons I had fallen in love with him.

"Then let me help you." He grabbed the measuring tape from my hand, his eyes never leaving mine. I had to look away before I became putty in his hands.

"If you want to," I shrugged, walking away. The measuring of the rooms went by quickly with his help. Almost too quickly. I was not looking forward to the conversation I knew was inevitable.

"13 feet, two inches" Edward relayed the last measurement for his room. _Damn. All the rooms were done. Great. _Suddenly, I felt arms around me. I dropped my notebook.

"Uh, hi Alice. How are you?" I patted her arm.

"Good," She chirped "It's so good to see you again."

She released me and I turned around. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward put my things on his bed. _Yeah. He has a bed in his room now. But he doesn't sleep. I know why the others have beds…okay, don't wanna think about them in that way. Next thought please. Is that why he has a bed now?_

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie now stood in the doorway. "I have a question for you. How soon did you realize it was me?" I turned to them.

It was silent for a moment before Jasper spoke up "We knew it was you the moment we saw you."

"So none of this worked?" I waved my hands over my face.

Rosalie smirked. "No."

_Damn. I was hoping it had._ I crossed my arms. "Okay, so answer me this. Was this all a set up?"

"No." Edward responded beside me. "Esme really did want the house changed. We searched on the internet and found an Elle Swan in the business, but we didn't know if it was really you. So we booked with your company."

"Yeah, but how did you know my boss was going to pick me for the job? She could have picked someone else." I looked at him, and then over at Alice who was looking away with a smile on her face.

"Right. Stupid question." That earned me a laugh from my audience.

"I'm glad you're back Bella," Jasper came over and hugged me.

I stood there, shocked.

"What? I'm used to the diet now." He grinned, pulling away.

"That's great Jasper. But please don't call me Bella. I'm not Bella." I paused. "And I'm not back. I live in California."

"We can change that," Emmett mumbled. I had to smile at that.

"Let's catch up later please. Elle and I really need to talk," Edward said quietly. Smiles fell, but they nodded and left.

He cleared his throat. "So-"

"Is there somewhere we can have a little more privacy? I really don't think everyone needs to hear our every word." I interrupted.

"Yes, of course," Edward grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room and down the stairs. Once we were outside, he let go with a smirk on his face.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"For what?" I frowned. I didn't get an answer. Instead, he scooped me up onto his back and took off. _Oh. My. God. _It felt so weird being in this position, and yet it felt so right. _No! No, it didn't. It can't. _I clung to his cool shoulders, looking straight ahead, feeling his muscles move beneath me. Everything was a blur. And then, as quickly as he started, he stopped. I slid off of him into a clearing in the woods. Trees still covered the sky and there was a fallen log on the other side.

"How is it you always find a clearing?" I asked, turning to face him.

"It's a gift," He shrugged, smiling. The next few moments were spent in silence. I don't think either one of us knew quite what to say.

"Look, Edward, I don't know what you were expecting to find when you hired me. I'm not the same girl you used to know. Bella was weak and clumsy and stupid enough to believe she was in love at 17. She was confused as all hell, and I am none of those things," I walked around the circle.

"I know that now, but will you please listen. Please hear my side of the story?" He asked. He walked over to me and I backed away.

"Go for it," I replied, folding my arms.

"Elle," he sighed. "I left you that day because I wanted to protect you."

I snorted. "Yeah."

He ignored me. "No matter where you were, bad things were bound to happen to you because I was around. I didn't want that for you. I wanted you to be happy, and to be safe. The only way you could be that was without me."

"How can you be so stupid?! I was happy with you. I was safe, with you. Did you even think how I would feel? You broke my heart. You smashed it into a million pieces when you told me you didn't love me. You have no idea what that was like for me Edward. You have no idea. I was a wreck. For months I didn't talk to anyone. And then after a while, everything changed. I left Forks, went to college, changed every damn thing about me. I moved to California, hoping to forget about you. You have no idea what you did to me when you left. That's your problem Edward, you don't think about anyone but yourself. Did you honestly think that I could just forget about you and move on? Automatically be happy without you? You are so ignorant sometimes!" I glared at him as he walked over to me. "I hated you when you left. I couldn't understand why you would do that to me."

He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me. I pounded his chest with my fists, but he didn't let go. "I hate you for that. I will never forgive you." I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my face. "I hate you..." I sobbed as I stopped fighting. We stood there for what seemed like forever, waiting for my heart to slow down. I wiped away the tears, sighing. He pulled back, just enough to look at me.

"Elle, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't help, but I am. You are right. I was just thinking what I thought was the best for you. I didn't realize it would hurt us both so much. You say I don't know, but I do. I was miserable without you. Ask my family. When we left Forks, I left them. I went anywhere I thought could distract me from you. Nothing worked. I've only been back with my family for about a year now. They were mad at me for taking them away from you, but they also know why I did. I never meant to hurt you like I did. And I will be forever sorry." He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb as he talked. "I love you. I never stopped."

I looked into his eyes, shaking my head. "No, you don't. Edward, you love Bella. I don't think you fully understand that I'm not that girl anymore."

"Oh, but Elle, I do understand. Will you at least let me get to know you again?" He asked.

"Yes." I half smiled "I suppose I can let you do that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related, although I do wish I owned Kellan Lutz, or at least have him in my life. That would be nice.**

**Thank you betas! Destiny Kalince and xxfam0us!**

We sat cross legged across from each other in the clearing.

"I think the main thing that has changed since you last saw me is that I'm more sure of myself. I know what I want, and I go for it," I told him. Edward took one of my hands with both of his cool ones, playing with the fingers. I loved the way his hands feel on mine.

"What made you get into interior decorating?" The way he looked at me, I felt like I could tell him anything. His eyes were full of curiosity.

"Well, it just kind of happened. I met Cassie the summer I moved to California and she convinced me to take the class with her just for fun. And we both fell in love with it. So two years later, we got our bachelor degrees in Interior Design. Miraculously, we got hired by the same company. And the rest, as they say, is history." I explained, watching his hands run over mine.

"What did you want to do before?" He asked. He brought my hand to his face, the back of my fingers against his cold cheek. _Yeah, like that doesn't make it difficult to speak._

"Umm, I. Uhh." My mind went to mush. Turning my hand over, he pressed my palm against his face.

"Am I dazzling you?" Edward smiled.

I regained a little composure. How, I'm not exactly sure. "Yeah, just a bit."

He laughed "I'm sorry." I missed hearing him laugh. Good thing all of my exes don't have this affect on me. I would be in trouble. There's something different about Edward, besides the obvious.

"Umm, I didn't really know what I wanted to do. I didn't think that far ahead. So, what are you doing? High school, again?"

His head dropped. I started laughing and he grinned, looking up at me through his lashes.

"Actually, that was last year. This year Alice, Jasper, and I are going to college. New York University." He replied

"Yeah? And what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, bad joke. But seriously. Carlisle took the endless time he had on his hands to become a doctor. What do you want to do?"

"There aren't a lot of options when you look 17," he replied.

"Okay, so you look 17. So what? With you're knowledge, no one's gonna second guess the age you tell them. Looks aren't everything. If you must, tell them you skipped a couple grades or whatever. That shouldn't stop you from making something of yourself." _I can't believe he's letting his looks get in the way of having a career. With that face, he could have any job he wanted._

"Thanks. I'll have to think about that." Edward smiled my favorite smile. The sun made its way through the trees, hitting us with its warmth. Edward was just out of the direct sunlight, but the brightness bouncing off the ground made his skin glow. As much as I had wanted to, I never forgot his face. His perfect square jaw, straight nose, his beautiful eyes with eye lashes to die for and those delicious lips of his. _Delicious? Really? I'm so far gone it's not even funny. _I shrugged out of my jacket, placing it on my lap. As I tucked my hair behind my ear, he grabbed my arm, pulling it towards him.

"What's this?" He traced the inside of my right arm.

"It's a tattoo." I looked down. My tattoo was a blue crescent moon, with three yellow stars continuing the circle of the moon. The middle star is bigger than the other two. (A/N: Link to the picture in on my profile)

"But why?" He looked up with a frown screwing up his face.

I sighed. "Because, at the time, I wanted everything that reminded me of you gone. And…" I trailed off

"That's where James bit you." he finished

"Yeah. The three stars represent my past, present and future. Another reason I got it was to remind me to keep going." He traced the tattoo, releasing a shiver down my spine.

"I'm sorry," Edward said softly.

"I know you are. But I swear to God, Edward, if we try this again and you leave because you're trying to protect me, I will cheerfully beat you to death, because I am not going to go through that again."

He leaned forward, cupping his hands around my face. "Elle. I am so sorry. I never meant to cause you so much pain."

"I know. And you can keep saying you're sorry until you're blue in the face, but it's not gonna change what happened. You have to move on from it. Yeah, I was hurt but I got over it. I just feel like I'm kind of dealing with it again after seeing you, so if I'm a bitch sometimes, don't take it personally." I paused, putting my hands on his wrists, keeping his hands where they were, "Did you move on? I mean, date other people, or vampires?"

"No. But you did," He answered.

"Well, yeah. That's what you wanted, isn't it? I guess that's another thing that's changed. I'm umm, I'm not a…" _How do I put this delicately?_

"Not so innocent?" Edward guessed.

I nodded. "I guess that's one way of putting it" _Wow. How awkward is this?_

"I don't care about that." He kissed my forehead and let go of my face. _Oh my God. I could die right now._

I cleared my throat. "Really? That doesn't change things? Cause I know we had that in common before. And now…"

"Elle. You said yourself, you're not the same person. I couldn't expect you to wait on the chance that we would ever get back together," he reasoned. _Wow. He is amazing. _Emotions played on his face until landing at annoyed. "We should get back. Alice is starting to irritate me. We're far enough away that they can't hear us, but I can hear them," he answered my question without even knowing it.

"Yeah, I suppose." I stood up, stretching my arms over my head. Edward stood up, grabbing me, and spinning me around

"Well hello" I giggled.

He shrugged as he set me down. "I had the urge. Ready?"

"Oh now you ask if I'm ready?" I laughed. He took my jacket and pulled me up on his back, and then we were off. I never got used to the way this felt. It was so innocent and yet so sensual at the same time. The way his body felt beneath mine, feeling his muscles move as he glided across the forest. Leave it to Edward to make running sexy. I laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked. _Oops. Didn't mean for him to hear that._

"Don't worry about it," I smiled inwardly

"Elle," He warned.

"Nothing." I cleared my throat. "It's girl stuff."

"Right," he huffed as he stopped in the driveway. I climbed down from him, walking towards the house. The door swung open with Alice on the other side.

"Finally!" She sang. She glared at her brother as if he'd stolen me away for years. _Hmm, I wouldn't mind that. _A smile crept onto my lips.

Alice cocked her head to the side. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I quickly answered. She looked past me.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. She won't tell me either." We went into the house just as I heard my phone ringing. Running over to my briefcase, I fished the darn thing out, flipping it open.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Well, well, well. What are you doing over there that's got you so breathless Miss Swan?" Cassie's teasing voice asked me.

"Oh my God. Grow up." This was embarrassing. I know they heard every word of hers. "I ran across the room to get my phone, if you must know."

"Uh, huh. Sure." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, someone's feeling better." I walked around the grand staircase, over to the windows.

"Yeah. That tends to happen when you puke like five times." She said, cheerfully.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I really did not need to know that. Thanks."

"I know. I just wondered what you were doing. Or who. Since it's been five hours."

"Oh, please. Will you stop? I'm going to freaking kill you." I laughed out the last part.

"You can't kill me. You love me," Cassie retorted.

"Au contraire, my dear. You'd be surprised. I should be back in about an hour." I turned around, catching the disapproving look on Alice's face "Or three. Apparently, I have some catching up to do," Alice smiled.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Cassie snickered.

My eyes rolled to the ceiling. Funny how a 22-year-old can be so immature. "I'm not even going to respond to that. I'll call you when I'm on my way. Love ya, bye." I hung up before she could embarrass me any more. My cheeks were already hot. "I apologize for her behavior", I told them as I put my phone back in my briefcase.

"No problem. We didn't hear anything about you doing someone for five hours." Alice replied innocently.

"You're next on my list Alice. Right after I get done with Cassie." I raised an eyebrow.

She smiled. "You have to catch me first. Now come. Our conversation from earlier isn't over. We were rudely interrupted." She grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the stairs. Edward smirked.

"You're not getting out of this, either." I grabbed his arm as we flew past.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He whispered in my ear.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us on the couch. I sat in between Edward and Alice on the left side of the couch. Next to her sat Jasper, then Rosalie and Emmett.

"So. What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Why did you choose California?" Jasper inquired

"Honestly?" I took a deep breath. "Because I knew I would never see you guys there. I was hurt and so I left after high school, but Edward and I talked and I know why he did what he did. However, I also said that if he ever does that again, I will beat him to death."

"So you're back together?" Rosalie crossed her arms. _Uh-oh. I knew it was too good to be true that she would actually be nice to me._

"No." Edward and I answered at the same time.

"Just friends. I don't just jump into relationships. At least, not any more," I continued. Rosalie's face softened a bit.

"What about you two? Edward said that he was going to college with Jasper and Alice. What about you? What are you guys doing now?" I quickly changed subject.

"Well, we've been traveling. Seeing how places have changed since we last went there about 50 years ago." Rosalie replied, with a hint of a smile.

Emmett took her hand. "Next stop is Brazil, where we can actually be out in the sun." It was obvious to see he was excited about that fact. _As hard as I try, I can't imagine Emmett glittering. Edward, sure. But big, cuddly, teddy bear Emmett? A big white sparkling teddy bear? Nope, can't do it. Am I the only one who finds this amusing?_ I looked around. _Nobody else is snickering. Guess it's just me._

"Okay, I have a question? Who picked out this house?" I looked at all of them. They had concerned looks on their faces with the tone of my voice.

"Esme did. Why?" Alice frowned.

"Esme, darling, can you come down here please?" I called, not raising my voice at all.

A few seconds later, she appeared in the doorway. "Yes? What do you need?"

I turned in my seat to face her. "It's nothing against this house, but Hunter's Lane? Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

She paused. "I didn't even think about that" Her hand flew to her mouth, covering a giggle. One by one, the group started laughing.

"Really? Am I the only one who caught that?" I couldn't believe it. _You would think they would, since they're trying so hard to mask their identity... _I had to laugh. "You guys are insane."

Esme sat next to Edward on the couch. Carlisle was at the hospital. For the next two hours, every question anyone had was answered, whether it was my question or theirs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga. I do, however, own a laptop which has lots of pretty pictures of Kellan Lutz. Hehe.**

**Thank you to my betas: Destiny Kalince and xxfam0us.**

The last couple days went by in a blur. We haven't been back to the Cullen house since the day before yesterday. Instead, we've been shopping for their rooms, which is what we're doing now.

"Hey, are you gonna answer me?" Cassie nudged me with her elbow as we toured yet another department store. I wanted Edwards' room to be perfect, and so far nothing was up to my standards.

"What? Sorry. I've been kind of out of it," I answered.

She snorted. "Yeah, like I didn't notice. Just tell me this," She stopped us in the middle of the hallway. "Do you still love him?"

My gaze immediately dropped to the floor. "Umm. I, umm…" _YES! Yes I am. Oh my God. _My heart lurched, _I'm still in love with Edward. Even after all this time. What is wrong with me?_

"You are!" Cassie smirked.

"I didn't even answer!" I exclaimed, my head snapping back up.

"You didn't have to. Elle. That's why your relationships never lasted long. It all makes sense now. None of them compared to Edward." She mused.

"Cassie, don't be ridiculous. I did not compare them to Edward. I absolutely hated him for leaving me like that, until we showed up at his house." _I am so completely lost when it comes to him._

"And then you saw him and all those feelings came rushing back. Right? I know I'm right." Cassie then marched forward towards a bedroom set leaving me in the aisle. _She is totally right. So what do I do now?_

"Well, so what if I still feel for him? It's not like we're just gonna pick up where we left off in Washington. We've both changed, well, at least, I have." I told her as I caught up to her.

"So what? Give it a chance. At the very least you'll be friends again. I mean you forgave him for ditching you, right?" She answered, waving down an employee.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, my eyes wandering the store.

She shrugged. "That's the first step."

"Yeah, but it's the next step that scares me." I mumbled to myself as I strolled over to a piece of furniture that caught my eye. Tracing the painted wood with my fingers, I finally found something that would work. It then seemed like everything fell into place. One by one, I kept finding different items to go in Edwards room. Now all the rooms were furnished. Our only objective was to put the rooms together. I was signing the last of the papers for everything to be shipped when Cassie caught up with me

"Hey, are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah. What are you in the mood for?" I thanked the sales lady, taking my receipt.

"I don't know. There's this cute little restaurant I saw on the way in." She suggested.

I nodded. "Sounds good." We stepped out of the doors, and I immediately grabbed my sunglasses out of my purse, putting them on. _Well, I know of a certain family who won't be outside today. _I snickered. We made our way across the street to the restaurant. We were quickly seated at a table under a window.

A cute guy with dark brown hair and green eyes came up to the table. "Hey, I'm Chris, and I'll be your waiter. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water's fine for me." Cassie answered.

"Could I have an iced tea?" I asked. He nodded and walked away.

She leaned forward. "So. You never did tell me. What was your name before you changed it?"

I smiled "Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan."

"Isabella? Wow. No wonder you dropped it," she laughed

"Very funny. It's not that bad of a name, but actually, I went by Bella." I told her as our drinks were set in front of us. "Thank you," I smiled up at him.

"Are you two ready to order?" He asked.

"Oh, umm." I quickly opened up my menu, ordering the first item I saw. "Can I get a chicken quesadilla?"

He wrote that down and turned to Cassie. "I'll have the Reuben sandwich, with a salad please."

"Alright. Coming right up." He took our menus and left.

"Bella? I can't see you as a Bella" Cassie scrunched up her face, probably trying to imagine me as Bella. As Edwards' Bella. _That name is so foreign to me now. It's weird hearing it again. The way she says it is nothing compared to the way Edward would whisper it just as I would fall asleep in his arms. Bella. He would say it so sweetly and so softly I wondered if it wasn't my imagination. That feels like it was a life time ago. _Fingers snapped in front of my face.

"Hey! Would you stop fading away like that? Where do you go when you do that?" Cassie inquired.

I shrugged. "To another life. It's just so weird Cass. All this time, I never let myself think of him or his family, and then all of a sudden they're back in my life and it's all I can think about. What's wrong with me?"

Before she could answer, Chris came by with our food. "Anything else I can get you ladies?"

"Nope. We're good. Thanks" I smiled. He smiled back and left.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You didn't let yourself think of him because of the hurt, and now that you have seen them, you were hoping to get some closure. But instead, you're getting a second chance at the love of your life." She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Thank you Dr. Phillis. But he is not the love…"

Cassie raised her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, okay. So he is. But Cassie, it's not gonna work out, so why try? We have our separate lives. We live on opposite sides of the country for God's sake!" I exclaimed, catching the attention of patrons around us

"Nothing to see." She waved them off. Slowly, they turned back to their own conversations. "So what if you're on opposite sides, we can change that."

I sighed. "That's exactly what Emmett said."

She grinned. "I think I like him,"

I laughed "You would. He's a cool guy. They all are." My life was perfect the way it was, and now it's all upside down. Because of one person. One vampire who stole my heart and obviously has no intention of giving it back. Our conversation died out as we finished dinner and drove back to the hotel.

She stopped me as I put my key in my door. "Change into your pajamas and meet me in my room. We're gonna have a girls night."

I smiled. "Sexy pillow fights and everything?"

"Oh yeah baby." Cassie laughed. I opened the door to my room, quickly changing out of my clothes into my blue plaid pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Grabbing my phone and key, I turned off the light, and shut the door. I knocked our code, and magically the door opened. Cassie had on a pair of hot pink silk pajama bottoms and a brown tank top much like mine with the built in shelf bra. I have to have something there to support the girls, even if it's just another layer of fabric. She moved out of the doorway, letting me in. I crawled on top of the bed, next to an insane amount of candy.

"Where did you get all this?" I asked, as I put my belongings on the table next to the bed.

"When I was sick. I started feeling better and craved candy. Room service comes in handy." She shut the door, jumping onto the other side of the candy pile. "So. We're gonna play a game" _Uh-oh._ "We each ask a question until the other is too embarrassed to answer."

I grabbed a bag of skittles. "I thought we were gonna watch a movie."

"That'll come later. We have to work like crazy the next couple days decorating those rooms so we'll have fun tonight. So, what's your favorite color?"

"Green." I tore open the bag, popping a couple skittles in my mouth. "What's your favorite band?"

"Sixx A.M. Who was you're first kiss?" _Oh boy. This is gonna be a short game._

"Edward. If you could marry anyone, who would it be?" I countered.

"Hmm..." Cassie paused, taking a bite out of a Nerds Rope. "Mark Wahlberg."

"Yeah, he's hot." I nodded.

"How far have you and Edward gone?" She chewed on her candy. _Oh please. Don't tell me all her questions are gonna be about him._

I could feel my cheeks getting warm. "Not very far. All we did was make out. That's it."

"Really? That's it? He's hot, I would've-"

"Shut up! I wanted to, but he's much more traditional. Which is sweet." I defended.

"And boring! I bet he's good in bed." Cassie decided. _Oh my God. We are not having this conversation._

"We are so not going there!" I threw some skittles at her. One went down her shirt.

"Oh thanks!" She pulled her tank top out, fishing around to find it. "You want it?" She asked, shoving it in my face.

"No, I'm good, really!" I laughed, pushing her hand away, I collapsed on my side, away from her.

Cassie shrugged. "Okay," and she popped it in her mouth.

"Alright." I sat back up "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Sixteen." She took another bite of her rope.

"Sixteen? Really?"

"What? It was like a week away from turning seventeen, if that helps." She answered.

"If that helps," I scoffed. I couldn't help but laugh

"Why, how old were you?" Cassie asked.

"Nineteen."

"So, is he a good kisser?" She finished up her candy, moving on to the next victim.

"Who, Edward?" I giggled.

"No, Cameron." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Edward."

"Yeah. He is amazing. Like you wouldn't believe" _I can't believe I just said that. _"Hey, wait, that was my turn! Cheater!" I threw a couple more skittles at her. She returned with the M&M's she just opened up. I dumped my package on her. _Wow. That could be taken in so many different ways. _I shuddered, snickering. She tossed a few unopened candies at me. I tossed them back at her, leaping off the bed. Cassie laughed, scooping up the pile, and throwing them at me. Not one hit me. The girl has horrible aim. Grabbing them from the floor at my feet, I chucked each one back at her, harder than the last.

"Ow! Boob shot!" She clutched her boobs. I doubled over in laughter.

"It's not funny! That hurts!" As much as she tried to hide it, a smile played on her face. She tossed another artery-clogging item at me. This time I caught it, picking up the rest of the candy on the floor and sliding back onto the bed.

"Okay, movie time." I announced, picking up the remote.

"Hey! My room, my remote!" she grabbed it from me. I stuck my tongue out at her. Cassie threw an M&M at me, and it landed on my tongue. "Nice catch."

"Thanks!" I grinned. "I try."

"So," She turned on the tv, flipping to Pay-per-view. "We have Resident Evil 3, Harry Potter, 27 Dresses, or Just Like Heaven."

"I vote 27 dresses. I haven't seen that yet." I replied. She clicked on that one as we snuggled under the covers. I set the alarm on my phone, putting it on my nightstand.

Halfway through the movie, Cassie perked up. "I change my answer. I wanna marry James Marsden. Now he's hot."

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Hey, I still have a question to ask, since you cheated." I nudged her. "What's the craziest place you done it?"

"Oh, hmm...." She paused "I would have to say, a dressing room. People were on either side of us so it made it that much more exciting."

"Wow. That's uh, that's nice. A dressing room? God, what don't people do in those places?" I grabbed another candy, chewing on the soft chocolate.

"Oh I know. Hey, you asked," Cassie laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Back to the movie." I grinned.

When the credits were rolling, Cassie sighed. "Aww, I want my wedding to be like that. What about you Elle? What do you want in your wedding?"

"I'm not getting married." I frowned.

"I don't mean right now. Like, eventually." She replied. She had a dreamy look on her face.

"No, I mean, I'm not getting married. Ever. I don't do the marriage junk. No, thank you." That brought her down to earth.

She sat up. "What do you mean you're not getting married? You will. You just don't know it yet. He'll sweep you off your feet and you won't be able to resist."

"What 'he' are you talking about?" I raised my eyebrow.

Cassie shrugged innocently. "I don't know." Her eyes told otherwise.

_Oh brother. What did I get myself into? Tomorrow should be interesting._

"You wanna watch another one?" She asked, flipping through the channels.

I looked at the clock. It was just about midnight. "As much as I want to, we should probably get some sleep. We're gonna be busy tomorrow."

"True," She nodded, turning off the TV. "Night Elle."

I flipped off the light on the nightstand. "Night Cass." I fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. I do own about 50 million wedding magazines that are taking over my room.**

**Of course, thank you to my betas: Destiny Kalince and xxfam0us!**

I turned off my alarm as soon as I heard the little beep. My phone is weird, it beeps before it actually goes off._ Odd, I know. _I sighed. Once again, I woke up before my alarm but this time, I made myself stay in bed. I turned over to look at Cassie. Her hair was covering her face, with her arm above her head. The massive candy pile that was between us when we fell asleep was now at half mast. _Where that all went, I don't want to know. _The plastic wrappers crunched underneath me as I reached my hand out, shaking Cassie's shoulder.

"Cass, get up! We gotta go work on the Cullen house." I announced

She mumbled something I couldn't quite hear, and batted my hand away.

"Cassie! Time to get up sweetheart!" I said sweetly as I sat up.

She turned her head away from me.

"Hey! Cassie!" I shoved her shoulder. "Cassandra Elizabeth Turner! Get your butt out of bed!"

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Five mo' minute." Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

I sighed, getting out of bed. "You can have rive more minutes, but I won't be here to wake you again, I gotta get ready." I grabbed my phone and my key. I flipped on the light and opened the door to the hallway. Looking back, I noticed a trail of candy following me. _Remind me not to sleep with candy again. She's too clingy. _

I headed straight for the shower when I got into my room. As the water flowed over my body, my head was spinning._ Okay, so I still love Edward, but he doesn't need to know. That'll just make this more complicated. We can be friends, right? Yeah, and I'm Megan Fox. No. We can be friends, I'm sure of it. _I shampooed my hair, rinsing it out. I let the conditioner sink in as I shaved my legs. Not like it really mattered, no one was gonna see them anytime soon anyway. As soon as I was done, I rinsed off, washing away all the conditioner. I grabbed a big white towel, wrapping it around me as I headed out of the bathroom.

_What to wear, what to wear, what to wear? Well, We're gonna be painting so nothing too nice._ Rummaging through my suitcase, I settled on a pair of capri's. Out of all my jeans, they were my least favorite, so it wouldn't be too heartbreaking if I got something on them. I put on my undies and bra, shimmying into my capris. I put on a razorback white tank top and an orange tank over it. _I don't know if I can even name all the emotions running through me right now: anxiety, nausea, nervousness, hope. Even though all of those mean pretty much the same thing. Just do you're job. That's what you're here to do. _

I put my hair up in a messy bun, and did my make up. Slipping into a pair of sneakers and a black sweatshirt, I grabbed my Ipod, keys and phone, pand put them in my purse. No need for my briefcase today. I looked around my room. _Yep, I have everything I need._ I shut the door to my home away from home, knocking on Cassie's door.

"You better be up!" I bellowed. A few seconds later the door opened showing me a dressed Cassie. _Oh thank God._

"I'm up mother. What do you want?" She grinned.

I looked past her into the room. "Didn't I tell you to clean your room young lady?!" I scolded.

"Oh damn. Does that mean I'm grounded and have to stay here?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Not on your life" Grabbing her by the elbow, I pulled her out of the room. She closed the door and we were on our way to the not-so-glamorous part of our job. See, most interior decorators pick out the crap and hire other people to do the dirty work. Oh no, not us. We're not so lucky. Our boss Gina Michaels, believes we need to actually work for our money instead of just shop for it. So we get to paint and put stuff together. We only get to have the delivery people bring the heavy things in. That's the extent of our leisure. We got into the car with Cassie driving. For some reason, the drive didn't seem to take that long. Before I knew it, we were in front of that gorgeous house filled with gorgeous people.

"So, you excited to see the love of your life?" Cassie smiled, looking over at me as she grabbed her purse from behind my seat.

"Sure," I said quickly. "Can we please not talk about this?" _Or even think about this for that matter?_

She chuckled "Yeah, I guess."

We got out of the car, locking it up. I slung my purse over my shoulder as we ascended the few steps to the front door. Cassie rang the door bell. A moment later, Esme opened the door.

"Hi girls," She greeted.

"Oh shit! The paint!" I whirled around, jogging back to the car.

"Oh yeah, might need that, huh?" Cassie laughed as she pressed the button for the trunk. It popped open, revealing a bunch of cans of paint.

"Yeah, just a bit. Esme? Can you get the guys to help?" I asked, turning back to her. Just as I asked, Edward and Jasper came walking out the door. _Oh dear God. Even in jeans with randomly placed rips and a plain light blue t-shirt, he looks amazing. Oh, and uh, Edward looks cute too. He looks like a GQ model in jeans with holes in the knees and a hunter green t-shirt with a black design on it. How they got away with keeping those jeans with Alice in the house, I will never know._

"Hi." Edward greeted us with a smile.

My heart melted. "Hey," I responded. Cassie and I each grabbed two and the boys grabbed the other million and a half.

"How about we start at the bottom and we work our way up stairs." Cassie suggested as we put all the paint in the foyer. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were standing on the grand staircase, smiling ear to ear.

"They're excited to paint. They never have before." Esme explained.

Cassie's mouth dropped. "You've never painted before? Well aren't you in for a treat?"

"Okay." I laughed. "You don't have to, but if you want to help, sure. Well, we don't want you to see your own rooms until their completely finished. So how about we have Edward and Jasper help us downstairs, Rosalie and Alice can help us on this level and then, save the best for last, Emmett. You and Rosalie can help us upstairs. That is if you wanna do it twice." I looked at Rosalie.

She nodded, smiling. "Sounds good." _I am so not used to Rosalie smiling at me. _I looked around the house, stifling a laugh. Boxes and shopping bags were everywhere. Because we're away from Gina, we got away with having everything delivered. I have never seen a house of vampires so cluttered. It's entertaining, really. One by one, everyone dispersed, except for Cassie, Jasper, Edward and I. I snatched my Ipod from my purse as I set it on the stairs like before. Cassie put her purse next to mine and we grabbed the 'sunshine yellow' and 'gold burgundy' paint colors, marching downstairs.

"So, who wants what room?" Cassie asked. There were already paint trays, rollers and brushes of every size waiting for us. _Should have known. The Cullens never do anything half-assed._

"I'll do this room." I suggested.

"Me too!" Jasper chimed in before Edward even opened his mouth. He gave the blonde an almost menacing look.

"What?" He shrugged. "You had your time with her, now it's my turn." Jasper pulled me to him, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I giggled "Hiya Jasper. How ya doin?"

"Good, thanks." He winked.

"Well, then. Now I can tell Edward all of Elle's dirty little secrets" Cassie smirked. Edwards head snapped up, suddenly taking an interest in Cassie. I narrowed my eyes at her. I had a look on my face that I'm sure said 'Do, and I will beat you'.

"He already knows about the tattoo." I told her

She snorted. "Yeah. Like that's the worse you've done" I pulled away from Jasper, opening a can of paint with one of those opener things. _I can never remember what they're called. It's not a can opener cause it doesn't cut into the metal, it like lifts it…ahh screw it. I don't know what the damn thing's called._

"Darling," I said sweetly, "Don't make me smother you in your sleep."

"You wouldn't." Cassie picked up a can of paint. "You love me and you know it" All of the furniture in both rooms were already covered in plastic. Alice must have seen what we were gonna do first. Either that, or they decided to be careful.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved her off with my stirring stick. I stirred the paint, pouring it into a tray. Jasper handed me a roller and we took turns dipping them into the tray. We painted a few feet on the wall, when Jasper took a step back.

"Wow. That is really bright. Are you sure about this?" He looked over at me, his eyebrows raised.

I laughed. "It won't be as bright when it dries, I promise. And if it is, I'll buy you some sunglasses."

"I might take you up on that." He squinted at the wall.

"Oh please. It's not that bad." I rolled my eyes at him. Walking over to the sliding glass doors, I unlocked it and slid it open to diffuse the smell.

"We'll see" Jasper replied, but I caught the grin on his face.

"Oh! Music!" I pulled my Ipod out of my sweatshirt, hooking it up to the stereo under the TV. I put in on shuffle, leaving it on the floor. The first few notes of my favorite song played.

**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**

**Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain**

**Time starts to pass**

**Before you know it you're frozen, oh**

**But somethin' happened for the very first time with you**

**My heart melted to the ground, found somethin' true**

**And everyone's looking 'round**

**Thinkin' I'm going crazy, oh**

I started humming along to the music, off in my own little world as I painted. Jasper had the south wall covered, since it was mainly windows. I re-filled my tray, taking it with me behind the couch. This whole room was to be bright yellow, just like Emmett wanted.

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closin'**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love**

**I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love**

**Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love**

**You cut me open**

I stopped mid roll, realizing what Ms. Lewis was singing about. _Being in love with someone who is so wrong for them, that it's right. Oh God. Relax. It's just a song. Hopefully, they won't read too much into it._

**Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud**

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt**

**Yet I know that the goal**

**Is to keep me from fallin', yeah yeah, oh**

**But nothin's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace**

**And in this world of loneliness, I see your face**

**Yet everyone around me**

**Thinks that I'm goin' crazy, baby, baby**

For the first time, I actually heard what she was saying, understanding every word.

"You're still in love with him." A voice whispered from behind me. _Did he sound like he was in awe?_ I turned to face him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said confidently. My eyes gave me away by dropping to the floor.

Jasper's cool fingers lifted my chin. "Emotions don't lie Elle," He said softly. "You love him."

"I really wish people would stop saying that." I replied, hoping to God that Edward was staying out of Jaspers thoughts. My face suddenly got hot.

He just smiled and walked away. I turned back to the wall, concentrating solely on painting the damn wall.

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closin'**

**You cut me open and I -**

**Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love**

**I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love**

**Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love**

**You cut me open**

**And it's drainin' all of me**

**Oh, they find it hard to believe**

**I'll be wearing these scars**

**For everyone to see**

I didn't hear the rest of the song. Or the next couple songs for that matter. I was too busy thinking._ I'm so glad Edward can't read my mind. Does everyone know that I'm in love with him? Is it really that freaking obvious? And here I was, trying to play it cool. So much for that plan if everyone can see right through me. Wait a minute. Wait a freaking minute. _I just about dropped my paint roller._ Does this mean Edward knows? _Panic seized me. _Why do people know how I feel more than I do? He can't know that yet. I barely even admitted this to myself, let alone, anyone else. _Jasper cleared his throat. I glanced over at him with wide eyes. He shook his head, answering my question. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

'Thank you,' I mouthed to him.

He smiled, nodding at me. The next song that came on brought a smile to my face. It doesn't matter what kind of music you listen to. When you hear this song, you not only like it, but you know all the lyrics.

**Big wheels keep on turning**

**Carry me home to see my kin**

**Singing songs about the Southland**

**I miss Alabamee once again**

**And I think its a sin, yes**

Jasper laughed out loud, singing along with the chorus when it came on. I grinned, singing with him as we painted our separate walls. I took off my sweatshirt, tossing it at the TV.

**Sweet home Alabama**

**Where the skies are so blue**

**Sweet Home Alabama**

**Lord, I'm coming home to you**

We sang out the whole song and a few more after that. I looked back at my handy work. _Wow. Singing sure makes time fly. _We finished up that room in record time. I sauntered over to Rosalie and Emmett's room to gloat that we got our painting done first. I paused when I heard their conversation.

"Edward, I need to tell you something," Cassie said quietly, but not quietly enough. They were both faced away from the door. The room was about two-thirds done. I slipped just out of the doorway, leaning against the door frame careful not to touch the paint. _I can imagine the frown on Edward's face. The little crease in the middle of his forehead when he's concerned._

"What?" He asked, nonchalant. _Or not._

"You have to promise not to tell Elle. She's gonna kill me but I think you should know. Elle was engaged," She told him. _That little bitch._

"She was?" I could hear the shock in Edwards sweet voice.

"Yeah. For about a month. And then she broke it off. Said she couldn't do it. I didn't think much of it at the time because she always said she wasn't really interested in getting married. So I figured she got cold feet early on and didn't want to get his hopes up, but then she saw you again and it all became clear to me. She froze because it wasn't you. Elle still loves you Edward. She'll probably try to deny it, but it's true. It makes sense why she never told me about you, it hurt her too much to think about you. But I don't think anyone ever came close to what you mean to her." Cassie spilled the last thing I wanted him to know.

I stepped into the doorway. "You know, if you're gonna spill my secrets, you could at least close the fucking door!" I yelled. I reached in the room and got a hold of the door, slamming it shut. Stalking around the couch, I ripped my Ipod from the stereo. Jasper backed away from me. I plugged my Ipod into my headphones, and put them on, keeping the music at nearly full blast so I wouldn't have to hear her stupid apologies whenever she got around to it. I was absolutely fuming. I shoved open a box, taking out the dark purple pillows. Ripping the plastic sheet off the couch, I tossed the pillows into the corners. The tables we ordered sat near the sliding glass door. I dragged them over to their designated spots, taking off their protective covering. Those tables were pretty damn heavy too. It's amazing what you can do when you have adrenaline pumping through your blood. Pulling the lamps out of their boxes, I set them on the tables.

The room came together quite nicely when I was finished with everything. Scanning the room, movement to my right caught my eye. I looked over. Topaz colored eyes met mine. _Edward. _Butterflies immediately woke up in my stomach. I shook my head, turning away from him. Collecting all the garbage, I threw it in one of the boxes. My music cut off in the middle of a song. _What the hell?_ I reached for my Ipod but it wasn't there. Following the string of my headphones or ear buds as some people call them, my eyes landed on my piece of technology sitting there innocently in his hands. _Son of a bitch. I didn't even feel him take it out of my back pocket._

He took a bug out of my ear. "We need to talk."

_Yeah, I've heard that before._

"I really don't think we do. I'm sure Cassie is willing to give you any information you need." I refused to look at his face. I pulled the other side of the ear buds out of my face, walking away. He caught my arm. My heart skipped.

"Elle. Please."

I sighed, keeping my distance. "There's nothing left to say Edward."

"Is it true?" He asked softly.

"Which part?" I closed my eyes. _This is not happening._

"All of it." He fell silent, waiting for my answer.

Turning away from him I took a deep breath. I let it out slowly. "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, but I am hoping to own an Iphone when my contract is up in february!**

**Thank you to my betas: Destiny Kalince and xxfam0us.**

**Previously on Ever The Same:**

"Elle. Please."

I sighed, keeping my distance. "There's nothing left to say Edward."

"Is it true?" He asked softly.

"Which part?" I closed my eyes. _This is not happening._

"All of it." He fell silent, waiting for my answer.

Turning away from him I took a deep breath. I let it out slowly. "Yes."

_Damn. Did I really just say that? Me and my word-vomit._ A small tug on my arm pulled me back, twisting me around to face him in the process. Edward's cool lips caught mine, pulling me into him. I froze. _Oh my God. _Slowly, I felt myself melting, kissing him back. How can I not? _His lips tasted so sweet. I'm so far gone it's not even funny. _He pulled away a little too soon for my liking. _Hmm, just like I remember. _Our foreheads rested against each other with me catching my breath.

"I love you too," He said softly._ I, uhh, don't remember saying it first. Oh, right. I kinda did. Oops._

I sighed, "Edward, this doesn't change anything. I mean, I don't want us to rush into anything. I just need time to sort things out."

"We won't." He kissed my forehead, leaving his lips there.

"Oh Elle, would you stop denying yourself what you truly want?" Cassie's voice asked from behind me. I whirled around, reluctantly removing myself from his arms.

"Don't even. Let's go talk." I walked through the previously opened sliding glass door onto the deck with Cassie in tow. She shut the door behind her._ Like being outside is gonna stop them from hearing what we say. Well, it's the thought that counts._

I folded my arms across my chest, turning to face her. "How could you do that? What made you think you had any right to tell him about…that?" _What do I call it? An engagement? Does having a diamond on your hand for 22 days really count as an engagement?_

"Because I knew you were never gonna tell him about that and I thought he should know," She spat.

"So you took in upon yourself to just tell him without even giving me the chance?" I glared at her, as if my eyes could drill a hole right through her.

Cassie looked at me incredulously. "You were gonna tell him about Ryan?"

I paused. "Well, no. But eventually I was gonna tell Edward how I felt about him."

"And why not?" She countered, taking a step towards me.

_Is she seriously not getting this? _"Because some things are better left in the past!" I yelled at her. "But you're obviously too ignorant to understand that!" My heart was racing. _Man, if I was a vampire. I could kill her so easily._

"Okay, so I fucked up. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. Elle, just the way he looks at you shows how he feels about you. You have a second chance at being happy and I don't want that to slip through your fingers." Her face softened as she explained her side of the story.

I frowned. "What, like I wasn't happy before?"

Cassie sighed, running her hand through her raven black hair. "You know what I mean. And sometimes you can be so stubborn in admitting your feelings. I figured we would be back in California before you would even tell Edward that you still love him"

"You know, when you assume, you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'." I shook my head.

A smirk appeared on her face. "I didn't say assume."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. I swear to God Cassie, do something like that again and I'm gonna kill you."

"Are we okay?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Not yet. Just give me a while and I'll be fine. Just don't spill secrets that aren't yours," I told her.

She nodded, as we headed back in. I was instantly calmed, walking back into the room. I scanned the room, my eyes landing on Jasper. I smiled, knowing it was him. Jasper and I took a few more items out of the boxes, arranging them around the room.

"So are you guys done with Rosalie and Emmett's room?" I turned to Cassie.

Cassie cleared her throat. "Yeah. Um, we just have to move the furniture."

"Already done," Edward spoke up from his spot on the couch.

"Well we'll just see" She raised her eyebrow, walking around the couch and into the room. She walked right back out, closing the door. "Damn dude. Good job. It's just how I imagined it. Curtains and everything."

I laughed, looking over at Edward. He smiled, winking at me. "Emmett, Rosalie, They're finished!" He called up the stairs, walking over to us. Within minutes, they were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whoa! That's cool!" Emmett exclaimed. Looking at the couch, from the TV's point of view, the coffee table in the middle now had a purple square platter holding river rocks and three candles in the middle. On each side of the couch, there were long skinny tables that came to the top of the couch, each with their own silver lamp and white lamp shade. Two purple pillows sat in the two corners of the couch, offsetting the bright yellow walls. I left Esme's painting station just the way it was on the left side, and on the right wall on the other side of the couch, were a couple tall potted plants to put some life into the room.

"I'm glad you like it," I grinned. He scooped me up in an Emmett hug, twirling me around. Bear hugs have nothing against an Emmett hug. I stumbled as he set me back down. Edward grabbed my arm before I could fall. Instantly, my breath hitched at his touch.

"And now, go check out you're bedroom," Cassie told them. Rosalie made a beeline for the door. Cassie did a damn good job. Inside, the walls a dark red and the bed was made of dark mahogany wood with a red tinge and matching night stands. It was still in the center of the room, facing the east wall, with a gold duvet and matching pillows. On the nightstands were antique gold lamps with red beads hanging from the shades. The curtains around the window were a really light weight fabric, gold in color, of course. Below the window stood the dresser running the width of the window. It matched the bed and nightstands and had cream candles of every size sitting on top, already lit. On the wall to the right, close to the far side of the room was a black outline of the Eiffel Tower. Like you were standing at the base, looking up at it. On the same wall as the door to the room, a huge mirror hung on the wall. Apparently, that was Emmett's idea. I don't even wanna know why he wanted it.

Emmett nodded, looking around the room. "Nice."

"This is…This is amazing" Rosalie was stunned. I'm taking that as a good thing. "Thank you so much. It doesn't even look like the same room!" She turned, hugging Cassie.

"Your welcome!" Cassie smiled. Rosalie let go of Cassie, turning to me. Hesitating for a minute, she came up to me, enveloping me in a hug. _Whoa. I did not see that coming. Hell, Alice probably didn't see it. _

"Thank you." She whispered. _Okay, who is this, and what did they do with Rosalie?_

"You're welcome?" I replied, but it came out as more of a question. She pulled back with a small smile on her face.

"So what rooms are we doing?" Alice grabbed our attention from behind us.

I cleared my throat. "Well, next up is Carlisle and Esme's room and the living room. I kinda want to do their room."

Cassie nodded. "Okay, cool. Thank you for helping me Edward." _Yeah, and listening to me blab about Elle's past. _I bitterly continued her thought. _Thanks so much. Ugh, just get over it. What's in the past is in the past, you can't change what happened._

"My pleasure" Edward smiled. _Hmm. Edward. Pleasure. Oh shit. A girl could get off just thinking about what Edward could do to her. He'd probably be good at it too, since he's good at freaking everything. _I looked down. _Oh good, I'm still standing. My knees are threatening to buckle at that thought._

"It was fun Jasper, we make a good team." I collected my thoughts, smiling up at him.

He had a smirk on his face. "Not a problem." _Did he pick up on what I was feeling? _I took a deep breath, heading for the stairs. An arm linked itself through mine as we ascended the stairs.

"I'm claiming you." Alice chimed in her cute high pitched voice.

I laughed. "Okay."

"After seeing what you did to my room, I want to help you." I heard Rosalie say behind me.

"Okay. I'm glad you like it." Was Cassie's reply. By the front door, Alice and I grabbed the 'Brown Teepee' color for the bedroom, while Rosalie and Cassie took the 'Cloudy Sky' into the other room. We sat them just inside the bedroom door. Walking to the window, I opened it up for ventilation. Once again, everything was already covered in plastic.

"This room is gonna look great!" Alice exclaimed.

"What? You already saw it?" I turned to her.

She smiled at me, sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Oh Alice, what am I gonna do with you?" I laughed.

She shrugged. Within seconds the paint can was opened and poured into the tray. We worked silently for a while which I'm sure was killing Alice.

"So when are we going shopping?" Alice piped up.

That's right, I promised her we would go. "How about Wednesday? We leave on Thursday." Today is Monday. _Wow. It's hard to believe we've already been here for six days._

"You're leaving so soon?" She turned towards me, a pout on her angelic face.

"Yeah. I know. It's been kinda nice to see you guys again, but I live in Cali..." I replied, painting the edges with a brush.

"You don't have to live in Cali," She sang, dancing around the room and getting spots she missed. _How a vampire can miss spots on the wall, I don't know._

"Oh stop it!" I laughed, shaking my brush as her and flinging tan paint at her. Most of it missed, but I still got her. Barely.

She turned on a dime. "I liked this shirt!"

"Oh please. You've worn it, what, twice now? You probably dug it out of a box. Heaven forbid you wear the same thing twice Alice." I scoffed. With a flick of her wrist, I now had spots of paint diagonally down my shirt. I cocked my hand back, getting ready to throw the whole paint brush at her when it stopped at something hard. I don't remember being that close to the wall. I turned, spying a tan mark on Edward's shirt.

"Hey, what do you know? You look good tan!" I smiled. I took my brush down his arm, leaving a trail of paint. Biting my lip, I looked up at his face and those beautiful eyes.

Edward looked down at me, with my favorite half smile planted on his face. He shook his head. "Having fun?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact. Is there something you need Mr. Cullen?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Just wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight." He replied.

"Sorry, not in the mood for mountain lion. Maybe some other time." _Don't laugh...don't laugh...You'll ruin the joke_. I struggled to keep a straight face, and somehow pulled it off.

His eyebrows raised. "Elle," he started.

"I'm kidding!" I couldn't stop the giggling now. "I'd love to." Just then, I felt someone grab my ass. _What the hell?_

"See, now I own you!" Cassie said from behind me. I turned to her. Her hand was blue. _Oh God._ I looked down and behind me, slowly turning in circles.

"Cassie! Now I can't sit down!" I exclaimed. Her hand print was on my right cheek. _Lovely._

"Like you were going to sit down anytime soon anyway!" She grinned.

Edward took the paint brush from my hand. "Now, if you are going to do that, do it right." He painted his hand ever so carefully. _What is he doing? _He then placed his hand on my butt. _Oh my God. Edward is touching my ass. And he squeezed. Holy crow. He has never done that before. Ever._

"Now, you're mine." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered, my stomach turning to mush. I twisted around, catching a glance at their artwork. Now I had two hand prints on my butt. _Lovely._

"Thanks guys. I feel so honored." I shook my head at them, with a smile on my face. "Wait, I can't do dinner. I don't want to leave Cassie high and dry." I turned to Edward.

"You're not. There's a sushi place I want to try by the hotel. Edward already talked to me about you going to dinner tonight." Cassie replied for him. _Great. I'm not sure I like those two talking._

"Oh. Okay. You sure?" I asked

"Ellie. Don't make me hurt you," Cassie smiled. "Just go out with the guy for Christ's sake!"

"Do not call me that! That is not my name!" I exclaimed. She laughed as she left the room. Alice had taken it upon herself to do the rest of the painting while they decided to color my butt. Edward grabbed the paint stuff, seeing as how we were done with it.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." I told him.

"I don't mind," he smiled, leaving with his arms full. Taking items out of the boxes, I arranged them around the room. In a half an hour, we were done.

"Done!" Cassie exclaimed.

"So are we!" I yelled back.

"Damnm" I heard her mutter. Alice giggled.

"Carlisle, Esme," I called, shutting the door to the room. They came down the stairs hand in hand. Walking around the grand staircase, they took in the sight of the living room. The walls were a light blue gray, running all the way to the dining room. The large windows had white gauzy curtains hooked to the sides. The white couch on the east wall stayed the same, but now it had a couple light blue pillows in one corner. There were two chairs in front of the couch facing each other. They were overstuffed with a very very light sea green color. A round glass coffee table stood in between the couch and chairs. Matching end tables stood on either side of the couch, but only the one on the right had a frosted glass lamp with a light blue lamp shade. The one on the left had a small potted plant. A massive rug the same color as the walls ran from the piano to the couch, tying the two rooms together.

"This is gorgeous," Esme breathed.

"Very well done," Carlisle congratulated.

"You haven't seen the best yet!" Alice told them. Grabbing their hands, she led them to the room.

"You're just biased Alice!" I smiled, opening the door. The walls were a light tan, the color of wet sand. Standing diagonal in the corner was a four poster bed made of light wood. The bedspread was a pretty sapphire blue, with, of course matching pillows. On the right side of the bed, a nightstand stood with a mini potted palm tree on top of it. Against the right wall, the matching dresser stood next to the closet. A handful of sea shells stood on top of the dresser. The windows on either side of the bed had bamboo blinds pulled all the way up, giving it that beachy feel.

Esme walked in, feeling the bed. "I will admit, I was concerned with an island theme but this is lovely."

"Thank you." I smiled. I love this part of my job, where people appreciate what you've done.

"Exactly what I had in mind. The colors are nice. Good job Elle, Alice, Cassie. All of you." Carlisle pulled me in for a hug

"You're very welcome," I smiled, pulling away. "Now, we just have upstairs to do. Carlisle's office, Jasper and Alice's room and Edward's. I don't care who does what, but I'm doing Edwards room by myself. I don't want him seeing what it looks like." The Cullens understood what I was saying. Cassie was lost.

"How would he see it? He knows he can't go in there until it's done." She replied

"He has his ways," Esme smiled, walking out into the foyer.

"Well, I'm gonna do Alice's room. I know what I want done with it." Cassie declared. _Makes sense. She's the one who drew it all out._

"I'll help you with Carlisle's office," Rosalie said quietly.

I nodded._ I don't think I'll ever get used to this. _Emmett appeared in the hall. This time around, I grabbed 'Gun Metal' and 'Black Licorice', Rosalie grabbed the 'Heavenly Cocoa' while Cassie and Emmett took 'Tudor Cream'. _The names they come up with for paint colors amuse me. _We headed upstairs, and Rosalie went into the office while I put my paint in Edward's room. When I came back, she already had the paint set up, going to work on one of the walls. I grabbed a roller, working on the opposite wall

"So you're leaving on Thursday?" Rosalie asked. _Did she sound hopeful?_

"Yeah. Then I'll be out of your hair," I replied, concentrating on the wall.

"No, I don't mean to sound like that." She paused "It's kinda been nice having you around. Edward's definitely happier."

_I am getting so confused. Her range of emotions is worse than her brother's._

"Okay, not to jinx it or anything, but why are you being nice to me?" I questioned, looking over my shoulder

She shrugged "You're not the same hopeless Bella. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like you have your head on straight. You're not just willing to throw your life away to become one of us like you were before. You have a career now, things you want to live for."

We painted in silence for a minute, letting me drink all of that in.

"So," I started, "If Edward and I get back together, and if I eventually I want to be a part of this family, are you going to go back to hating me?"

"You already are a part of this family. Whether you like it or not." She replied.

"Rosalie, I meant becoming a-"

She cut me off. "I know what you mean. And honestly, it depends. I want Edward to be happy, honestly I do, but if you throw everything away just to be with him, then yeah, I'm not going to be happy with you. I didn't choose this life. I'm not saying I don't love Emmett and my family now, but if I had the choice to live forever, I'm not sure I would take it. Especially if I knew I'd be doing high school over and over again."

I had to laugh at that. "I understand that. But you see, I wouldn't be throwing my life away. If I could, I would keep both. If I was to be changed now, I would look old enough to be out of high school and continue my career if I wanted, but I also look young enough to do high school again if I wanted to go that route. But as for right now, I'm staying as I am."

"Good to know," Rosalie replied. We barely had to paint the east wall. The window was floor to ceiling and almost as wide. We finished up the painting in no time at all. We put together the bookshelf, shoving it against the left wall, and set things the way they needed to be. Carlisle's office didn't take much. It was simple yet fantastic.

"Do you mind cleaning up while I go work on Edward's room?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Thank you for talking to me about that Rosalie," I bit my lip.

"Yeah," Rosalie nodded. "It's nice to know where you stand."

I left the room, locking myself in Edward's room. I looked around. Here I was, back in Edward's bedroom. Not quite like the one in Forks. But still. A sharp knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Unlocking it, I opened the door

"Thought you might need this." Alice held my Ipod in her little hand.

"Thanks. Did you see me singing along with my music?" I asked, knowingly as I took the Ipod from her.

"Of course not," She smiled. "Be careful with the hammer." Alice chimed as she skipped away. I rolled my eyes, laughing as I closed and locked the door._ I work just fine with hammers thank you very much. What did she see coming anyway? _I plugged my music device into his stereo.

Singing along with Kelly Clarkson, I got to work on painting the walls. _Do I want to become a vampire? I've got my job, and Cassie, and my friends in California. _I worked on painting but obviously my mind was far away. _I can't just leave them behind. If Edward and I try this again, I'll want to look around the same age as he is otherwise I'll look like an aunt to the Cullen kids. What, so he'd be my nephew? Ew. So in other words, I'd want to be changed soon if I decide I want to be with him again. But I can't just leave California just for him, can I? I don't know anymore. I bet normal girls don't have this kind of dilemma when it comes to getting back together with an ex. I don't recommend falling in love with a vampire. Makes life way too complicated. As if it's not complicated enough. I already look a little older than he his. Okay, so I'd be like a grade above him. Big deal. _

_Oh my God. Am I seriously considering this? If someone had mentioned the name Edward Cullen to me a couple weeks ago, I would have acted like I didn't know who he was and that he didn't matter. And now I'm all googly-eyed when it comes to him. Just like I was in high school. This is insane._

I didn't even realize I was done painting the entire room until I took a step back. _Holy crow. Maybe I should think more often. Gets shit done faster. _I put the paint stuff away, setting up the room. I hammered a nail into the wall when I heard laughter outside the room. Cocking my head to the door, I slammed the hammer at the nail one more time. "Ow! Mother trucker!" I yelled as it collided with my hand instead of the nail. I dropped the hammer, staring at my hand. I clutched to my hand to my chest, whimpering.

"Elle?" Edward yelled outside the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy. Nothing to worry about. Don't come in." I glared at the hammer lying innocently on the ground.

"Are you sure?" He asked. _Aww, he's worried about me._

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'm not bleeding, I'm fine" I answered. I gingerly picked up the hammer, my eyes never leaving it. _I don't trust the damn thing now._ I looked at my hand. _Great, that's gonna bruise._ I put a couple more nails into the wall, hanging the black cubes on the wall. Another hour and I was done. I left the room, finding Edward just outside the doorway. I quickly closed the door.

"What happened?" He asked, looking me over.

"I got into a fight with a hammer," I shrugged, heading over to Alice's room.

"So, who won?" He followed me down the hall.

"You know, I'm not really sure." That earned me a laugh.

"They've been done for a while. Everyone's downstairs," he told me.

I stopped in my tracks. "Okay. Shall we get the show on the road, and show the rooms?"

Edward nodded "The rooms are ready," he announced down the stairs. A few minutes later, everyone was crowding the upstairs, Cassie and Emmett lead the way to Alice and Jasper's room, with Emmett opening the door. It looked like you were looking outside. The wallpaper on three walls including the one where the door was looked like a forest in the fall, with tall skinny trees with golden leaves falling to the ground. Only the wall to the left with the window was painted a soft creamy yellow. The bed was butted up against the wall right in front of us, the same color wood as the trees. The bedspread was an orange color like the leaves. There was one nightstand next to the bed with a yellow lamp and a cream colored lamp shade. The dresser to the right of the door was the same as the bed, with dried leaves lying on top.

Alice gasped. "This is so beautiful! I feel like I'm outside, it's wonderful!"

Jasper walked in, looking all around him. "Better than I imagined," he nodded.

Cassie beamed. "I'm glad you guys like it."

"Good job Cass," I complimented. It was really pretty.

"Thanks," She smiled as we backed up, making our way past the staircase to Carlisle's office.

"Go ahead," I motioned to Carlisle.

He opened the door, revealing his massive desk sitting in the middle of the room. Under the desk sat a rug the same color as the walls which were a light taupe. It was a pretty contrast with the dark wood of his desk. To the left, a bookshelf took up the entire wall. Right now it was empty except for a couple knick-knacks. I don't know where he kept his books. On the right were pictures and photos of his life, that were, until recently, in a box. The frames of each matched the bookshelf and desk.

"I'm at a loss for words. This is great. Thank you. I really like it." Carlisle smiled back at us.

"I thought you might like it. Simple yet, not boring," I grinned.

"Now, for Edwards' room." Cassie rubbed her hands together.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What? I don't even know what it looks like and usually I have some idea!" she exclaimed.

I stepped in front of the door, flinging it open for everyone to see. The walls were a medium gray with a black border defining the walls. A big bed painted black stood at the far wall, with a white comforter and pillows. Two black nightstands were on each side with matching silver lamps and white lamp shades. On the right wall there were wall cubes. They looked like a box but with the front and back missing. They were turned on their sides so the looked like a diamond. I paired them in fours on the wall, so they looked like a big diamond on the wall. There were three of these big diamonds along the wall, separating out his vinyl's from his CD's and books. Under the CD's diamond stood his stereo system on a metal entertainment center complete with doors. On the opposite wall, the window had black curtains hanging on the sides. On that same wall, closer to the door, were a bunch of round mirrors in different sizes giving the room a modern look. I heard murmurs of appreciation run through the crowd. But there was only one opinion I was looking for.

"This just proves how well you know me. It's perfect." Edward said in my ear. "The only way it could be better is if you lived here with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga. I do own make up that is falling off my face because of this darn heat! Honestly, Portland Oregon should not be 100 degrees! It's not right!**

**Thank you to my betas: Destiny Kalince and xxfam0us**

**There are pictures of Elle's dress and Edward's shirt for their date on my profile.**

My stomach dropped as a smile crossed my face. _Yeah, like that doesn't make a girl blush; the thought of living with your boyfriend. Especially when he looks like my Edward. Ha. __**My**__ Edward. Hmm, living with Edward. _I bit my lip, "I was hoping you would like it." I was sidestepping his implied question, and he knew it. Edward put his hands on my arms just below my shoulders, kissing my cheek.

"We'll talk at dinner," He whispered. _Lovely. Shall we talk about living together before or after we discuss my engagement? I have a feeling I'm not gonna like dinner as much as I could._

"Hey, Elle. Why do you have hand prints on your butt?" Jasper asked. _Great, so he's checking out my ass now. Well, now we have it, Jasper is a butt man. I still don't know what Edward is. Both? Neither?_

"Uh, yeah," I cleared my throat, thankful for the distraction. "That is courtesy of Cassie and Edward. Cassie did it first, and of course, Edward can't be outdone so he had to add his own."

"Good job Edward," Emmett slapped him on the back, grinning. I turned around in time to see Rosalie poke him in the ribs. Edward half smiled.

"I'm glad you guys are so amused," I rolled my eyes. We headed for the stairs, settling on the couch in the family room.

"So what does your house look like?" Alice asked "Since you decorate, it has to be amazing."

"You haven't seen it?" I raised my eyebrow.

She shook her head.

"How would she see it?" Cassie asked, she was sitting next to Rosalie across from Edward and I. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme were to my right.

"Oh, uh, the random pictures I have of us on my phone." I said quickly. _Damn. I gotta be more careful. Cassie isn't on the down low on everything._

Cassie nodded. "Actually, if you saw our house, you probably wouldn't want us to decorate." She laughed.

"Why not?" Esme frowned.

I smiled. "Because it's so random. One wall is bright yellow, another is pink. And then there's green and blue. We couldn't agree on a color so we did all of them. It's like everything is so miss matched, that it works. My room is my safe haven. It's a really pretty turquoise, with all sorts of shelves and junk. I love it." The next hour flew by quickly with the asking and answering of questions.

"What time did you want to do dinner?" I whispered to Edward. Looking up at his face, I inhaled his scent. _Just like I remember..._

"Does seven sound alright?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah." I looked at the clock on the DVD player. It was already five. "We should get going then," I sighed, getting up.

Cassie stood up with me. In fact, everybody did.

"Yeah, Get you ready for your date," she smiled

I put my hand on my hip. "It's not a date."

Edward cleared his throat, raising his eyebrow.

I glanced at him. "Okay, so it is," I corrected.

"Will we see you again before you leave New York?" Carlisle asked, walking us to the door.

"Of course. We don't leave until Thursday." Cassie replied

He nodded "Good."

"Thank you for all your help. It was fun." I smiled at the group, grabbing our purses. A chorus of goodbyes sent us out the door.

"I like them," Cassie announced as we settled in the car.

"Yeah, they're a cool family," I agreed. By the time we got to the hotel, my stomach was in knots. _Am I really this nervous about having dinner with Edward? It's just Edward. Yeah, only the most gorgeous guy on the planet, hello! _Cassie followed me into my room, perching herself on my bed.

"So what are you gonna wear?" She asked.

I stopped. "I don't know. Maybe my jeans and that sequined top I have." I started for my suitcase.

"NO!" Cassie yelled.

I jumped. "What?!"

She settled down "That's more club wear. You're going on a date with the man of your dreams." _You have no idea how true that is my dear. _"You need something more feminine. Did you bring that white strappy dress of yours?"

I thought for a minute. "Oohh, yeah, I did. Good thinking." I unzipped the compartment on my suitcase that holds my hanging stuff. I laid the dress on the bed, running to the bathroom. I put on one of those granny shower caps since I washed my hair earlier and by the grace of God, I didn't get any paint in it. I quickly rinsed off in the shower, returning to my room with Cassie still on my bed reading a magazine.

"Nice hat," She looked up.

"Yeah, hey, these things work. Don't knock it till you try it." I pulled the darn thing off, throwing it on the floor. "Hey, do you think it's too late to cancel?" It was already 6:15.

"What? Why?" Cassie dropped the beloved Cosmo magazine. "Why would you cancel? Are you retarded? If you don't go out with him, I will."

"Because I'm scared of what we'll talk about," I admitted. "I really didn't want him to know about Riley. So thanks for that," I rolled my eyes, putting on nude colored thong under my towel. I learned a long time ago not to put white under white. Totally shows through. Nude, however, doesn't. I fished around for my strapless bra, slipping it on before I dropped my towel, and stepped into my dress. It's a thick, white cotton with wide straps that buckle into the dress. It's got a couple more buckle type things down the dress. It's pretty form fitting but flares out a bit at the bottom which hits just at the knee. I paired the dress with my black pumps. Walking into the bathroom, I redid my make up. Foregoing the perfume, I straightened my hair with my flat iron. I put on my cubic zirconia diamond studs, sighing in the mirror.

Walking back out into my room, I twirled around. "What do you think?"

"Gorgeous honey, just gorgeous. Makes your boobs look great."

I looked at the full length mirror next to the bathroom. "I feel like I'm missing something." I turned, checking out my backside.

"Oh! I have just the thing." Cassie sprung off my bed and out of the room. A few minutes later, she returned with a dark blue jean jacket, shoving it at me.

"I don't wear blue on top," I shook my head.

She snorted. "For him you will."

I chewed on my lip, putting it on. I looked one last time in the mirror. I have to admit, that jacket does complete the look. _I forgot how good I look in blue. Damn. _A light knock on the door, brought me out of my thoughts. My heart thudded. _It's him. Chill out, you just saw him a couple hours ago. Yeah, except, we weren't on a date then._

Cassie opened the door. "Well, don't you look gorgeous?" She smiled, letting him in. "And so does Elle, so you guys are perfect."

"Thank you" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I turned away from the mirror. What a mistake that was. My mouth dropped. _Now, umm, what was I thinking about? _There he was standing in black jeans and an untucked, long sleeved button up gray shirt, with the first couple button undone, of course. Only a few people who aren't emo, can make black jeans look good. Edward is one of those people. Naturally. I wiped my finger along my lip, catching any drool that might have escaped. I grabbed my little silver purse, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Are you ready?" He asked, smiling my favorite half smile.

"Yeah," I bit my lip. He took my hand, leading me out the door. "Bye Cass!"

"Bye. You kids have fun. Hey, call me if you're not coming home tonight." She smiled. Blood rushed to my cheeks. _Did she have to say that in front of him?_

"Goodbye!" I growled. _As in, shut the hell up! _I whipped my head around, glaring at her.

"Tootles," She laughed, waving her fingers at me, like little kids do. I couldn't help but laugh. Cassie is definitely one of a kind. I turned my head back around, breathing in his scent. _God, he smells delicious._

"So, where are we going?" I asked, as we got in the elevator to the garage.

"Sorry. I'm not going tell you," Edward replied, squeezing my hand.

"You know, I still don't like surprises." I looked up at him, memorizing every feature.

"You know, I still don't care. I'm still going to do surprise you anyway." He smiled as we rounded a corner. A car's lights flashed and beeped at us. A Volvo. A Volvo XC60 to be exact.

I laughed. "Some things never change."

He opened the passenger door. "What? I like Volvo's. They're safe." He closed my door. In the next second, he was around the car and in his seat.

"Depends on who's driving," I replied.

He gave me that look like 'oh, please' "I have never gotten a ticket in all my years, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off, as we sped out of the garage. He took my hand as he drove, interlacing the fingers. The blessings of having an automatic transmission. I love the way his cool hand feel on mine. I don't want to ever take that for granted. He moved my hand to his cheek. He rested it there before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. I stared at him in wonder.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward glanced over at me.

"You," I said simply.

He sighed. "What about me?"

"Just you. The way you make the simplest things look so sexy." _Did I really just say that? God, there is no off button on my mouth, is there?_

Edward winked at me. "I could say the same thing about you" Suddenly my face was very hot._ I could die right now and be perfectly fine. Of course, he wouldn't just let me die. He would probably change me into a vampire. Wouldn't he?_

"If I was on the brink of death, would you change me?" I asked.

He stopped breathing, eyes narrowing at the road. _Obviously not his favorite topic. I'm just glad he hasn't let go of my hand. _Minutes went by in silence.

"If it was a wrongful death and there was no other cure or no other way to keep you alive, then yes. You can't seriously be still considering becoming a vampire" I could see the muscles protruding from his clenched jaw.

"I'm just curious Edward. I'm not going to ask you to change me tomorrow. Breathe. Or don't. You're choice." I shrugged. His hand loosened on the steering wheel. He pulled into a parking lot, shutting off the car.

Shaking his head, he turned to me. "You never cease to amaze me Elle."

I raised my eyebrow. "Is that a good thing?"

Edward half smiled. "A very good thing." He got out of the car and a second later, my door was open. I carefully stepped out of the car. I don't wear a skirt or dress for that matter, very often. He quickly took my hand, leading me into the restaurant. It was a cute little restaurant from what I could see, but I couldn't take my eyes off the man in front of me. We were quickly seated in the dimly lit place. It had the soft kind of light where everyone looks amazing. I set my purse next to me, shrugging out of my jacket.

"How are you two doing tonight?" A pretty waitress came up to our table.

"We're doing well. Thank you," Edward replied, barely glancing at her.

"Good! Well, my name is Tiffany and I'll be your server. Can I get you anything to drink while you look over the menu?" Apparently she only had eyes for Edward. _Not that I blame her._

"Water is fine for me. Elle?" He gestured to me.

"Um, iced tea, please." I smiled.

"Sure," Tiffany smiled at Edward and left. We'll see if she actually gets my drink order.

"So, if you don't like Volvo's then what do you drive?" he asked.

"I never said I don't like them. They're just typically you. I drive a '08 Mustang. I've found out I have a bit of a lead foot." I grinned.

"Oh, so I've rubbed off on you." _Oh, in more ways than you know, darling._

"I guess you could say that."

He leaned back, smiling. Tiffany came by, placing our drinks down. She remembered. One point for the waitress.

"Are you two ready to order?" She inquired. _Dammit. I did it again. I didn't even look at the menu. _I quickly opened it, scanning the page.

"Could I get a chicken Caesar salad?" I closed the menu, handing it to her.

"And for you?" She much too eagerly turned to Edward. _This is getting old, quick._

"I'm fine for right now. Thanks." He handed over his menu. She slowly nodded her head, walking away.

"Please don't be upset, but why did you not want me to know about your fiancé?" Edward started.

_And here we go._ "I don't know. Isn't it a taboo to talk about past relationships when you're on a date?"

"Elle," He pressed.

"Okay." _It's so easy to surrender to him. Too easy. _"I just don't like talking about it to anyone. We were only dating a year when he proposed. But I didn't think I was ready for all of that, so I ended it" _Can we please skip this topic? Please?_

"Why did you say yes at his proposal?" _So much for my wishes. _But Edward could probably ask me anything and I would answer truthfully._ I thought only alcohol had truth serum. Apparently Edward has it too. It's called his face._

I sighed. "Because I thought that's what I wanted at the time. But I quickly realized it wasn't. It just didn't feel right. In fact, I have no idea what I want anymore."

"How long ago was it?" He leaned forward onto his elbows.

"Cassie didn't tell you? I broke if off six months ago." I took a drink of my ice tea.

"Do you think you'll ever get married?" He had a thoughtful look on his face. _Where is this going?_

I shook my head, scrunching up my face. "Probably not. I tried the whole engagement thing, it's not for me."

His eyes dropped to the table. He then looked back up at me through his lashes. _I love it when he does that._

"What if it's to me?" Edward asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, and then quickly shut it. _How do I answer that? _My heart started pounding at the thought of it. I looked down at my hand on the table, imagining a ring from Edward on my finger. _Hmm, not a bad thought, really._

"Umm, I'm not sure. Would you change me then? Because I'm not gonna grow old while my husband stays forever young."

He thought for a moment. "If you married me first, then perhaps." My stomach had butterflies just thinking about marrying Edward. And they're totally not the same butterflies I had when it came to marrying Riley, those were like freaking rabid bats. I swear everyone can hear my heart about to jump out of my chest. It's pounding so hard. I took a deep breath as my salad was delivered.

"Can I get you anything else?" Tiffany glanced at me briefly before turning to Edward.

"We're fine. Thank you." Edward answered. And away she went. _Buh-bye. _I took a few bites of my salad, trying hard to forget that he was watching my every move. _Like that doesn't make a girl nervous._ But suddenly, I wasn't hungry. I ate a couple more bites before I pushed my plate away.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said breathlessly. He pulled out his wallet, throwing a few bills on the table. Grabbing my jacket and purse, we headed out the door. The sun was halfway down as we exited the restaurant.

We were walking to the car when he paused, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure," I shrugged. I had no where to be. I put my purse in his car, putting my jacket on. He took my hand, interlacing the fingers once more.

"My offer still stands," He said as we walked down the sidewalk. _What offer? Marriage? Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?_

He must have noticed my confusion. "I mean of you living with me."

_Oh. Like that's so much better. I don't think I would be able to contain myself if I lived with him. Plus, I can't live with him. It's totally not logical. But it would be so hot. One half of me was screaming 'Hell yeah!' While the other, more sensible side was saying 'Umm, no.'_

"Edward," I replied, softly. "My life is in California. I can't just get up and leave. My job. Cassie. They need me." _Don't they?_

"I'm not saying right this second Elle. It's just something to think about." And he left it at that. We walked for a while in silence, enjoying each others company. I stopped, taking off my high heels. Not the best for walking in. I held them in my right hand as we walked.

"You really shouldn't walk barefoot on here," He advised, looking down at my feet.

"Okay, then let's not walk here," I steered him to the park on our right. The grass felt cool against my feet as we continued walking. He suddenly stopped.

"Please answer me this," He turned to me, taking both of my hands. I dropped my shoes without a second thought. "How do you feel about me, right now? Right this second."

"I love you," I blurted. _Ugh, why did I have to say that? I give up. The guard around my heart stood up and walked away. _ "More than anything."

"And I love you," He said softly. I was completely lost in his gold eyes.

"So why is this so hard?" I pressed my lips together in a hard line.

"It doesn't have to be." Edward murmured. He kissed me lightly, enveloping me in his arms. I immediately clung to him. We stayed like that for minutes or hours, I'm not sure which. _I can't believe how much I missed being in his arms. _Slowly, he pulled away.

"We should probably get back,"

I reluctantly nodded. He picked up my shoes, walking back to the car. It was kind of amusing watching Edward carry a pair of high heels. He silently opened the door for me. I slid into the leather seat, taking my shoes from him. I put them on as he got in. On our way back, he took my hand again. I traced circles on the back of his hand.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, looking over at him

"I'm thinking about how I don't want this night to end." He replied, staring at the road.

"So, let's not end it." I told him. My heart started racing. Again. He glanced at me with a small smile. Edward turned on some light music as he took the wrong way to my hotel. As we pulled up to his house, it was completely dark. _Where is everyone? I have an inkling that they're not asleep, so what could they possibly be doing? _He pulled into the garage, closing the door with a press of a button. Magic. We got out and I took my shoes off once again._ I don't need my loud shoes disturbing them. Whatever they're doing. _He lead me up to his room, as if I didn't know the way. He closed and locked the door, not bothering with a light. The moonlight through the window was enough. I smiled at my handy work. I put my shoes and purse next to the door but not before sending a text message to Cassie. I swear I could hear her squeal from here.

I smiled. "Edward," I said softly.

He turned. Grabbing his arm, I pulled him to me. My lips found his without a problem. With a second in hesitation, he kissed me back. A few precious seconds later, he pulled away. He pushed me an arms length away. _Are you kidding me?_

"You still don't trust yourself with me, even after all this time?" I asked, incredulously. _I can't believe it. _And then I could just about see the gears turning in his head. He suddenly rushed up to me, forcing me against the door. Edward kissed me violently, losing his hands in my hair. One of my hands found its way to his bronze tresses, while the other clung to his hard back for dear life. He then dropped his hands to my thighs, pulling me up around his waist, our kiss never breaking. He turned away from the wall, walking until suddenly, I was lying down on something soft, with him on top of me. I broke away from the kiss, planting little kisses along his jaw line. I kissed his neck, earning me a hiss. I smiled against his skin, kissing it again. He pushed my head away with his, giving me the same treatment. He kissed up and down my neck. _Oh God. That feels so good. _He came back to my lips, I parted them and he slipped his tongue in. Our tongues met, dancing around each other. I swear, sparks flew. I moaned softly. His tongue recoiled, but didn't break the kiss. My hand slipped from his back to his front, finding its way under his shirt. He flinched at the touch. We rolled so we were on our sides, and our kiss broke.

"Elle," he said softly. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Probably exactly what you do to me." I answered, breathlessly. He kissed me once more, rolling over onto his back, pulling the covers down and around us. I peppered his face with kisses before giving up. I rested my head against his chest, leaving my hand on his flat hard stomach. His arm curled around me. We spent the whole night holding onto each other. After some time, I fell asleep in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. I do own a phone that chooses when it works right.**

**Thank you to my betas: Destiny Kalince and xxfam0us. **

I woke up to brightness in the room. With my eyes still closed, I patted the space next to me. Empty. Opening my eyes, I pouted. _Where did he go? _I sat up, looking around. I could get used to waking up in this room. Of course, I would much rather wake up in him arms, then it wouldn't matter where. The paint smell had subsided in the night. All I smelled was him. A light knock sounded at the door.

I cleared my throat. "Um, come in?"

The door opened and Alice slipped in.

She smiled. "He went hunting so he could spend as much time with you as possible. He should be back soon."

"Well that explains it. Thanks," I nodded. _This is a little awkward._ As she crossed the room, she laid something on the bed by my feet.

"I brought you some clothes. I had a feeling you didn't bring any extra on your date," Alice replied. I felt my cheeks heat up. I winced as I stepped onto the floor from the bed.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She rushed to my side.

"No, I'm fine. Those damn shoes are not for walking." I laughed. _Yeah, except it wasn't my feet that were hurting._

"That's why I wear flats. I'll let you change." Alice turned, heading for the door.

My eyes dropped to the floor. "Alice?" I started.

She paused. "Yes?" Just then my phone started singing:

**What's going on on the floor?**

**I love this record baby**

**But I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, alright**

"Um, I'll ask you later." I looked up as she nodded and left. For the first time, I noticed Edward's white leather chaise lounge sitting in the corner. _Now that completed the room. Why didn't I think of it? _I smiled. My jacket, purse and shoes were sitting neatly on top of it. I dashed for my phone, digging it out of my purse.

"Hello?" I flipped it open.

"Hello?! Like you don't know who this is?" came the voice.

"Hi Cassie," I rolled my eyes, strolling around the room.

"Soo, how did it go? I want details woman. DETAILS!" She squealed.

I laughed. "Nothing happened, so chill out. We talked and just laid in bed, enjoying spending the time with each other."

"You talked. In bed. Hello! There's something wrong with this picture! No squeaky squeaky?! Nothing? I don't believe you." She accused.

"Well, you can believe what you want. All we did was make out a little. And yeah, we could have done other stuff, but it was perfect the way it ended up. It was…" I trailed off. _How do I describe it?_

"It was beautiful? Amazing? Sexy?" Cassie guessed.

I chewed on my bottom lip. "Um, all of the above?"

"You know you're telling me everything when I see you tonight right?" She told me.

"Oh! Guess who I ran into at the sushi place? She moved here last summer." Cassie didn't wait for me to answer. "Holly Jensen."

"Yay, Holly," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know you don't like her, but I do," she replied.

"How? She's super annoying." I stopped at the window, gazing outside.

"Funny, she says the same thing about you."

I frowned. "Why are we talking about her?"

"Oh, because I'm gonna hang out with her today. So you're free to hang out with your lover boy." The only problem I have with Holly is her really high pitched voice. It's the kind that makes you cringe when you hear it. And to make matters worse? The girl loves to hear herself talk. I shuddered.

"Well, you kids have fun," I mocked.

"You too babe. Call me later." Cassie demanded.

"I will. Bye." I hung up my phone, tossing it on the couch. I turned in front of the mini mirrors, hitching my dress up to my thighs. Well, there's no bruise for him to notice. _So that's a good thing. _I poked the spot where he had gripped my thigh last night._ Ow. Yeah, it's sore. But so worth it. There is no way in hell he's finding out about this. Otherwise he'll never get close to me again. _

Walking to the bed, I slipped out of the dress. I put on the clothing Alice left for me. The top was a dark purple strapless baby doll type shirt with an empire waist. It hit about mid-thigh. The pants were capri-length black leggings. Grabbing my purse, I dabbed on some powder and mascara. I stepped into my heels, checking myself out in the mirror. I saw something move behind me.

I jumped. "Edward!" My hand flew to my chest.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He walked forward, flipping the light on.

I smiled. "It's okay. How long have you been there?"

"I just got here." I walked into his open arms. Edward kissed my cheek, pulling me close.

After a minute or two, he pulled back. "I suppose I should get you back." He smoothed my hair back from my face. My breath instantly hitched.

"Actually," I kissed his cheek "I have nowhere to be. Cassie's hanging out with one of her friends."

A smile swept across his face. "Really? Well, what would you like to do today?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know. Anything."

"Good. Because I know what we're doing today," he replied.

I put my hand on my hip. "Then why did you ask me what I wanted to do?"

He shrugged. "To be polite."

I shook my head, smiling. I walked to the door, opening it. "Come in Alice." Alice, Jasper and Rosalie stood in the doorway. Emmett came up behind them.

"How did you know they were there?" Edward asked, startled. They hadn't knocked.

I shrugged. "It's a gift. Besides, it's Alice. You know she can't leave me alone for long."

She pranced in. "Would you like to play a game with us Elle?"

I turned to face her. "I'm not playing baseball. I'm still not good at sports."

Edward suddenly growled.

"What?" I snapped my head to him.

He looked down at me. "They're not letting me know what it is. And will you please stop singing the Barney song Emmett. Please?"

I cocked my head to the side. "I thought you said you knew what we were doing today. Were you gonna pawn off their idea as your own? Tsk, tsk Edward."

In a quick flash, Edward scowled and grabbed my arm, yanking me back to him. I collided with his hard body, letting a squeal escape my lips. _Hmmm. Hard body. Sexy body. Stop it! _He wrapped his arms around me. _God, he smells delicious._

"No. Not baseball. Truth or dare." Rosalie smiled.

"NO!" Edward barked.

I jumped.

"Sorry, Love. I keep doing that to you." He rubbed my shoulders. "We are not playing that! Do you remember last time? That blue hair dye took _forever_ to get out!"

I frowned, looking at him over my shoulder, "When was this?"

He sighed. "Before we moved to Forks." I squinted my eyes, trying to imagine him with blue hair. _Nope, can't do it._

"I think it'll be fun. Let's do it." I decided, turning back to the group. Emmett's face lit up with a grin.

"Elle," Edward whispered in my ear. "I'd rather do something else." My stomach quivered. _Oh God. Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?_

I gulped, trying to gain some composure. "We'll have plenty of time for that. I want to play." _With you. _I mentally slapped myself. _Get a freaking grip!_

"Great!" Alice chimed.

"But first, it's breakfast time for the human. Esme made you something to eat." Jasper told me. I blushed a little._ It's so weird being the only one who actually eats normal food. _I followed Edward downstairs and into the kitchen while the others continued down the other stairs. _The Others._ _Hmm. Not a bad movie, actually._

"Guess it's impossible to sneak into this house, huh?" I smiled when I saw Esme.

She laughed. "Yeah. How are you Elle? Sleep well?"

My face flushed. "Yeah. Thanks."

Esme handed me a plate of steaming pancakes.

"Wow. Esme, you didn't have to do all this." I took the plate from her.

"I wanted to. I loved pancakes. So please, enjoy them." She cleaned up the usually spotless kitchen and left. I sat at the breakfast bar facing the dining room. Edward sat on my right. I quickly ate most of the pancakes. Glancing over at him, I took note that he hadn't looked away from me since we sat down.

I swiveled my chair to face him. "You know, that's really unnerving."

He smirked. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." I smiled. "I mean, honestly, why do people choose to go to a restaurant for their date. There is nothing attractive about eating."

Edward leaned forward, tracing his thumb along my lower lip. A shiver ran along my spine. He then brought his thumb to his mouth, licking it.

"I forgot what syrup tastes like. It's not like I remember."

"Yeah, I bet." I made a face.

He sighed. "Are you ready? They're getting anxious."

I stood up heading to the stairs. "Heaven forbid we keep them waiting."

I heard him snicker, following me down the stairs. Alice and Jasper were on the right side of the couch, closest to the stairs while Rosalie and Emmett were on the opposite side. Leaving the middle for us. _Us. Hmm. I haven't heard that term portray to me and Edward in quite some time. Not bad._

"Okay, I'll go first." Rosalie spoke up. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered timidly.

"What secret have you been sworn to never to tell?" Rosalie smirked.

"Well, I swore. So I can't tell you," she objected.

"Oh, come on Alice. Dares trump swears." I replied.

She sat perfectly still for a moment. "I guess it doesn't matter now. My old best friend Daisy cheated on her husband. Twice."

Emmett huffed. "It's not fun if you don't know the person."

Alice shrugged. "It's true. My turn. Emmett?"

"I don't trust your dares. I like my hair color, so truth." He replied, leaning back on the couch and lazily putting his arm around his wife.

"On a one to ten scale, how do you rate Rosalie's kisses?" Alice asked.

"Perfect ten." He answered immediately. _Almost like he had been practicing the answer._ But that didn't stop the 'awws' from us girls or the groans from the opposite sex. He leaned over, kissing Rosalie's cheek.

"Edward. Truth or dare." Emmett started grinning ear to ear. _That makes me a little worried..._

Edward sighed. "You won't let it down if I say truth, so I'm stuck with dare."

"I dare you to make out with a pillow." You could just hear the smile in Emmett's voice. I looked over at Edward. His mouth twitched. I'm not sure if he's mad or amused. He looked down at me and winked. Amused. Grabbing one of the new purple pillows, I tossed it at him. He smiled, catching the pillow. He laid down on the ground at my feet, holding the pillow. He ran his hand down the side of it, looking at it longingly.

"You don't have to flirt with it first, just make out with it!" Emmett laughed. Edward shot him a look with a small smile on his face before returning his attention to the beloved pillow. He bent his head down, kissing the pillow. He moved it closer to him, making little sounds as he kissed. _Oh my God. Watching Edward make out with a pillow is actually really hot. I've never wanted to be a pillow so much in my life. _He moved his head around, making kissing sounds and apparently really getting into it. I shifted, suddenly uncomfortable on the couch.

Jasper kicked his foot. "That's enough, dude." _Damn you Jasper._ Edward got up, laughing. He tossed the pillow at Rosalie who batted it away.

"Ew, that's gross. Elle, he defiled your pillows!" She exclaimed. _I wouldn't mind being defiled..._

I gulped. "It was bound to happen sometime. But I thought Emmett would've done the honors." That earned me a laugh. Edward sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. Instinctively, I moved closer to him.

"So," He said slowly. "Jasper. Truth or dare."

"Truth." He responded.

"What did you first think of Alice when you met her?" He raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Honestly?" Jasper turned to Alice. "You know I love you, but at first I was a little freaked out because she knew exactly who I was but I didn't have a darn clue as to who she was. But then I got to know her and fell in love with her." He kissed her sweetly. Alice smiled.

"Now it's Rosalie's turn. Truth or dare sis?" He grinned.

"Dare." She said, confidently.

"I dare you to eat human food." The smile dropped from her face.

"What? We don't have any human food." She crossed her arms.

"Au contraire." Jasper stood up. "Esme made some for Elle."

Rosalie groaned as he sped up the stairs. Almost exactly two second later, Jasper came down with a pancake in his hand.

"I have to eat all of that?!" She exclaimed.

We all nodded.

"I hate you all." Rosalie gingerly took the pancake from Jasper. She tore off a piece, shoving it into her mouth. She chewed slowly, almost gagging. "Oh, this is so gross," she mumbled.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to eat with your mouth full?" Alice teased.

Rosalie glared at her, shaking her head as she took another bite. Soon the pancake was gone.

"Okay Jasper. Right back to you. Truth or dare?" She wiped off her mouth.

"Dare," He replied, almost smugly.

"I dare you to let us make you over." She grinned.

"What, like clothes? No big deal," he shrugged.

Rosalie shook her head. "Make-up too." She and Alice stood up, with Alice taking his arm. Jasper looked stricken.

"Come on Elle." Alice guided her husband around the couch and into Rosalie's room. I followed suit, shutting the door. Alice held him down on the floor while Rosalie and I attacked his face. Half an hour later he was all prettified. We walked out into the other room. Emmett and Edward took one look and started laughing. I looked back at Jasper. We did pretty good. He had black eyeliner on, or 'guyliner' as Pete Wentz calls it, with gray and brown eye shadow. I don't really like those colors together but Jasper pulls it off. Top the eye make-up off with a little blush and ruby red lipstick, and he's set. As for the clothes, well, he was now dressed in one of Rosalie's green tube tops, but kept his own pants on because none of us had anything to fit him.

"Aww, he looks so cute!" Emmett crooned. Jasper just sat on the couch, defeated. I laughed, sitting down again.

"Edward," Jasper cleared his throat. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." came the reply.

"What made you fall in love with Elle when she was Bella?" Jasper tried to look serious but with his get-up on, it was not working.

Edward paused for a second. "Because she was so different than any woman I've ever known- as you know, the only mind I can't read. I couldn't hear her thoughts so that was refreshing and also frustrating." He turned to me, locking me in with his eyes. "Just the way you look at life and who you are makes me fall more in love with you everyday."

"Wow." I breathed. _That has got to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. _He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Now, Emmett." _And the moment is over. _"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Emmett jumped up, ready for anything.

Edward snickered. "No sex with Rosalie for a month."

Emmett's mouth dropped. "Is that for the whole pillow thing? That's cold man! A month?"

"Are you trying to punish me too? Hello?" Rosalie exclaimed.

He shrugged. "You'll be fine."

Emmett huffed. "Fine. But when the month's over, I don't want any noise complaints." He winked at his wife. _I'm so glad I won't be around then. Or will I? Oh God, I am not thinking about this now. _Rosalie smiled back.

"Elle!" He sang my name. _Oh dear._ "You haven't done one yet. Truth or dare Ellie bellie!"

"Oh please, don't ever call me that." I sighed, "Dare. Be nice."

"I dare you to drink blood."

"What?" Edward exclaimed "No." _So protective._

I put my hand on his arm. "Edward, it's fine. Calm down." I bit my lip. "How much would I have to drink?"

With decorating and putting crap together, you are bound to bleed so I've sort of gotten used to seeing it and tasting it from time to time. But that's my own blood. I'm not sure about drinking someone else's.

"Only a few ounces. You got the stomach for it?" Emmett asked.

"We'll see," I shrugged. "Where is it?"

"Oh, we have to go get it. Rosalie and I need to hunt anyway. Be back!" He and Rosalie stood up, taking off upstairs.

"This should be interesting." _What did I get myself into?_

Edward pulled me onto his lap. "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to," he whispered.

I shook my head. "No. I want to. Sort of. I'm not gonna wimp out. I might faint though so watch out for that."

He pulled me closer. As if that was even possible. Not that I mind. I melted into this chest, leaning my head back on his shoulder. Jasper grabbed the remote, turning the TV on. We watched two episodes of Dark Angel before they were back.

"Lunch time Elle," Emmett's voice boomed as they walked into the room. My stomach tightened._ I can do this. Oh Jeez. Am I really gonna do this? _He handed me a cup with the dark red liquid. At least the cup wasn't clear so I don't have to stare at it beforehand. Edward grabbed my hand that was on the cup, pulling it towards him, and smelling it.

"Good choice. It's mountain lion." He told me as he let go of it. _Interesting. First taste of mountain lion._

"Ugh, it's still warm. I don't suppose you'd put it in a bloody mary for me?" I looked up at Emmett.

"Nope." He and Rosalie sat back down. Every one of them leaned forward, not wanting to miss a thing. _Great. An audience. Thanks. _I sniffed it and my stomach churned. _If you're going to become a vampire, better get used to it. _I looked around at everyone before I looked back at the drink. Bringing the cup to my lips, I took a tiny sip. It was a strange taste. Surprisingly, my stomach stayed down. I closed my eyes, taking a bigger sip.

"Are you okay?" Edward's melodious voice asked.

"Yeah. It's weird. I can drink it and be okay, but try to look at it and it gets all hazy." I took another small drink. _I am going to finish this dare, dammit. It's almost like when you go to the dentist and get your teeth cleaned. If it's been a while since you've been there, you have the taste of blood in your mouth the whole day. It's kind of like that. _I drank it down and the cup was being taken away from me. I opened my eyes as Edward downed the rest of it, putting the cup on the floor.

"Wow. I didn't think you would actually do it." Rosalie looked astonished.

I shrugged. "Just don't ask me to do it again unless I've been changed." _Great. Now I can't get the taste out of my mouth. Lovely. _I moved my tongue around my mouth, trying to wash down the blood.

"Alright. My turn. Alice. Truth of dare?" I coughed.

"Dare." She smiled sweetly at me. _Oh honey, if you only knew._

"I was thinking truth, but in that case…I dare you to wear the same shirt for a week." I smiled.

Alice looked more pale than usual. "The same shirt? For a week? But, I, uh... I can't do it!"

"You better! And I'll hear from them if you don't since I won't be around to verify. I'm not a vampire and I just drank blood. I think you can handle this." I gave her my 'come on' look.

She sighed. "Okay. Has everybody gone twice?"

"No! I still have a turn! Rosalie." I turned my attention to her.

"Yes?" She replied, pleasantly.

"One to ten. How do you rate Emmett's kissing abilities?" I inquired.

"Hmm." Rosalie pondered, gazing at her monkey man. He held up both hands with fingers splayed. He grinned, nodding. _He already knows the answer._

"I would say a nine." _Or maybe not!_

Emmett's face fell. "What? A nine?" He turned to her. "Nine?! Then who's a ten?"

She shrugged, smiling at him.

"I gave you a ten and you give me a nine? What kind of crap is that?" Emmett pouted. I couldn't help but laugh. Poor Emmett.

"My turn." Alice jumped up in her seat. "Elle. You already did a dare, so you get a truth. Do you see yourself marrying Edward?"

_Let's just jump into that question shall we?_ My heart stopped. _Fuck. _My breath came in short spurts. I slid off of Edward's lap, lost in my zone of thought._ It's one thing for Edward and I to talk about it jokingly, but openly talking about it with his family? I don't know if I can handle this._

"I, umm. Uhh." My brain scrambled for words. _How the hell do I answer this? If I say no, then Edward will be crushed. But if I say yes, then it will get everyone's hopes up. Especially his. What do I do? Marriage? A wedding? I don't know if I can answer this. _I faintly heard my name being called.

"I umm. I don't think I'm qualified to answer that. I umm, I gotta go." I stood up, stumbling up the stairs. _Do I see myself marrying Edward? What kind of question is that? I think I feel the blood coming up. _I blindly made my way upstairs to the living room. I leaned over something, resting my forehead on the cool surface. My face was burning. I placed my hands on either side of my head, palms down on the flat surface.

_I can't do this. I'm not meant to get married. Ever. Even to Edward. I can't. But I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. Where does that make sense? _I groaned._ I was raised to hate white gowns and rings and- oh God, I'm gonna be sick. _I held my breath, pushing it back down.

"Elle?" A calm voice came up behind me. Something cold touched my lower back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy," I mumbled against the hard surface.

"I'm sorry she asked you that, she wouldn't let me see what she was thinking. We aren't ready for a question like that. You aren't ready for a question like that. Come on. Let's go somewhere, where it's just the two of us." Edward pulled me away from what I quickly realized was his piano, my hot breath evaporating on top of it. I barely remember being carried and set into a leather seat. I was lost to oblivion before the car started.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns what I can not. I do own an Ipod that I'm secretly hoping will die so I can get a new one. I don't see the point in getting a new one when it's working just fine...Damn.**

**Just a heads up guys, I will be on vacation next week. While I am bringing my laptop, I am not sure if I will have internet so who knows if I'll be able to post a chapter until the weekend when I get back. I will try to get one out on Sunday before we leave, but no guarantees.**

**Thank you to my betas: Destiny Kalince and xxfam0us!**

_I can't marry Edward. I mean, technically, I can. But it's impossible. I would have to give up so much just to be with him. Is it worth it? Is it worth giving up Cassie and California, and pretty much everything that is familiar to me now? I'm not sure I can answer that question right now. Even to myself. On one hand, I would be with the love of my life forever but on the other hand, I would lose so many other things for the same amount of time._

I felt a cool hand press against my forehead. That brought me back to reality.

"Elle?" I could hear the concern in his voice. "Are you alright? Maybe we should go see Carlisle." _Yeah, like he would be able to solve this dilemma._

"No," I mumbled. "I'm fine. Just the drinking of the blood and talking about marriage, not the best combination." I sighed, opening my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Edward took my hand in both of his.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault. You know, you beat yourself up too much. You can't fix everything nor can you take the blame for every single thing that goes wrong." I looked over at him. We were parked and he was turned completely towards me.

"I didn't realize I do that." He replied.

"That's who you are Edward. You try to fix what you can't. That's not always a bad thing. It's an admirable quality, actually. I'm not asking you to change that. You're perfect."

I paused, looking at our surroundings. He opened his mouth like he was gonna say something.

"Why are we at a park?" I cut him off before he could contradict me.

He shrugged. "I thought it would be fun. I'm not perfect." He mumbled the last part.

"I heard that, and yes you are. Don't argue with me, you won't win. Let's have fun." I winked as I got out of the car, shutting the door. There were only a few people around. Edward walked slowly over to me after he shut his door. Slow for him, normal pace for me. It helps when other humans are around. _Listen to me. Other humans. _We walked over to the swings, sitting down. I started rocking back and forth on my feet, heel to toe. I looked over at Edward. He wasn't moving.

"Are you gonna swing?" I cocked my head to the side.

He had a pained look on his face. "I'm not sure I know how."

I stopped abruptly, almost tipping myself over. "How do you not know how?" I held my laughter in, but I couldn't stop the grin.

"It's been over a hundred years since I've been on one of these," he smiled sheepishly.

"Aww, poor baby." I stood up, walking behind him. "Here, put your legs straight out."

"Elle," He hesitated. "You're not going to be able to push me."

"Oh please. Just because you're practically made of granite does not mean you weigh a ton." I squeezed his shoulders. "Now do it." I kissed his cheek and he actually obeyed. I pushed him hard, almost losing balance. Almost. I moved out of the way in time for him to come swinging back. Pushing him again, I felt the muscles in his back. _Good God, even his back side is…well, wow._

"Elle?" He called my name after a few more pushes. "Get on a swing, this is awkward when I'm the only one swinging." I pushed him one last time just for the feel of it.

"Are you ready to do it yourself?" Walking around to the side, I watched the swing moving him forward and backward. He looked so darn cute.

I bit my lip. "Okay, when you swing back, move your legs underneath you."

He raised his eyebrow, but did as he was told.

"Good!" I smiled. "Now, as you move forward-"

"I got it now," he cut me off. "Get on the damn swing!" He laughed. I watched him for a few seconds before retreating to my own swing. I got going so I was even with him.

I looked over at Edward. "You wanna have a contest? See who can go the highest?"

Edward laughed. "You think you can beat me?"

"Hey, you just re-learned how. I might have a shot." I shot back. Immediately, I started moving my legs faster, throwing my weight back as I went forward. In the corner of my eye, I saw him doing the same thing, with a determined look on his face. If only I had my camera right now.

Price to get to New York: $500

Price for gas to get to the park: $20

Look on Edward's face: Priceless.

I pushed myself harder, going higher. We battled it out in silence, trying to out-swing each other. My arms started aching, so I slowed down.

"Alright! You win! I give up." I stopped pumping my legs, letting the swing slow down by itself.

"I told you I would win," he smirked, looking over at me.

"It's not fair! You're stronger than me." I pouted_. I hate losing. _He jumped off the swing when it was at its highest point, landing softly.

"Show off!" I shouted. He laughed. I kicked off my heels, sending them flying. I braced myself, jumping off of the swing. My feet crashed to the ground, with my hands hitting the earth right after to catch myself. Not as graceful as his. But at least I didn't fall flat on my face. _One point for Elle. _I smiled, standing up. I spied one of my shoes, grabbing it. I looked over and Edward had my other one.

"What would you like to do now?" He handed me my beloved shoe. Looking around the park, something caught my eye. I grabbed his hand, leading him across the park.

"Get on." I motioned to the merry-go-round as we approached it.

He just looked at me.

"You do remember how this works right? Or did they not have that in your time, you poor deprived boy?" I raised my eyebrow.

Edward suddenly pulled me close, chest to chest. Sort of. I'm a little short for it to be chest to chest, so it was more like shoulder to chest. "Don't patronize me woman," he growled, smashing his lips against mine. _And what a smashing good time that was._ Dropping my shoes, my hands wound themselves in his hair. Our lips moved together as if they were acting on their own.

He pulled away, leaving me breathing hard. "Get on." _Get on what?! Oh, right. The merry-go-round._

"No, you get on. I'm running this show." I replied, kissing his sweet lips once more.

"Bella, get on the merry-go-round," He ordered.

"I'm impressed, you know what it's called-" I stopped. "Hey, my name's not Bella."

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth. "It is when you're not listening to me." Edward grabbed my waist, lifting me up on the metal play structure. I wrapped my arms around his neck, we were now roughly the same height.

Smiling, I kissed him softly. His cool arm snaked around my waist. "I'm going first." I whispered, pulling away. I jumped off, pushing my shoes off to the side. It's impossible to run in high heels.

"Alright," He surrendered, stepping onto the platform. Standing in the middle, he grabbed onto the metal bars for good measure. I grasped onto a bar, running with it. The merry-go-round slowly turned, picking up a little speed. I kept running in circles, trying to make it go faster. Soon it was going faster than I was. I hopped on, bracing myself on two bars, leaning back into the wind. My hair flapped around me as it went. It slowed after a short while, with a bored look on Edward's face.

"Not fast enough for you?" I chewed on my cheek.

"Not in the least. It's cute that you tried though." He crossed the space between us, kissing me. "Now hang on." He turned us around, stepping off backwards.

I took his position in the middle, hanging on to the metal with both hands. "If I puke, I'm blaming you."

He just smiled. _Twerp._ Grabbing onto the merry-go-round, he took off. It started out like it usually does but then got a hell of a lot faster. But he kept going, and it kept getting faster.

I sunk to the floor with just the sheer force of the speed. "You're gonna break it! It's not meant to go this fast!" I giggled, staring up at the sky. _Those clouds are spinning way too quickly. _I closed my eyes, screaming. Edward laughed. The next thing I knew, I felt him next to me. With one hand on the bar, I felt around for his hand with the other, grabbing onto it with my eyes still closed. I turned to him as his cool fingers touched my cheek, with the world spinning beneath us at a million miles an hour. Opening my eyes, I smiled. He looked right back at me. I looked back up at the sky. _The whole world feels like it's at a stand still, with just Edward and I moving in circles. Like nothing else in the world matters. Not right now, it doesn't. _

Almost too soon the Merry-go-round slowed down to a more normal pace. I closed my eyes, letting myself sink into that moment. Neither one of us moved for what seemed like hours until the merry-go-round came to a complete stop. I pulled myself up, still clutching onto the metal.

"That's how you ride a merry-go-round." Edward smiled as he sat up next to me.

"Thanks for clarifying that. I'll keep that in mind for next time." I stood up, only to have my knees buckle underneath me. Cool hands caught my sides, bringing me down onto his lap.

"Apparently I'm not going anywhere any time soon," I laughed.

He kissed my cheek. "I won't argue with that." I sighed, leaning back into his chest. _Is this what I want? Am I willing to trade this life that I've made for myself for a life with him? If only he wasn't a vampire, I could have both worlds. Yeah, but him being a vampire is what brought me in. Made me want to be with him all the more. Why can't life be simple? I know the answer to that one; then it wouldn't be interesting or worth living. The Amish live simple, and they lead interesting lives. Is that what I've come to? Being Amish or being with Edward? Gee, I wonder which one I would pick. _I sighed, dropping that train of thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

I bit my lip. "About how I leave in two days. It feels like I just got here."

"You don't have to leave." He moved my hair so that it all rested on my right shoulder, away from his face.

I laughed. "Yeah I do. Even if I want to stay, I have to go back and at least give all the paper work of your house to my boss. I need to go home and tie up loose ends if I want to be here with you."

"When do you think you'll be back." He cradled his head in my shoulder.

"I don't know Edward." I laughed nervously. "Whenever I get everything sorted out. It might be a couple weeks or so. It'll be a while." _Especially since I have no idea what the hell I want. _We spent the next couple hours sitting on the merry-go-round, talking about anything and everything, until my stomach grumbled.

"Somebody's hungry." Edward smiled as we stood up.

"I guess." I stepped into my high heels, stretching my back out with my hands over my head. "I didn't even notice until now."

"What are you in the mood for?" He took my hand, walking slowly to the car. We got in and he handed me my jacket. Or actually, Cassie's jacket, and my purse.

"Where did this come from?" I took them, putting the denim jacket on.

He smiled. "I grabbed it when we left." I decided I wanted pizza as we headed back to the city. I watched him as he concentrated on the road._ I could do this. Spend the rest of my life with him...forever._

He kissed my hand. "I love you." My cheeks heated up dramatically. I'm not used to him saying it so freely.

"I love you too." I squeezed his hand. Turning my head completely to the window, I grinned like a maniac. I covered my silly smile with my free hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked. _That boy is too perceptive for his own good._

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, pulling my hand away from my face. "I'm good."

We pulled into the parking lot, getting out at the same time. We were quickly seated at a table in the corner of the pizzeria.

"Hey, I'm Jeremy. What can I get you two to start out with? Any breadsticks?" Our waiter asked.

"Can I get a Coke?" I smiled. I rarely drink soda but you can't have pizza without pop. It's just not right without it.

"Make that two." Edward said smoothly, leaning back in his chair.

"Comin' up." Jeremy walked away. The place smelled of a combination of parmesan cheese and beer. Interesting smell to say the least. The stereo in the corner was blasting some music I vaguely recognized. I think it's called _'Hit me with your best shot'. _As for the singer or band, I have no idea. I grabbed the menu before I forgot again. Scanning the pages, I found what I wanted. I put the menu down, just as our drinks arrived.

"Know what you want?" Jeremy asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Yeah, can we get a medium pepperoni and olive pizza?" I asked, handing him the menu.

"Absolutely." He scribbled down whatever he needed to, and walked away, taking the menus with him.

"Have you been back since you moved?" Edward inquired.

"Been back where?" I took a drink of my Coke.

"Forks." He answered. I set my drink down, fingering the condensation appearing on the glass.

"No. You?" I looked up at him.

He shook his head. "Ever wanted to?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. It'd be interesting to see what's changed. Or more likely, what hasn't changed."

He smiled. "True." Dinner went by in an odd silence._ I'm not sure if it's because I'm leaving or what it is exactly. It's almost that awkward what-are-we-supposed-to-do-now kind of silence._

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Jeremy asked as he set our bill down on the table. I quickly fished my debit card out of my purse, slapping it on the bill.

"A box please. Thank you." I smiled up at Jeremy.

Edward glared at me.

"What?" I asked as the waiter walked away. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, gravelly.

I leaned forward. "Because, girls can pay too. Welcome to the 21st century." I smirked.

His face relaxed. "But I like spoiling you."

"Well, you can spoil me another time." I replied, as Jeremy came back with receipts for me to sign.

"Promise?" Edward smiled.

I rolled my eyes, signing the papers. _I'm gonna regret this._ "Yes." Edward scooped my pizza into the box and we headed out. We got in the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Where to, my lady?" He questioned.

"Home, James," I said in a horrible English accent. _Oh shit! _My eyes bugged out, and my hand flew to my mouth, realizing what I just said.

Edward looked at me, just as startled.

I started snickering. "Come on, it's a little funny. Too soon?"

He shook his head, with a small smile appearing on his face. _Oh thank God._

"You never cease to amuse me." He paused. "You really want to go home, to the hotel?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I should probably take a shower. And ya know, brace myself for shopping with Alice tomorrow."

"Oh, right. Shopping. Have fun with that. Oh, by the way, she said that Cassie's welcome to come," he replied.

"Yeah, thanks." Before long, we were in front of my hotel. Too soon if you ask me.

He leaned over, grabbing the back of my neck, propelling me towards him. He kissed me softly at first. I melted. The kiss progressed to more of a sensual, loving kiss. We pulled away, my thoughts incoherent.

"Umm, I. Yeah." I shook my head. "Umm, if Alice doesn't already know, tell her we'll meet her at the shops at noon."

"I will," He murmured, bringing me in for another kiss. _I could do this all day. Screw the shower I probably need. _This time, I was the one who pulled away. I even shocked myself with that one, But I knew if I didn't stop now, we'd end up defiling the damn car.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said breathlessly.

He nodded. "Goodnight, Elle."

"Goodnight." I kissed him once more as I grabbed all my stuff, exiting the car. I turned, watching that silver Volvo disappear into the sea of cars. Mindlessly I wandered up to my room. As soon as my door closed, I heard a knock.

"Oh come on! I can't get one moment of silence?" I mumbled, dropping my purse and pizza on the bed. Turning around, I opened the door.

"It's about damn time!" Cassie squealed.

"What? It's only 7:30." I frowned, glancing at the red numbers on the alarm clock.

"I don't care." She hopped on my bed. "I want details!"

I kicked off my shoes, putting my leftovers in the little fridge. I joined her on the bed, filling her in on everything that happened in the last 24 hours.

"I'm so confused." I flopped onto my back three hours later. "I feel like I have to make this rash decision on whether I marry him or live with him or not because we leave in two days. I hate making decisions!"

After a moment, Cassie spoke up. "Here's what I think: Don't give him a definite answer yet on either one. Granted, I think you would be so cute married to him, but just wait. Wait until we get home and you can clear your head and think about everything without feeling so pressured. That way, you can decide what you really want, what your heart is telling you to do."

I sat up, hugging my best friend. "You're right. Thank you!"

"You're welcome babe, anytime." She hugged me back before pulling away.

I yawned. "I'm kicking you out now. We're gonna need our sleep if we're gonna shop with Alice tomorrow."

She nodded, getting up. "It should be fun. I'll see you in the morning. 'Night babe." She closed the door as I changed into my pajamas. I took out my cell phone, setting it on the nightstand. I quickly washed off the make up, climbing into bed. _Shower can wait until the morning. _I snuggled into the sheets. My thoughts were scrambled, trying desperately to figure out what the hell I was gonna do. After some time my mind slowed down and I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

**Hey, I have just created a forum over at Twilighted(dot)net, so if you have questions about the characters or storyline, hop over there and I will gladly answer them!**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this. I do not own anything to do with Twilight. I do, however, own a pair of Converse that I completely forgot about until I started packing!**

**Thank you to my betas: Destiny Kalince and xxfam0us.**

I rolled over onto my back, once again waking up before the damn alarm. _I'm beginning to wonder why I even set it. _However, this time was different. I was lenient on what time I had to be up. I glanced at the clock. It was 10:30. I set my phone to go off at 11:00. So it was more like a be-up-by-now alarm. Grabbing my phone, I turned it off.

_I wish I could just forget about the whole thing like Cassie said and wait until I have some time to actually think, but that's never gonna happen. I don't think I can give everything up for him. Yeah, eventually I could go back to decorating after I've become one of them. But not for the first, what, one to two years? Until I have my thirst under control. And plus, with moving all the time, I couldn't keep up a good business. Switch companies every few years, just when my name is getting out there in that part of the country? I don't know if I can do that. And the alternative? Going back to the high school with the rest of them? I don't know if I can do that either. Ahh, I'm going fucking nuts!_

I pulled a pillow over to me, pressing it down on my face. I took a deep breath, and screamed as hard and as loud as I could. _Wow. That helped. _I threw the pillow to the side, sighing._ I love him so much though. Together, we can work anything out. But what if he decides to leave again, thinking he's protecting me? That's why you get married and then he changes you right away so you don't have to worry about that. You won't be weak as a vampire. I swear my body's taking sides. My gut is telling me to go to California and do what I was doing before I came here, but my heart says fat chance. That there's no way I can be without him. And my head's caught in the middle about ready to explode. _

I staggered out of the bed, zombie-walking to the shower. Stripping down, I stepped into the warm spray of water. _Just forget about it for right now. Force yourself to forget. Just for today so you can have fun with the girls. _I took a deep breath, holding it for as long as I could before letting it out. _Worry about all that shit later. _I lathered my hair with shampoo, washing my body. I finished with conditioner and once that was all rinsed out, I stepped out of the shower, turning the water off. Grabbing a towel, I wrapped it around me, heading to my suitcase. I pulled on a long emerald green tank top that has a cool weaving design on the back and gathers at the front. I matched that with a pair of light gray skinny jeans and my black flats. _I've had enough of my high heels to last me a while, thank you. _I decided against brushing my hair after I towel dried it, and let it do what it wants. And sometimes it looks great all on its own. I retreated to the bathroom, doing my make-up.

I placed my hands on the counter, staring at the girl in the mirror. _What will I look like when I'm a vampire? Higher cheek bones? Different eye shape? _I stared at my brown eyes, imagining them gold. _But first they'll be red. Hmm._ I looked at my chest. _Maybe I'll get better boobs._ I snickered. I don't think it works that way. A light knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I glanced at the clock on my way to the door. _Holy crow! It's already 11:30. Where the hell did all that time go? _I opened the door, and Cassie walked right in.

"You look hot," I remarked. She had on an ivory colored screen tee with a funky type of flower design on it. Underneath, she had on a dark gray miniskirt that barely peeked out under the shirt. She Topped off with her low-heeled black flip flops.

"Thanks. You do too!" She hooked her big black purse over her shoulder. "You ready?"

Grabbing my silver purse, I dropped my cell phone inside as we left my room. "Yep. Ready or not, here we come."

As we drove to our destination, a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, what time is our flight tomorrow?" I looked over at Cassie driving.

"9:15 am." She replied.

"Oh," I sighed. "So we don't even get to spend the day here." _Damn._

"Yeah, I know. This is it. Gotta make the best of it." She shrugged. I stared out the window. _Maybe it's for the best, the less time I see him, the more time I can figure out what the hell I want._ We drove for a short while, pulling into a parking lot. We found an empty spot rather quickly. Well, if 20 minutes of going around in circles is quickly. But, considering we were in New York, I'd say that's pretty good. Getting out of the car, I calculated just how much I could spend today…and how much would fit in my suitcase. We were walking past a clothing store when I spotted Alice inside. She already had a heap of clothes on her arm. _Damn, that girl can shop! _Tugging on Cassie's arm, I pulled her back and into the store.

Alice whirled around as the door chimed closed. "There you are!"

"Hey," Cassie and I greeted at the same time.

I laughed. "Jinx!"

Alice looked really cute in a knee length dress that starts out black and white, fading into red towards the bottom. It has abstract white squares all over with a belt type thing just under the bust. With a white denim jacket over the top and her famous black flats, she was set.

"Alice, what do you think of this?" Rosalie appeared from behind a clothing rack. _Great, Rosalie's here. Now, be nice. She's been pretty cool lately, don't ruin it._

"I like it." Alice glanced at it, going back to the table she was pawing at. Rosalie had a pile on her arm as well, but not quite as high as Alice's. _Give her a minute. Then it will be._

"Hi Elle. Hi Cassie." Rosalie gave us a small smile. As always, she looks gorgeous. She can make the simplest outfit look amazing. A plain low cut white v-neck shirt with a bright blue motorcycle jacket over the top and the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Black skinny jeans and killer high heel shoes. A long simple necklace over the top finishes off the outfit of perfection.

"Hi," I smiled back._ Alright_. _Today's gonna be a good day. _I turned to the rack next to me. Cassie left to the other side of the store. Thumbing through a rack, I found one cute black shirt. Wandering onto the next one, I found a couple more items. Turning, I saw Alice staring at me. She clicked her tongue.

"What?" I smiled.

She shook her head. "You disappointment me."

"Just because I don't pick out every darn thing in the store," I mocked.

Alice shrugged, smiling. I laughed, going onto the table she was at earlier. It had all sorts of colored tank tops. You can never have too many tank tops. I picked up yellow, green, black and white. My hand paused over the royal blue. I smiled, picking it up and adding it to my pile.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" A perky voice to the right of me, asked.

I looked over at her. "I think-"

"Yes!" Alice interrupted. "She needs a dressing room."

My head snapped to Alice. "No I don't. I don't have that much."

"Yes you do." She smiled sweetly. I eyed the dreaded pile on her arm. _You have got to be kidding me._

"They're right this way." Miss Perky led the way to the back of the store, unlocking one of the rooms. "Let me know if you need anything." and she walked away, leaving me with the shopping monster.

"Alice!" I whined, "That better not be all for me. This is just the first store. And I already told you that you're not buying me anything."

She pushed me into the small room, locking herself inside it with me. "Technically, I'm not. Edward is." _Like that makes it so much better. Remind me to kill him later._

"No! N-O!" I folded my arms.

She sighed. "You're not leaving here until you try everything on. Now take your shirt off."

I huffed, setting my purse and pile of clothes on the small bench. I slid off my shirt, revealing my black strapless bra. Shirt after shirt, I tried everything on. With, thankfully, a bunch of them being vetoed by Alice. Wiggling out of my jeans, I tried on a couple pairs of shorts. I turned in the mirror looking at myself in a pair of jean shorts. They had bright green stitching on them, giving them a different look. I looked at Alice.

"Not bad." she nodded. Taking them off, I changed back into my jeans. Alice swiftly took the shorts, opening the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I snatched the shorts back from her. "You are not buying me anything. That was our agreement Alice."

"I don't remember that," she sauntered out of the dressing room before I could stop her. Grabbing my stuff, I hastily left the dressing room. I don't like trying stuff on. I take too long and I always feel awkward. By the time I got to the register, Rosalie and Cassie were talking in the corner, with shopping bags in their hands. Thankfully, the next couple of clothing stores went by quickly. Although I did notice Alice pick up a couple shirts I looked at and then decided against. _That didn't go by without my knowledge, no matter how sneaky she thinks she is._ Alice pulled me aside as we strolled along the sidewalk.

"You've had this concentrated look on your face all day. What are you thinking about?"

"The future." I replied. _Was I really being that obvious about it? Damn._

"Did Edward tell you what happened when we left Forks?" She asked.

"Not really. Just that he left you guys, and that he's only been back for about a year."

"Yeah. He left because as much as we tried to hide it, we were always thinking about you. Even Rosalie, thinking about you, worrying about you, wondering how you were doing. And it was killing him to see your face in our minds. So he took off one day without a word," Alice explained.

I stopped. "He didn't even say anything? How could he do that to Carlisle and Esme? To all of you?"

"Because he hated himself for losing you. But it was the only way he thought you would be safe." She linked her arm into mine, propelling me to keep walking.

I snorted. "He didn't lose me. He left. If he had wanted to come back to me, I was right there. Well, until I moved."

"He really didn't want to leave you Elle. But he didn't see any other way. Trust me. I tried to talk him out of it." She said softly.

"He didn't see any other way because he didn't bother to talk to me about it." I replied, staring at my shoes.

"That's Edward. He makes up his mind and he goes with it. No matter what anyone says." Rosalie said from behind us. Cassie went on into the store in front of us. I looked up at the sign. _Coach. Of course. Cassie and her purses._ I turned to face Rosalie as she walked around me and Alice.

She stopped, facing us. "For example, when he first started seeing you, it made me furious. But did he listen? No, because he had already made up his mind that he loved you. Even if it meant putting his own family in danger." Surprisingly, I didn't detect any anger in her voice. Just sadness. _So if he makes up his mind to leave again, there's nothing I can do about it. That's comforting._

"So what am I supposed to do?" I looked at both of them.

"Well, what does your heart say?" Alice questioned.

I sighed. "My heart doesn't know what to say. It's about ready to puke." _Liar. Why can't you just admit your feelings? Because I don't want to get their hopes up if things change. Great. My gut and my heart are at it again. Why does this have to be so freaking complicated?_

"When you see him tonight, you'll know what's right for you." Rosalie replied_. Oh, like that's not any pressure._

"Come on, otherwise Cassie's gonna be in there forever." I changed the subject, walking into the store. Cassie was currently standing in front of a mirror, switching between two purses.

"What do you think?" Cassie looked over at us as we came in. "This one?" She indicated a large black purse with white and silver Coach C's all over it.

"Or this one?" She switched to a purse that folds over. The main part is tan with accents of coral, and the infamous C's all over that one as well.

"I would say the pink one. It's fun." Rosalie suggested, picking up a purse off the shelf. I'm totally lost when it comes to stores like these. I can't imagine spending more than $100 on a purse. I trash them too much.

Cassie bit her lip. "I don't know. I like them both."

"You're actually gonna get one?" I asked, appalled.

She laughed. "Uh yeah! I think I deserve it for doing a fabulous job on the house. Don't ya think?"

"Umm…" Alice elbowed me in the back. "Ow! Yes, darling. Whatever you want." I replied. Alice walked past me, smirking. _That's gonna leave a bruise. _Ten minutes later Cassie decided on the tan purse, but couldn't help but look longingly at the black one she put back on the shelf as she was paying. We finally left that store with Alice coming up behind us a minute later. So far I'd been good. I only had two shopping bags. Where as, both Rosalie and Alice had five and Cassie had three. Rosalie steered us into a chic shoe store. We dropped all of our bags onto the couch, wandering around the store. Slipping off my flats, I donned on a pair of hot pink five-inch stiletto heels.

"Think I should get these?" I laughed. I took a step forward, wobbling. I can do high heels, just not that high. I pranced around the store, earning laughs from the girls. My heel caught on a rug and I was flung forward, crashing into Cassie.

"Oh shit!" I screeched. We both toppled to the ground. I looked at her wide-eyed for a second, before I cracked up laughing. She laughed with me. Or at me. I'm not really sure. Actually, the whole store did.

"Only you can find the one thing to trip on." Cassie laughed.

I sat up, taking the killer shoes off. "I've gotten better! I swear!" I giggled. "Just not in sky high shoes, that's all."

"I'll take those." The sales lady took the shoes, putting them safely out of my reach. She had a small smile on her face so at least she wasn't mad. I blushed, getting up. Cassie adjusted her skirt, following me. I decided on a cute pair of Steve Madden wedge sandals. After we all made our purchases, we were back on the sidewalk.

"Hey, wait! I have too many bags." Cassie stopped, examining her bags. "Who else bought something at the Coach store?"

"Only you got something. Or some things..." Rosalie smiled.

"No," Cassie shook her head. "I only bought one."

"Well, now you have two." Alice replied.

"Alice! Rosalie! You didn't!" Cassie peered into the second Coach bag. There sitting perfectly wrapped was the black purse she coveted. "You guys! Why did you do that?"

Rosalie shrugged. "We wanted to."

"But why? I can afford my own things!" She insisted.

"Now you know how I feel." I smiled.

She sighed. "Well, thank you." She hugged both Alice and Rosalie.

We strolled past a couple of old lady stores, with nothing capturing our interests, until Alice gasped.

"What?" I spun around. "What do you see?"

A grin flashed on her face. She grabbed my hand, pulling me up a few cement steps to yet another store. I caught the sign as we headed up the stairs. _Nikki's Bridal Boutique. You have got to be kidding me. _Rosalie and Cassie rushed behind us as we entered the store.

"Wh-why are we in here?" I stuttered.

"Because Jasper and I are getting married." Alice responded. "Again." She whispered in my ear. I laughed, sighing with relief. _At least it's not for me._

"Hi," A woman with soft brown hair and green eyes greeted us. "Can I help you find your size?"

"Yes," Alice chirped. "Size four." I looked at her. She looks smaller than size four. She's like size negative zero. _Why am I getting a funny feeling about this? _I saw Rosalie whisper something to Cassie and the two of them bolted to the other side of the store, giggles all the way.

The sales woman lead us through rows of bridal gowns, finding the size Alice provided her. "Let me know if you need any help." And then she left. _Why do people think it's okay to leave me with Alice? Honestly? _Alice picked out dress after dress, slinging them over her arm. I wandered away, looking at veils and rhinestone barrettes. I can't imagine myself in any of that. Something cold grabbed my arm, yanking me away. I was shoved into yet another dressing room with the little fairy. I sighed. At least this one was roomier. I might as well just get it over with. I obediently slipped out of my clothes, much to Alice's delight. With a swoosh of fabric, I was covered in white. _Oh God. This better not be what I think it is. _With the zipper being closed, I was shoved out of the door. I smiled at what I saw. Rosalie and Cassie were in bridal gowns, twirling in the mirrors. I stepped up on the platform in my bare feet, joining them.

"Aww, you look pretty!" Cassie hugged me.

I laughed. Catching myself in the mirror, I stopped. _Whoa. I'm wearing a wedding dress. And it looks…not bad. _Alice came up behind me, wearing one as well. We looked at each other in the mirrors, critisizing what we liked about each dress and what we didn't. We separated into our own dressing rooms, except for Alice and I. She continued to share mine like she's afraid I'm gonna bolt or something. _Not that that hasn't crossed my mind... _Alice fitted me into another white dress.

I looked down at it. "Oh, hell no. I am not wearing this outside this room!" I exclaimed. It was very very low cut. _Reminds me of Jennifer Lopez's famous green dress._

"Please, Elle?" She pleaded.

I shook my head. "No. And if you make me, I will force you to eat a whole garlic pizza."

She surrendered. "Fine. Lift your arms up." I smiled as the dress was lifted off of me. And another one was put on. I walked out the door, with Alice following me.

Rosalie and Cassie gasped in my direction.

"What?" I asked, looking down. I stepped up, gazing into the mirror. It was a halter top dress with beading on the inside of the neckline, closest to my chest. Just under the bust line, was a twisted knot in the gauzy fabric. From there, the gauze flowed down the dress.

"You look beautiful," Rosalie admitted.

"Wow. Thanks." I looked at myself turning around. The sides of the top part came to a V._ It does look pretty. And not that uncomfortable._

Cassie now had her camera in hand. "Alice, you are amazing. I've never gotten Elle to try on dresses. I want to get a picture of this!" She snapped off a picture directed at me.

"Thanks hun. Now I'm seeing spots." I blinked a few times, willing it to go away.

"Would you like me to take one?" The sales woman said from behind us.

"Yes, that would be great!" Cassie replied, handing her the camera. We huddled together in front of the mirror. Alice was to my right, Rosalie on my left with Cassie next to her. She took a couple pictures as we smiled.

"Okay, now, how about a funny face?" Bridal Boutique Lady suggested.

I laughed, putting my hand in the shape of a gun against my temple, I crossed my eyes. The flash went off and I relaxed my face. I have no idea what the other girls did during the photo.

"Thank you!" Cassie took her camera back. "What colors do you want in your wedding, Elle?"

My face fell. "I already answered that. I'm not getting married."

"Sure you are." Alice played with my hair. "I would say navy blue and yellow would be perfect for Elle and Edward's wedding."

Rosalie scrunched up her face. "No. It should be something pretty. Like light blue and lavender. Or baby pink." She handed Alice something.

I frowned "No pink."

"Okay, no pink." She smiled.

"What about blue and a soft green?" Cassie suggested.

"Why are we talking about this?" I asked. Alice ruffled my hair, positioning me in front of the mirror again. My heart lurched when I saw myself. Not only was I wearing a wedding gown, I now had a veil in my hair. _Oh God._

"I'm gonna be dizzy." My vision started getting blurry. Hands guided me, pushing me down to sit in a chair. I put my head in my hands. Ripping out the veil, I tossed it on the floor. "No more dresses. Nor more dressing rooms. No more talk of wedding junk." I moaned.

"Well. I guess that concludes this shopping trip." Cassie sighed. I forced myself to breathe. Images of me in the mirror kept floating around my head.

"Elle. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to make you upset. You know I get a little excited." Alice's voice told me.

"I know," I breathed. "but if you put my name and wedding in the same sentence again, I will hurt you. I don't know how, but I will. I'll burn your clothes."

"I'm sorry," She repeated, pulling me out of the chair and into the dressing room. When I changed back into my own clothes that weren't white or a dress, I sighed. Walking out into the main room again, I tried to forget the conversation that just took place there.

"You probably need to eat. Alice and I already ate before we came so why don't you come over to the house once you're done?" Rosalie suggested, as we exited the god forsaken shop.

Cassie nodded. "That sounds good. We'll meet you guys there."

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey, I'm not going to post a picture of the wedding gown that Elle looked beautiful in. It's gonna make its debut later on in the story. But if you really want to know what it looks like, you can find it at the David's Bridal website.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. I've been meaning to say thank you to everyone who reviewed so...THANK YOU!!!! Your reviews mean the world to me, and I will always respond. Mainly because I love it when authors respond to my reviews.**

**As I've said before, I created a thread for Ever The Same over at Twilighted(dot)net. And I just put up a FAQ post because I have been getting a few of the same questions. So go over there and check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. I do however, own a really lazy fiance. Ugh**

After we parted ways with Rosalie and Alice, Cassie and I stopped by the hotel, dropping off our shopping bags. We both grabbed a sweatshirt for later.

"So what are you hungry for?" I asked, hopping back into our black rental car.

"I know what you're hungry for," she giggled. "Starts with an 'E' and ends in '-dward.'"

"Oh. Ha. Ha. You supa fun-knee." I mocked her in my ridiculously fake Asian accent.

"You kill me when you do that!" Cassie laughed, then suddenly stopped. "You know it's true."

I rolled my eyes, not stopping the small smile. "How about some pasta? I'm in the mood for some major carbs."

"Ooh! Yeah!" She punched in what we were looking for into the built in GPS thing. _That sure comes in handy. Maybe I should get one in my car. _We found the perfect restaurant, taking off to its location. Parking in the parking lot (who would've thought), we strolled through the front door.

"Hi! How many tonight?" A friendly blonde asked us.

"Two," Cassie replied.

"Right this way." She picked up a couple menus, leading us to a table against the wall at the back of the restaurant.

"Thanks." I smiled, sliding into a chair. Dropping my purse onto the other side of me, I picked up the menu.

"Your waiter is Zack. He'll be right with you," the blonde said before she walked away. I scrutinized the menu, not finding what I wanted right away. _I think it works better if I only have a second to decide because I'm so freaking distracted by the person in front of me. Well, not that person. She's pretty but I don't play on that team. Plus, she doesn't have gold eyes. But she does have incredible hair like he does. Whoa. Am I really comparing those two? What the hell am I on, and where can I get some more?_

"How are you doing ladies?" A smooth deep voice asked.

I looked up. _Holy crow. The guy is gorgeous._ Black hair and blue eyes with looks that could kill.

"Good." Cassie answered, her grin was about ready to take over her entire face. He was kind of a mix between Steven Strait and Chace Crawford. _Mmmm. And to think that they're in a movie together._

"Elle!"

I snapped out of my trance. "What?"

"Where were you just now? What do you want to drink?" She questioned.

"Oh, uhh." _Wine? No. I need a clear head tonight._ "Water is fine for me."

Zack flashed a smile. "Alright." He retreated back into the kitchen.

"Mmm, I'll get a piece of whatever he's serving." Cassie said dreamily.

"Um Cassie, what about your boyfriend?" Technically I'm not sure what to call Rob. Boyfriend? Ex boyfriend? Play thing? They break up and make up so many times it makes my head spin.

"Shh, you're ruining my moment," she sighed. A moment passed. "Why do you have to ruin everything by mentioning him."

I shrugged. "Sorry. I thought you guys were back together." _For the umpteenth time._

"We are." Her shoulders dropped. "Ish."

I laughed. "You're pathetic."

"Oh I'm pathetic?" Cassie straightened up. "Hey, at least I know my complete feelings about him!"

I stared at her as Zack came back with our drinks. "Have you lovely ladies decided?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'll have the Chicken Parmesan."

"Sure thing." He winked at my best friend and suddenly she forgot what we were arguing about. I could just about hear her swoon.

"I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo." I closed the menu, handing it to him.

He wrote everything down, tucking the menus under his arm. "Let me know if you need anything." We both smiled. I dropped mine as his back turned.

"That was a low blow Cassie." I snarled.

"I'm sorry. You've always been so calm, cool and collected and ever since you ran into Edward it's like you did a 180. And to be honest, It's freaking me out," she apologized.

"I know," I sighed, leaning back into my chair. "I don't think I've ever been so confused. It's just with him everything becomes so complicated and so simple at the same time. It's weird."

She leaned forward. "You know I love you..." _Uh oh. She always starts off her talks like that. Drives me nuts. _"But what the hell is up with you freaking out in the bridal store?"

I stared at her. "Did I not tell you about my parents?"

"Yeah, but that's your parents. Elle. You are not them. Just because their marriage didn't last doesn't mean you have to be afraid of it."

"That's not it." I took a drink of my ice cold water. "Ever since I was little, it was ingrained in my brain to never get married. My parents are amazing people, and if they couldn't make it work, then how can I? For me, getting married is never the answer."

"Ya know, I would believe that and say you have a good point, but look at your mom. She remarried, and she and Phil are happy, right? They're making it work." _Damn. She had me there._

I looked up to see a smug look on her face. _So she knows she's right. I hate that._

"Besides," She continued. "It's not like he actually asked you to marry him or move in with him. It's just, ya know, on the table." _Like that makes things so much better._

"Yeah, thanks for clarifying." I spun my glass around, watching the ice slowly melt.

"Oh, Elle. Lighten up. Like I said, enjoy tonight. And then when we get home decide what you really want. Don't make any rash decisions tonight."

I nodded. "I know. I'm just in a million different places."

Zack appeared at the table, bringing us a much needed distraction. He set down our dinners, smiling. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Well you can…" Cassie purred. My foot collided with her shin under the table. "Ow. Uh. No. We're fine."

"Alright, enjoy." He dazzled Cassie as he walked away.

She scowled once he left. "What the hell was that for?"

"Because I would like to eat my dinner, not let it get defiled by you taking him on the table." I replied.

Cassie laughed. "I'd be okay with that. Hey, we could have a threesome. Maybe even add Edward to the mix and make it a foursome." _Wow, that would be…hot…and…so not right. _I shook my head._ To me, sex should be between two people. _I dived into my pasta. _Mmm. I could live off this stuff. But only if I didn't have to cook it every night. I'm a relatively good cook but I can't for some reason I can't seem to get Fettuccine Alfredo correct. There's always something that seems a little off. _

The rest of dinner went by relatively quickly. And thankfully, uneventfully. Which meant no hot waiter boy on our table. I decided to sit in the drivers seat on the way over to the Cullens. We pulled up to the driveway, parking in front of the garage. Alice was standing on the front porch as we got out.

"Anxious much?" I laughed at her as Cassie and I ascended the steps, walking into the house.

"I was just showing them what you tried on today," She beamed, following us in.

I stopped, twirling around. "What do you mean you showed them? Everything I tried on is at the hotel now."

Alice smiled. "Not everything." She tapped her temple. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. _Oh God. She means the dresses. And by them, she means __him.__ Lovely. Speaking _of which, he came down the stairs, a smile appearing on his face.

"Alice," I said sweetly. "You're now number one on my list, darling."

"What list?" Cassie frowned.

"The list of people I'm going to beat." I glared at the little angelic one, setting my purse on the ground near the door.

"Hi Edward!" Cassie grinned, catching sight of him.

"Hello," he smiled back, walking over to us. He kissed me on the cheek as he reached my side. "Hi,"

"Hey," I greeted softly. My stomach erupted in butterflies.

"Come on, everyone's downstairs." Alice skipped, literally skipped to the stairs, heading down. Cassie and I followed her.

Edward caught my arm as Cassie went ahead. "Elle, why is Cassie thinking of me and a foursome?" He whispered.

_Oh God. She didn't._ I shook my head, dropping it into my hand. "You don't want to know. Honestly, just let it go, and stay out of her head."

"I would if I could but sometimes it's just too damn interesting." he replied, with a hint of a laugh in his voice. With his hand on the small of my back, we headed downstairs.

"Then don't ask me why she's thinking what she is. I have no idea." I laughed as we came into the room. Around the couch, starting at the far end, was Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Cassie, Rosalie and Emmett. Which left the side of the couch closest to the stairs to Edward and I.

"Hi Elle," Carlisle greeted.

I smiled. "Hi." I sat down next to Emmett.

"So what do you think of New York Cassie?" Esme asked.

"It's so different from California. It's cold and kinda wet. I'm a total Cali girl so it's weird for me."

"Try living in Forks," I scoffed. "Rainiest place on earth."

Emmett snickered. "You loved it."

I shook my head. "Not the weather, I didn't."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for the weather, you probably would have never met Edward." He laughed.

I frowned. "What? We had biology."

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"He meant the accident with Tyler's van." Jasper explained.

"Ohh. Right. The accident." I looked up at Edward. "That's kind of how it all started, isn't it?"

"Wait, what accident?" Cassie spoke up.

"Did I not tell you about that? One day, it was really icy and this guys van, like lost control and started spinning on the ice coming right towards me. And Edward pulled me out of the way just in time."

"More like tackled you," Rosalie laughed.

"Oh, I know right! And then I'm sent to the hospital on a stretcher because I hit my head." I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"That explains a bunch." Cassie retorted.

My mouth dropped. "Cassie!"

"What? You know I love you."

"Hmm, not feeling the same about you right now."

"Oohhh!" The Cullen boys chorused, including Carlisle.

"Oh you should hear us when we're at home. We're brutal." Cassie told them.

I started laughing. "Yeah. Like 'God woman, give me back my spatula before I smack you with it!'"

She cracked up. "I so remember that. I don't even know why I took it. Probably just to piss you off."

"Probably. I don't remember what I was cooking. I remember I grabbed the butcher knife though, chasing you around the apartment with it!" I giggled at the memory playing in my mind. Apparently Cassie was thinking the same thing, because Edward laughed after a moment.

"Elle! You didn't hurt her did you?" Esme asked, with a motherly tone in her voice.

"Look at her," I gestured. "She's just fine. Apartment's not. I think that hole is still there."

_I love living with Cassie. There's almost never a dull moment in that place. Whether it's her and Rob arguing playfully on the couch then making out an hour later, or having food fights between the two of us. Those are some good times. Am I willing to give that all away for Edward? It would be so much simpler if I could keep her in my life. But I know as soon as I became a Cullen, I would have to say goodbye, forever. I don't know if I can do that. Cassie means so much to me. But so does Edward. I'm so torn on what I should do. If I choose one, I don't get the other. That's so wrong._

I watched her laugh. "Yeah. I think it is. Do you guys have any crazy memories like that with Elle?"

"No. Not really. You must have brought out her true personality Cassie," Carlisle smiled, his eyes twinkling.

She shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "What can I say?"

"How about we watch a movie? We just got one in from Netflix." Esme suggested, grabbing the red envelope on the table. _Wow. Vampires use Netflix. Who knew._

I looked around. Something's missing. "Emmett? Where are my purple pillows?" I raised my eyebrow.

He looked anywhere and everywhere except at me. "Umm, Edward and I kinda had a pillow fight."

I glanced at Edward and back at Emmett. "With MY pillows? Guess I'll have to buy more. And this time, I'll make sure they have hearts on them." I threatened. That took the smile right off of Emmett's face.

"You can't do that to me," He pouted as Carlisle loaded the DVD into the stereo system.

"Hey, you're the one who ruined them." I paused. "So, who won?"

"I did." Jasper beamed.

I frowned. "I thought it was Emmett and Edward's fight."

"It was. They were both distracted by each other that I got them both," he grinned.

"Nice!" Cassie commented. "So what movie are we watching?"

"Beowulf," Alice answered.

"Ohh, with an animated Angelina Jolie." Emmett rubbed his hands together. Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Not that I care. I don't even like her." He cleared his throat, correcting himself as he leaned back on the couch. Rosalie smirked. Jasper turned the lights down as the movie started. I stared at the screen, trying desperately to concentrate on what I was seeing. That was useless. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in. I scooted closer, resting my head on his chest. From what I could tell, it was a decent movie, but honestly I have no idea. I barely paid attention. As much as I was distracted by being that close to Edward, my mind was far away.

_What do I do? God, I am so sick and tired of asking myself that question. It really shouldn't be this hard. Really. And yet, it is. If you had asked me four years ago, and I would have given up everything to be with him. Ask me that now, and I'm not so sure. I have such a good life in California. Great friends, great job, and a great apartment. And what would I have here? Great family, great husband(If it ever came to that), and great long life. Decisions, decisions. I hate them! _

My knee started bouncing halfway through the movie. _Apparently, I've made up my mind. _I forced myself to watch the rest of the movie although nothing from the screen penetrated my brain. It was like watching it in fast forward. Nothing made sense. _But how could it with where my mind is?_ The lights flickered back on as the credits rolled. That's one movie I'll have to watch again, just so I can say that I've seen it.

Cassie sighed, standing up. "Elle, I hate to say this, but we have to get back. I still have to pack."

"Yeah, since," I looked at the clock on the stereo. "It's 10:30 now. You'll be done, oh, about four AM."

"Stop it, I'm not that bad!"

I coughed. "Yeah, you are. Plus you have to make room for your two new purses."

She gasped, "That's right! Thank you for that," she hugged Alice.

"You're welcome." Alice smiled.

"That was fun, I'm glad we came here." She turned, hugging Rosalie.

"Yes, thank you for coming. The house looks amazing." Rosalie replied. I stood up, picking at my nails as Emmett grabbed me in one of his hugs, twirling me around.

I laughed as he set me down. "I hope I never get used to that."

"Good," He grinned. We slowly moved up the stairs and into the foyer. Jasper walked over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"What are you nervous about?" He whispered. _Shit! I didn't think it was that noticeable!_

"Oh, uh...The flight. It's a long flight between here and California." I told him as I pulled away. _Hopefully he'll believe that. _I grabbed my purse, slinging it over my shoulder.

"It was so nice to meet you." Cassie embraced Esme.

"Yes. Please come back and see us," she smiled. Cassie nodded, moving on to hug Carlisle.

It's amazing how I can look so calm and serene while on the inside, my body is in turmoil. My foot started rocking side to side on the ball of my foot.

Edward clasped his cool hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not." My heart chose that moment to start racing. "Can we talk outside?"

"Alright." He followed me out the front door, leaving it cracked. I know his family will still hear every word, but knowing there's a wall between us gives my nerves a little peace.

"What's wrong?" He frowned. _He really shouldn't frown. It does horrible things to his face. _I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Trying to explain how I feel is like trying to explain what water tastes like: Impossible.

"How do I say this? I have so many mixed emotions when it comes to you Edward. I don't think I can try a relationship again. I can't put myself through that. Living in fear that you might one day leave. I can't live like that. I won't. So, I guess what I'm saying is that it's over. I can't do this." _That didn't sound so high school-ish in my head..._

Edward's head snapped to the side, then slowly turned back to me. "Why are you lying to me? I know what you're saying isn't true. I know how you feel about me. It's the same way I feel about you." His eyes searched mine.

_Where did he get the idea I'm lying to him? _I looked past him to see seven faces looking at us from the front porch. My eyes zoned in on Jasper. He was staring intently at me, then quickly looked away. And then it suddenly clicked, Jasper was the only one who really knew.

"Stop it Jasper, you don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped, then switched my gaze to Edward. I knew I had to say the one thing that would break his heart. "Look, I can't be with you anymore. I don't love you. I thought I did, but all it was, was a high school romance."

He grabbed my arm. "Why are you doing this? Elle, I don't want to lose you again."

"Yeah, and whose fault was that the first time, huh? I have to go." I turned away from him to walk away, but he didn't remove his hand. "Let me go Edward." I blinked the tears back. After a second he released his grip, and I ran to the car, getting in.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Cassie got in a moment later. Edward was still standing where I left him, with his face set in stone. No emotion.

"Because! I had to tell him something!" I started the car, pulling out of the driveway.

"So you told him you don't love him? Are you fucking retarded? You know that's not true!"

"Shut the hell up Cassie! I do not need that from you right now!"

"Did you not listen to a word I said? I told you not to make any rash decisions! This classifies as a rash decision!"

"Cassandra!" I spat. "Shut the fuck up! I did what I needed to do. So just leave it." My knuckles turned white as I gripped the steering wheel on the way back to the hotel. I hastily parked in the garage under the hotel, stalking down the hallway after we got off the elevator._ I did what I had to do. Didn't I? Or did I just make things worse?_ Cassie walked behind me without another word, silently going into her room. I walked into my hotel room, slamming the door. The neighbors probably didn't like that but they'll get over it. _Maybe now, I can move on with my life. If I had just stayed in California, all of this never would have happened._

**Don't worry, this is not the end of the story. Keep in mind that I do believe in happy endings. And happy endings always include Edward.**

**By the way, the movie that Steven Strait and Chace Crawford are in together, is The Covenant. If you haven't seen it already, watch it. It's good, and with lots of eye candy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, you have been amazing. I am so stoked that you guys have taken that chapter in stride. I was pleasantly surprised by the understanding I received. I really didn't think that chapter was going to go over well, so thank you for that!**

**Disclaimer: You know by now that I don't own anything related to the Twilight saga. I do own...not much...**

**Thank you to my betas: xxfam0us and Destiny Kalince**

_Bitch. Bitch. Bitch._ The alarm on my phone screamed at me._ Is it just me or does it seem louder and angrier than usual? _I grabbed the darn thing, turning off the alarm. Ugh. 6:30 AM. An ungodly hour. A feeling of dread weighed down my shoulders as I flung back the covers. _What the hell did I do last night? _

I dressed in light blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a red dragon on it and my favorite gray zip up sweatshirt. Rolling up my pajamas, I shoved them in my suitcase. I put my make-up on, throwing my hair up in a ponytail. I packed up the rest of my belongings like a drone, feeling quite numb. I sighed, throwing my make-up bag into my red briefcase._ I can't go back now. Like a shark, I can only go forward. Why did I tell him that? Why did I lie? To protect myself? That's stupid. So what happens now?_ I slipped on my white Pumas, sitting on my bed. I dropped my head into my hands. _The only thing I can do now is take the time to figure out my true feelings about this whole mess. But what happens if I decide I want that life with Edward? Would I be too late? I did tell him I don't love him. _

I got up off the bed, rummaging through the entire room. I opened and closed every drawer, making sure I didn't forget anything. I did the same thing in the bathroom, coming up empty. Zipping up my suitcase, I set it next to the door. I grabbed my purse, slinging it over my shoulder. I took my suitcase and briefcase, leaving the room. I lightly knocked our special code on Cassie's door. _I hope I didn't fuck things up with her too. _Setting all my crap on the floor, I waited. A minute or so later, the door opened.

"Sorry, I'm still trying to pack!" Cassie had a panicked look on her face.

"Need help?" I smiled.

"Please!"

Shoving my stuff just inside the door, I went to her suitcase, taking everything out. I refolded every piece of clothing so it would fit better. In order to fit more in a suitcase, you have to roll your clothes up. It's weird, but totally works. She picked up a couple shirts off the floor, tossing them at me.

"Cass," I started. "I'm sorry I was a bitch last night."

"Babe, don't worry about it. You were stressed, I understand." She handed me her bathroom bag.

"You are amazing. I love you." I hugged her. "Thank you. I fucked everything over with him, didn't I?"

She shrugged. "I don't know hun. You were pretty brutal. What happened?"

I continued to pack her suitcase. "Ya know, I don't know. For a second, I felt trapped and I panicked. I've spent so long trying to forget him. It just didn't feel right that I would go back on everything I worked so hard on. That I would just drop everything for him."

Cassie searched the drawers just like I did in my room. "But don't you love him?"

"See, that's just the thing. I do, but at the same time, that scares the hell outta me. And I think that's why I freaked." I finished packing her suitfcase, zipping it closed.

"Well no fair making any more rash decisions. Let's just get home and figure this all out. Then we'll take it from there. Come on, we gotta get to the airport." We grabbed all of our belongings, dropping off our keys at the front desk.

"Thank you for staying with us," The lady behind the counter smiled.

"Thanks," Cassie and I smiled, getting into the elevator and going down to the car. We managed to get everything in, despite having a few more clothes and a couple new bags. I turned on the radio as Cassie drove. The song playing caught my attention:

**In my darkest state of mind**

**I am riddled with despair**

**When I try and close my eyes**

**Your voice is all I hear**

**I will think of you tonight**

**I will hold back all my tears**

**I've waited all these years**

**Please don't go away**

**You're making a mistake**

**You and I were meant to be**

**You opened up my eyes**

**And made me realize**

**Now it's changing everything**

**It's crazy how I feel this way**

**I can't explain**

**Don't go away**

_Great, now the radio's talking to me._ I quickly changed the station. 'Supermassive black hole' by Muse was playing on the next station. _Much better._ I turned up the volume, letting the song take over the car. With me in la-la land, it felt like we were at the airport in seconds. We parked the car on the top level of the parking structure. That's where the rental company told us to leave the car. I got out, hauling all of our stuff out of the trunk. We crossed the bridge over the busy 'pick up/drop off' area and headed into the airport.

Checking into the automated check in thingy, we were well on our way home. Tucking my ticket into my purse, I looked around, waiting for Cassie to finish up. I stood next to the glass box that shows you everything you can't bring with you on the plane. Scanning the sea of people coming in and out of the airport, I saw him. Edward. His bronze hair and blazing topaz eyes. _Why is he here? Did he follow me? _I frowned. _Why would he? I probably broke his heart. In fact, I know I did. His face as we were leaving last night said it all. _I shook my head, jolting myself out of my thoughts, and he was gone. _Where is he? I swear I just saw him. _I looked around, turning in circles. _I am NOT going crazy!_

"Hey, you okay?" Cassie caught up with me.

"Yeah," I said, distractedly. I stared at the spot where he had been standing.

"Well, you wanna get something to eat before we go? We have time." She suggested.

"Sure. That sounds good." We passed through security without a problem. As we passed through, a thought occurred to me. _Would a vampires' venom show up in a security scan since it can kill you? Oh please, don't be ridiculous. Most people don't even think vampires exist, of course it wouldn't show up. Moron. _We stopped at a little coffee stand, grabbing a couple bagels with cream cheese and some mochas.

"I can't wait to get home. My own room! My own bed!" I smiled, sipping the coffee as we sat at a small table.

"I know. I miss the sun! And I miss my Rob," Cassie said, dreamily.

"Oh, gag me now."

"Bite me." She tossed a piece of bagel at me. I batted it away. She scooted her chair next to mine, digging her camera out of her purse. "Last day in New York. It's picture time!" She held the camera out in front of us as we huddled together smiling at the little piece of technology. Living with Cassie, I learned to surrender and smile for the camera although I'm much more comfortable on the other side of it. She clicked the button, quickly turning the camera around to check out the photo when she was done.

"Aw, that's a good one," Cassie cooed.

I nodded, looking at it. "Yeah it is. We should add that to our wall." We have a wall in our apartment that is completely filled with pictures. You see it as you come through the front door. We finished up our bagels, taking our coffee with us to the chairs in front of our designated gate. "So what's the first thing you're gonna do when you get home?"

She thought for a moment, sitting down on one of the connected chairs. "Mmm, have you make me lunch?"

I gave her a 'fat chance' kind of look.

"I'm kidding!" She laughed. "I don't know. We'll get in about two in the afternoon. You want to go to the beach?"

"We could do that." I took a drink of my coffee, fishing my cell phone out of my purse. No missed calls. Not that I was really expecting anyone to call. _Except maybe someone with gold eyes and bronze hair...Yeah, good luck with that. _I sighed, putting my phone back in the pocket it belongs in.

"Flight 233 is now boarding. Flight 233, business class in now boarding." A voice on the intercom called.

"That's us." Cassie stood up, grabbing her purse and laptop case. Leave it to the Cullens to get us on business class. I should have known. I stood up, taking my stuff with me. Walking onto the plane, Cassie pased by me since I had the window seat on the way here. Now it was her turn.

"This is your captain, Lenny Jordans. I wanted to welcome you to flight 233 to Los Angeles, California. Clear skies all the way, so it should be a pleasant time. Enjoy your flight" A male voice told us through the speakers. Well that was nice. As the flight attendants went over what to do in case of an emergency, we settled in our seats. I put both of my carry-ons under the seat in front of me. I'd rather have access to them than put my stuff overhead.

I barely slept on the six hour flight. My head was spinning._ I am so tired of this. When am I gonna figure this out once and for all?_

"We will be landing shortly. Make sure your seats are in the upright position and the trays in front of you are locked. The weather outside Los Angeles is currently 82 degrees. I hope you enjoyed your flight." Captain Jordans said over the intercom. Cassie and I leaned over to the window, watching the tall buildings come into view. And the smog, can't forget the smog. The plane landed, softly bouncing along the runway before driving to the correct gate. I gathered my stuff into my lap as it landed.

"Anxious much?" Cassie eyed my actions.

"Just a bit." I smiled. The plane came to a complete stop and slowly passengers stood up, exiting the plane. Business class first, of course. I had to admit, that was nice. Cassie scooped up her stuff, leading the way into the airport.

"Rob!" She spotted her boyfriend, running into his arms.

"Hey babe," He kissed her softly. "Hey Elle."

I looked out the windows to my home state. "Hey."

"Glad to be home?" Rob laughed. Rob's cute, but he's no Edward. _Is anyone, really? _He had dark brown hair, a little lighter than my natural color, hazel eyes and cute dimples when he smiles.

I sighed. "You have no idea."

"Elle ran into an ex boyfriend." Cassie explained, then turned away from him to face me. "That she never told me about!" She playfully glared at me.

I shook my head, smiling.

His head perked up. "Oh really. Did Ryan know about him?"

"Yeah, like I would tell Ryan something I wouldn't tell Cassie." I rolled my eyes.

He shrugged. "You never know." We got the rest of our stuff from the luggage carousel, heading out to Rob's car. Like a gentleman, he took our suitcases, easily fitting them in the back of his red Ford Escape. They got in the front of the car, while I sat in the backseat, alone with my thoughts once again. Then we were off for an hour long car ride to Imperial Beach, where we call home.

"So other than running into the ex, how was New York?" Rob asked, pulling out of the parking structure.

"It was good. It was really weird because the house that we decorated, was Edward's, my ex's family's," I replied, rolling down the window. I shrugged out of my sweatshirt, stuffing it into my purse.

"Whoa. Was that awkward?" He looked at me through the rear view window.

"Heck yeah it was!" I laughed, "At least in the beginning."

"But then it got better cause Elle realized she still loves him." Cassie grinned. "Until she broke his heart last night."

"Ugh, can we not get into that?" I groaned, then smiled. "Uhh, Cassie bought a new purse! Two, actually!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Cass, You have enough purses." He sighed. "How much did you spend?"

"I only bought one!" She exclaimed.

I snickered, glad the conversation was off of me.

"Rosalie and Alice bought me the other one." She told him.

"Who are they?"

"They're Edward's sisters. I think. How does that family work? Who's related to who?" She turned in her seat, towards me.

"Okay. None of them are actually related except for Rosalie and Jasper. They're twins. Esme couldn't have children but she and Carlisle really wanted a big family so they adopted. They got Edward first, then Rosalie and Jasper. And then came Alice and Emmett. Rosalie and Emmett are married. Jasper and Alice are engaged," I explained.

"And they all still live together?" Rob frowned.

"Yeah,but they give everyone their own space. They're a close knit family, but they know when to back off and respect your privacy. Anyway, it was a Coach purse that Cassie bought."

"Elle!" she whined. "Are you trying to crucify me?"

"Babe. How much did you spend?" The muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Don't worry about it," She smiled.

"Cass," he warned.

"Just $600," She shrugged. "It's my money, what are you worrying about?"

"You."

"What?! I'm allowed." She folded her arms over her chest, slouching in the leather seat like a little kid. They babbled on the whole way there. About what, I'm not really sure. I tuned them out after the first 15 minutes. Before I knew it, he pulled into the parking lot of our apartment complex. We gathered everything out of the car, heading for our top level apartment, which was three stories up.

_Home sweet home._ I breathed in the sweet smell of our apartment, heading straight for my room. I opened the door, melting into my little slice of heaven. The walls are a really pretty shade of turquoise. Not teal, there's a difference. My queen size bed sitting in the corner, beckoning me to it with it's purple and blue comforter. It sits on one side of the room with just enough room on the far side for my night stand. Dropping my stuff onto the floor in the corner, I flopped onto my bed backwards. _Home. Although, it's not really home without him. Ugh. I disgust myself sometimes. Forget him. You did it once, you can do it again. You have to. There's no way he's gonna take you back after what you did. That's true, isn't it? There will be no more Elle and Edward. Was there even an Elle and Edward to begin with? Or did he still think it was Bella and Edward? _I sighed, sinking into the comfy bed.

"Elle!" Cassie popped into my room

"What?" I sat up onto my elbows.

"Unpack later, let's go to the beach!" I could see the strings of her bikini top peeking out over her tank. "I'm dying to get out into the sun."

I smiled. "Sure. Give me a minute." _Maybe the sun will do me some good._ She nodded, leaving the room. I got up, shutting the door. Turning to my dresser, I rummaged through the top drawer, finding my favorite bikini. It's white with different colored square spirals all over. Changing into it, I put on a pair of denim shorts, and a back terry cloth fabric sleeveless hoodie. Slipping into my black flip-flops, I grabbed my beach bag. Throwing my phone, towel and sun screen into it, I headed out the door. I slipped my sunglasses from my purse, putting them on. Rob and Cassie were sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Cassie jumped up off the couch, grabbing her own beach bag. Ten minutes later, we were at the beach. _I love that. Being so close, you don't even have to drive. _It's Thursday so the beach isn't too crowded, but it is the summer, so there are quite a few people out here. I took off my shoes, letting the sand kiss my feet.

"This good?" Rob asked, standing in an empty spot next to a fallen log.

"Yeah," I replied, setting my bag down. Taking out my beach towel, I flung it out, lowering it to the ground. Taking off everything but my bikini, I laid down on the oversized beach towel. I laid back on my hands, dropping my head back. I breathed in the salty air, letting the sun soak into my body. _This is home. This is where I belong._

**Authors Note:**

**Once again, this is not the end. And why isn't it the end? Because Edward isn't in it. So don't you worry your pretty little heads about it. I have decided to take this opportunity of Elle going crazy, to show you a bit of Elle's life in California, and because of that (before any of you ask) Edward will not make his appearance until chapter 17. But please bare with me, I promise it will be worth it!**

**The song on the radio is 'Don't Go Away' by BuckCherry. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it on . It's awesome. In my opinion, it's the perfect I-fucked-up song.**

**Oh, and by the way, I imagine Rob looking kinda like James Franco. Hehe.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

**One step closer to chapter 17, I hope you guys enjoy it. Despite Edward not being in it, this is one of my favorite chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownage of anything Twilight. What I own is all in boxes for the 2nd time in 6 months....**

**Thank you to my betas: xxfam0us and Destiny Kalince.**

**Thank you jakeward! You make my day!**

**Previously on Ever The Same:**

**"This good?" Rob asked, standing in an empty spot next to a fallen log.**

**"Yeah," I replied, setting my bag down. Taking out my beach towel, I flung it out, lowering it to the ground. Taking off everything but my bikini, I laid down on the oversized beach towel. I laid back on my hands, dropping my head back. I breathed in the salty air, letting the sun soak into my body. **_**This is home. This is where I belong.**_

I basked in the sun, letting the warmth sink in. I would miss this. _How does that song go? _

**I know I'm young but I had to choose between her or the sun**

**I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun**

_Is that true for me? Am I willing to give up pretty much everything for the love of my life? _My arms buckled underneath me, flopping me onto the towel. _I am so freaking tired of this internal debate. Didn't I make up my mind already? If I'm still thinking about this whole thing, then obviously not._

"Hey Elle, want to go swimming?" Cassie leaned over into my line of vision as I stared at the sky.

"Not right now. Go ahead."

"Okay." She shrugged, shimmying out of her pink plaid shorts and matching bright pink tank top. She and Rob chased each other down to the water. Digging my sunscreen out of my bag, I slathered some on my arms and legs, calling it good. Snapping the cap on the bottle, I tossed it back in my light green bag. I lay back down, closing my eyes. _I should have brought a book._

"Elle?" _I know that deep voice._ I sat up, shielding my eyes from the sun like a visor. As my eyes adjusted, I recognized who it was. _Ryan. Lovely._

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" He indicated Cassie's towel next to mine.

"As long as you're not wet. Cassie would kill you,"

"But then I'd want to all the more," he smiled, taking her spot. "How have you been?"

"Good," I nodded. "Same shit, different day."

"Yeah..." He trailed off. As cute as Ryan is, he has a hard time with words. Kind of like my dad. _Whoa. That's a scary thought. Maybe that myth is true. That girls really do choose guys like their dad. _Ryan's spiky blonde hair glistened in the sun, his blue eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. Typical California boy.

"Just wanted to say hey, see how you were doing," He shrugged.

"Well, hey," I sighed. _I'm really not in a talkative mood right now, but thanks. _"How's the shop doing?" Ryan and his brother own a skateboard/surf shop on the boardwalk.

"It's doing pretty good because it's tourist season." He nodded.

"Yeah. Did you hear that Cassie and I got to play tourists in New York?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, Rob said something about that the other day. How was that? Cold? Did you go there for a job?" He replied.

I laughed. "You make it sound like I'm an assassin. 'Go there for a job'. But yes, it was fun. Definitely colder than here, but it was nice." _And hot in it's own way. Hmm, Ryan Murray. Elle Murray. Elle Carlie Murray. Mmm, no. Elle Cullen. Hmm, not bad. Elle Carlie Cullen. I could work with that. Mrs. Edward Cullen. Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. _

Fingers snapped in front of my face. "Hello? You there?"

I shook my head, clearing my mind. "Yeah. Sorry. My mind's kind of all over the place right now."

"No prob. Well, I gotta go. It was good to see you. Don't be afraid to call me, I promise not to be the psychotic ex-boyfriend begging you to come back." Ryan stood up, dusting off his shorts.

"All right," I laughed. "I'll see you around." I watched him walk away._ Ryan's a good guy, I just don't see myself settling down with him. Or anyone for that matter. Any human that is. _I rolled my eyes, laughing at myself. Cassie and Rob suddenly came running up the beach.

"Elle!" Cassie shouted. "Come on, let's go. You've been sulking for long enough." She grabbed my arm with Rob grabbing the other. They pulled me to my feet.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I stuck my heels into the sand. "I wasn't sulking, I swear. I'm fine!" Despite my feet digging into the ground, I was pulled forward. They got behind me, thrusting me head first into the cool water. I came up coughing. _Salt water in the lungs is not such a good idea._

"You two...are...dead!" I told them in between the coughs. Running towards Cassie, I tackled her like a football player, plummeting the both of us into the water. Pushing me off, she scrambled for the surface. I came up to see her laughing. "Okay, I deserved that." She smoothed her hair back into her messy bun.

"Now help me get your boy toy," I whispered.

She nodded, smiling. _That's what I love about Cassie. Even though she loves Rob, she'll always help me gang up on him._ She waded over to him while I went under the water, swimming behind him.

"Hey baby," I could barely make out the words she spoke to him. Silently I came up behind him.

"I'm not stupid Cass. I love you too but where's Elle?" Rob started to turn when I jumped onto his back, covering his eyes. "There she is," he laughed. I secured my legs around his torso as she pushed him with all her weight. I leaned back, making him topple over, taking me with him into the water. I fell off of him in the water, surfacing a couple feet away from him. He splashed me as soon as I came up. Laughing, I splashed him back, making my way up the beach. Cassie was ahead of us, almost to the towels. Rob caught up with me, elbowing me and then winking. I looked down at the wet sand dripping in his hands. I nodded, scooping up some sand._ And that's what I love about Rob, willing to gang up on his loving girlfriend at a moments notice. And half the time, I don't have to suggest it. Like now. _We took off running towards the pretty girl with black hair. He smushed the sand into her back.

Cassie shrieked, "Rob!"

I held my hands above her head, dropping the dry sand into her hair.

"You guys!" She bolted from us, tossing sand at us as she went, giggling all the way. I threw sand back at her. Turning against the guy in dark blue swim shorts, I pelted him with the grainy substance.

"Hey! We were a team!" Rob packed some sand in his hands like a snowball, throwing it at me. It hit me on the stomach, breaking apart. Another sandball caught his girlfriend on the shoulder. She turned, kicking sand on him, laughing at her boyfriend. Taking a handful of sand, I threw it at the back of his head.

"NO! Not the hair!" He whirled around with a serious look on his face. I stopped. _Oh shit. _His face then broke into a grin, shaking his head. I looked over at Cassie as we started laughing. We wandered over to our spot, landing on the towels with a thud. With our laughs subsiding, we laid in silence, letting the UV rays bake our bodies. After a few minutes, my stomach growled.

"You guys hungry?" I sat up, looking at the two lovebirds holding hands.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Cassie sat straight up.

"How does spaghetti and garlic bread sound? I bought the stuff last night, and kept it at your place." Rob stood up, shaking out his towel before rolling it up.

"Aww, you know me so well." Cassie stood up, kissing him lightly.

"That sounds good." I gathered my stuff back in my bag, standing. "I'll make my salad."

"What should I make?" Cassie pondered as we gathered everything up, walking up the beach.

"Nothing!" Rob and I said at the same time.

"Jinx," he smirked, leaning back to look at me as we strolled.

"I'm not that bad. I can cook." She replied.

"Not without burning down the house," he coughed.

"Shut up! I did not try to burn the house down. Are you ever gonna let that go? I was used to granite. How was I supposed to know wood countertops would burn?" She asked, innocently.

"Darling, do you hear yourself? Are you sure you have the right hair color?" I tugged on her bun.

"Oh my God. I am not that blonde. But when you have granite counters you can take hot pots directly from the burner to the counter." She shook her head.

"Shut up Elle." She laughed.

I wrapped my towel around me like a dress. I slipped on my flip-flops as we got to the street. When we got to the front door, I bolted to my shower. Another thing I love about this apartment: Two bathrooms. I got in the shower with my bikini on, letting the warm spray rinse the fabric. After getting most of the sand out of my hair without actually washing my hair, I got out, hanging my bikini over the shower door. _I'll take a real shower tomorrow._ Towel drying my hair, I changed back into my denim shorts and a dark green t-shirt. Much like the color Edward wore when we worked on the rooms. Walking out of the room, I spotted Rob already busy in the kitchen. Solo. Which meant Cassie was taking her famous hour-long shower. Another reason I kept mine short. He had on a plain white wife beater and low-slung jeans. Digging through the fridge, I piled everything I needed into my arms. I settled everything on the cutting board, placing it next to the stove. Taking out one of those long narrow knives, I began chopping the vegetables. Rob placed a large purple bowl in front of the cutting board.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem." He went back to his concoctions on the stove, working in silence. After a minute or two, he nudged me with a wooden spoon, leaving a sauce mark on my arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He glanced at me.

I took a deep breath. "I don't even know where to start." I licked the red mark off my arm. "Mmm, that's good. Granted, it's all I can seem to think about."

"Cassie told me you love him. Does he feel the same way, this Edward guy?" He tended to his noodles.

"Yeah. He told me he never stopped loving me, but like, not in the creepy way." Lifting up the cutting board, I slid the cut cucumber in the bowl.

"But you changed everything about you to get away from him."

"Not to get away. To forget. He meant so much to me that when he left, it killed me. So the only way I could possibly move on was to change everything. My surroundings, my name, even what I wore. How pathetic is that?"

He paused. "Why did you let him rule your life like that?"

"Because I was 17 and naive, and crazy in love with him. And that's why I walked away from him in New York. I wouldn't let myself drop everything for him. But the craziest part of it all? I am more in love with him now than I ever was and I told him I didn't love him at all."

"I don't know what to tell you, E."

I sighed. "Yeah. Me neither."

"Mmm, that smells good you guys." Cassie emerged from her room wearing a pair of jeans and the pink tank top from earlier.

"So do you," Rob growled as he hugged his girlfriend, kissing her temple.

"Stop! Virgin ears!" I exclaimed.

Cassie laughed. "Babe, you're not virgin anything!" She snatched a cucumber slice from my bowl.

"So? I don't need to hear you two get all lovey dovey." I laughed, slapping her hand away.

"Then don't listen," Rob smiled. Cassie got out the plates, setting the table with everything we need. Complete with salad dressings of every kind, salt and pepper and all the utensils. Soon everything was ready and we transferred it to the table. With hot plates for the pots of course. We don't need to pull a Cassie and burn the table down. We served ourselves, passing everything around.

"So what do you guys wanna do this weekend?" Rob asked, digging into his spaghetti.

"Well, we don't have to go back to the office until Monday. What time do you get off tomorrow?" Cassie scooped some salad onto her plate.

"Three. Is there anything you want to do?" He turned his attention to me.

"I don't know," I said softly.

"We should do something fun." Cassie suggested. "Why don't we try that new mini golf place at the plaza and then go from there?"

He nodded. "Okay. Pick you guys up when I get off?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Might as well save money on gas."

We ate in silence after that, everyone worked up an appetite at the beach. After dinner, Rob rinsed off the dishes in the sink before putting them in the dishwasher. _Cassie has him trained so well. _He flicked water on her face as she handed him a dish.

"Hey!" She giggled, wiping it off.

I smiled at them, putting the salad dressings back in the fridge. Once the table was cleared, I retreated to my room. Closing the door, I climbed on top of my bed with my favorite book, letting it take me to a different place. A couple hours later, a sharp knock sounded on my door.

I jumped. "Yeah?" _Did I mention that my favorite book is a murder mystery?_

The door opened, revealing Cassie and Rob.

"Hey, we're gonna go get some ice cream. You want some?" Rob asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine." I turned my attention back to my book. In the corner of my eye, I saw them exchange looks. _They have nothing to worry about, really. Well, maybe they do. Those two know me a little too well. _

"Alright. We'll be back in a little bit." Cassie shut the door, leaving me be. For now. I put the book down in my lap, staring off into space. Before I knew I was actually tired, I fell asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**The song referenced in the beginning is Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes.**

**And if you haven't figured it out by now, Cassie's ringtone is Just Dance by Lady Gaga.**

**Oh! And by the way, the Cassie incident is a true story. I have burnt a counter top by putting a hot pot of water on the wood counter. And my fiance won't let me forget it. He says he can't trust me to cook now. I don't know why, I've only burnt things on the stove twice...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**

**One more chapter to go before Edward returns. Oh and just so you know, chapter 17 is NOT the last chapter of the story. I've had someone ask me that. No, not by a long shot. In fact, I'm not really sure how long this story is going to be. Currently, I am working on chapter 23.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight. I do own a flash drive that is running out of memory...**

**Thank you to my beta xxfam0us.**

**Thank you to PbJilly for being my muse.**

**And of course jakeward. Without you, this wouldn't be possible.**

**Hehe, it sounds like I'm receiving an award....yeah....maybe in my next lifetime.**

**OH! By the way, if this chapter looks a little weird or if things don't quite flow right, umm, I'm gonna blame it on the drugs. I wrote this chapter the day AFTER I got my wisdom teeth taken out. Yeah, that was fun. You try waking up from a nap drooling blood. It's quite interesting.**

I woke up, looking down at where I was lying. Still on top of my bed, and still in my clothes. I never changed into pajamas. I glanced around the room. Everything looked the same except one major thing is missing. _He's_ missing. Not that he's ever been in this room, but he would definitely complete it. _It's official, I am losing my mind. Ladies and gentlemen, let's call the hospital. _

I dragged myself off the bed, stripping my clothes off as I went. It's a bonus to have your room attached to your bathroom. I was completely undressed by the time I got to the shower. Turning it on, I stepped into the hot water. I stood in there for a good five minutes before I reached for the shampoo bottle. I washed my hair, taking the time to shave my legs. Finishing up in the shower, I turned the water off, wrapping a big fluffy towel around me.

Walking out of the bathroom, I dug in my dresser for a pair of jeans and a black tank top to go over a white one. I put on the clothes, towel drying my hair and then brushing it out. Hauling my suitcase onto my bed, I unzipped it. I pulled my dirty clothes' basket over, dumping in the necessary items. One by one, I took everything out of my suitcase. I smiled, taking out my new royal blue tank top. _I suppose I can let myself wear blue now. Especially if Edward's gonna be back in my life. Will he be though? Will he want to? Ugh, enough with the questions already! _I pulled the white strappy dress out of the hanging compartment when a smell hit my nose. Edward. It still smelled like him from that night. I brought the fabric to my face, inhaling the sweet slightly musky scent. Heading across my room to my closet, my foot slipped on the rug, sending the rug flying forward and me falling back. My head collided with something hard and the lights slowly dimmed to black.

***

I sat on the couch in the tiny house, awaiting the news. My knee bounced anxiously. Looking out the window, the rain came down slow and steady. The front door squeaked open. I turned my head to see Jacob appear in the doorway in soaking wet jeans. His hair dripping onto his bare shoulders.

"He got away. Went over the treaty line. Don't worry Bells, we'll get him." He informed me.

I nodded stoically. He disappeared into his room only to emerge a moment later in clean jeans, roughing his hair up with a towel.

"I promise you we will find him. We won't give up." He sat down next to me, drawing me in. Instinctively, I curled into the crook of his torso. Dropping the towel onto the floor, he wrapped his arms around me. _Maybe it would be better if Laurent killed me. Edward is gone for good so what's the point?_

"I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me. It's me they want, anyway." I rested my cheek against his naked chest.

"Yeah, and it's you they won't get. Not as long as I'm around," he replied, lightly squeezing my shoulder. "We won't get hurt Bella. All of us together are stronger than him, and the girl hasn't been seen in a while."

"But it's my fault that they're even here. And if any one of you get hurt-"

"Bella, it's not your fault," Jacob interrupted. "If it's anyone's, it's that damn leech. He's the one who paraded you around in front of those other bloodsuckers and then left you to die." He snarled.

I sat up. "Jacob. It's not his fault. I chose to be with him knowing the risks involved. He did not leave me to die."

"Then what would you call it Bella?" He got up from the couch, causing me to fall over.

Catching myself on the arm rest, I pushed myself back up.

"He left you here with the knowledge that those other two leeches were out there. You can't tell me that he didn't know they would stick around. The bloodsucker's gotta be smarter than that. Or maybe he's not." He paused in his pacing around the room to look out the window. "I never should have let you get close to him. Or any of them. They were no good, and I knew it. If I had kept you away from him, none of this would have happened."

"Jacob! Stop! You are not blaming yourself. I did what I wanted. And dammit, I loved him. I wouldn't have listened to you anyway. I loved him and he left." I burst into tears, my hands covering my face as I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees._ How could I be so stupid? _I could feel the heat radiating off of Jacob as he got close. Strong arms came around me, pulling me back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. If I could go back, I would make sure you were never hurt by him." Jacob murmured, kissing my hair. "I'll never hurt you."

We sat there in silence, letting my breathing regulate. I wiped away the wetness of my cheeks as the tears subsided. Hours went by and neither one of us moved.

"Jacob?" My voice came out raspy. Clearing my throat, I tried again. "Jacob. I need to tell you something."

"Okay. What's up?" I could feel his body tense.

I took a deep breath. "You don't need to worry about those vampires. They'll be gone in a couple weeks."

He pushed me out from him, hanging onto my shoulders. His eyes searched mine. "What? How do you know that?"

"Because, Laurent and Victoria want me and I'm leaving. So they shouldn't be around." I replied.

"Like leaving to visit your mom? When are you gonna be back?" He brushed my hair back behind my shoulder.

Silent tears streaked down my face. "I'm not. I'm not coming back. I'm moving after I graduate in a couple weeks."

"But why? For college?" His dark eyebrows came together in a frown.

"I guess you could look at it that way. I just can't live here anymore. I thought I could move on here, but everything screams his name." My fingers played with the hem of the sweatshirt I was wearing.

"Don't leave because of him Bella. That's stupid. Leaving means you're weak."

I shook my head. "No. For me, leaving means the opposite. Everything about this place reminds me of him and his family, and I can't handle that anymore. I kept thinking for so long that maybe he would come back to me, but it's been eight months now. I don't even want him to come back now. So to make sure that he never comes back to me, I'm moving."

Jacob took my hands. "You don't have to go. I'll protect you. Don't leave because of that bloodsucker, he doesn't deserve it."

"Don't call him that," I said softly.

He ignored me. "We can protect you from them. From his family or the other ones. You don't have to do this. If the leech does come back, you can be with me and ignore him."

"It's not that easy." I sighed. "I've made up my mind Jacob. I'm doing this." _Seeing the way Jacob is looking at me, I know he'll understand. He won't like it but he'll understand._

He shivered a little, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Where are you gonna go?"

"I'm not really sure. After I graduate, I'm gonna pack up and drive. See where I end up."

"Do you really think that's smart since those bloodsuckers want to kill you? You will be an open target Bella."

I shrugged. "Well, that's my choice."

"Bella, that's stupid." He sighed and a few moments passed in silence. "I can't believe I'm saying this but if this is what you really want, then at least let me ride with you to the Oregon border. That way I know you're safe. And then from there, you can go wherever."

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"What does Charlie think of all this?"

"He just thinks I'm going off to college. Which I am, I just don't know where yet. I'll find a community college somewhere. He'll understand."

Jacob shook his head at me "Bell. Elle! Elle!" His voice was suddenly high pitched. "Elle, are you okay? Elle?"

***

Hands shook my shoulders. "Elle! Answer me dammit!"

Noticing light in front of my eyelids, I slowly opened them. "Where am I?"

"Are you freaking kidding me? C'mon, let's get you off the floor." Cassie pulled me up, sitting me on the bed. "What happened?"

Blinking rapidly, I looked around the room. My room. In California. I shook my head, which resulted in making it pound in my ears. "Ow. I have a headache."

"Do you know you're name? Do you know where you are?" She drilled.

"Yes I know who I am Cassie." I looked down at the dress in my hands.

"What happened?" She repeated.

"I don't know. I slipped on the rug and hit my head on something. And then I had this weird dream but it was real. Like it actually happened. It was like I was living it again." My fingers searched the back of my head, not feeling anything unusual. _That's good._

"You weren't out for very long. I heard a thud and came running. You worry me babe. Do you feel okay? Stay there, I'll get you some Advil." She got up from the bed, heading out to the kitchen. When she came back, she handed me a glass of water and two red pills. I downed the water and the Advil.

"So what was the dream about?" She took back the glass, setting on my nightstand.

"I was with my friend Jacob. We were talking about what happened in Forks. I remember it so clearly." I frowned, thinking about what happened.

"Well come on. I'm not letting you out of my sight now. Let's go sit on the couch." Cassie tossed the dress back on my bed, guiding me out of the room. Sitting me down on the couch, she sat next to me.

"Cassie. I'm fine. So I fell. It's not the first time. I need to unpack." I got up only to be brought back down by her tugging on my arm.

"Oh no you don't. You are staying with me. I have to make sure you don't fall asleep in case you have a concussion."

"Oh please. I do not have a concussion." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Thought you said you left the clumsiness behind," she smirked.

"Shut up." I nudged her with an elbow, a small smile on my face. "I did. That floor came out of nowhere."

Picking up the remote, she turned on the TV. After flipping through the channels about five times, we settled on a rerun of _One Tree Hill. _Make that two episodes of the show. I got up, ambling into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Cassie followed me the few feet to the other room.

"Getting something to eat, is that okay?" Rummaging through the fridge I found the milk and butter.

"I suppose," she smiled, hoping up into the counter.

"Do we want two boxes or one?" I turned to the pantry, pausing at the door.

"What are you making, Mac and Cheese?"

I nodded. "Yeah. With hot dogs."

"Make 2. I'm hungry." She announced. I grabbed a second box, setting them on the counter.

Digging under the stove, I grabbed a pot, filling it with water. "Can I trust you to watch the water boil?'

"I don't know. Might be kind of hard," she said sarcastically. Taking the package of hot dogs from the fridge, I started slicing them up. After the water was ready, I dumped in the noodles. Ten minutes later, lunch was served. We settled back onto the couch, this time we popped in the movie _She's The Man,_ one of the few chick flicks we can talk Rob into watching with us. Speaking of which, he walked in when the movie was over.

"Hey girls," He greeted. He dropped his keys on the table by the door. He had his own place but he had a key to ours.

"Hey baby," Cassie walked over to him, throwing her arms around her boyfriend.

He kissed her sweetly. "You guys still wanna go play mini-golf?"

"I don't know," She paused. "Elle hit her head pretty hard this morning. Maybe we should take it easy."

"Oh please. I'm fine. Mini golf is taking it easy." I rolled my eyes, bringing our bowls to the sink. "Just let me get ready," I escaped to my room, putting on a little make up, and clipping my hair back.

"So did you black out and everything?" Rob asked as I came back in the room, shuffling my feet into a pair of flip-flops.

"No. It was weird. I was dreaming of something that actually happened. Really odd," I replied.

"How do you feel now?" He grabbed his keys.

"Fine." I glared at Cassie.

"So sue me if I care about you," She huffed.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I know. I'm just giving you crap. I didn't fall that hard."

"I know. But someone's gotta worry about you," she replied as we left.

**Authors Note:**

**Do any of you want to read about the mini golf? I never wrote anything for it, cause at the time I was trying to get the chapter out so I could get started on the next one. But if enough of you want to see more of Elle's life in Cali then I'll write a little outtake for it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight. I do own a Twitter account that I'm trying to use more often. My username is KelseyJR if you wanna look me up!**

**Thank you to xxfam0us. You are wonderful story would be crap without you.**

**PBJilly. I already feel better knowing you are helping me. Thank you!**

**Jakeward. A-freaking-mazing!**

The next few weeks flew by between work and hanging out at the apartment. Slowly, as the days went by, I segregated myself from Rob and Cassie, keeping more to myself as time went on. I didn't want to see them happy when I wasn't. I would go to work with a smile on my face and help the clients with their houses but as soon as the day was over, I would go back to my room, and shut everyone out. Today was no different. Sitting on the couch, curled up with a carton of strawberry ice cream, I was watching one of my favorite movies. The front door opened and closed, and suddenly my movie was on pause.

"Hey! I'm missing my Paul Walker!" I glared over at the culprit. Cassie.

"Do I look like I care?" She sat down next to me. "It's Saturday. Why are you still in your pajamas?"

"Because it's Saturday," I replied, reaching for the remote.

"Babe, you've been like this for weeks." She held the darn thing away from me.

"Your point?" I set my ice cream on the coffee table, looking over at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you," _Darling, please tell me because I don't have the darndest idea._

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Yeah, and vampires are real," she snorted.

I choked on my saliva, erupting into a coughing fit.

"There's gotta be something wrong with you. Why else would you tell the love of your life that you want nothing to do with him and now you're moping around like someone died. Are you bipolar? Cause that would sure explain this." Cassie set the remote on the table, folding her arms.

"I'm not bipolar," I spat, snatching the remote. We watched the rest of the movie in silence.

As soon as it was over, she turned the TV off.

"What are you doing?" I frowned. "I was gonna watch the gag reel!"

"Oh, you've seen it already. Now get dressed, we're gonna go talk to Jack. Maybe he can help you." Cassie closed the lid on the carton, putting the ice cream back in the freezer.

"I'm so not in the mood for his hyper-ness." I sunk back into the couch.

"I don't care. Elle, I'm tired of seeing you like this and you won't listen to me. So maybe you'll listen to him." She pulled me off of the couch, and pushed me into my room.

"I'm not going." I sat on the bed, pouting like a little kid while she went through my closet, tossing clothes at me.

"Oh yes you are." She stood with her hands on her hips. "Now get dressed. At least go talk to him and then you can sit and sulk all you want."

I sighed. "Fine," _It's better to surrender now. _I put on the jean shorts with the green stitching that I got in New York and a tank top in the matching green. Putting on my black flip flops, I grabbed my sunglasses. Cassie grabbed her keys and we were out the door. Ten minutes later, we walked into our favorite coffee shop.

"My pirates!" a guy with a blonde faux hawk and pierced ears exclaimed.

"Hey Jack!" Cassie hugged him. "We have a dilemma."

He cleared his throat. "It's Captain! Captain Jack!" He looked from Cassie to me "Uh oh, what seems to be the problem with my Elizabeth?"

When we first met Jack, he thought it was hilarious that our last names were Swan and Turner like in **Pirates of the Caribbean**. And funny enough, his name is actually Jack. Except this Jack is gay. So now he calls us Will and Elizabeth because of our last names. _Charming, I know. _He turned to me, holding me as we walked to a corner booth where we all slid in. He sat next to me with Cassie sitting on the other side of the table.

"I don't even know where to start." I mumbled. Jack owns the coffee shop so he can take as many or as long of breaks as he wants. One of the many perks of being Jack.

"So start from the beginning. Must be bad if you're not wearing any make up." He looked me over. "Tell the Captain everything."

And so we did. Cassie and I filled him in on everything that had happened between Edward and I, from high school to now. Except of course, the minor little detail that Cassie doesn't know about. _'Cause that would probably freak her out, knowing that the love of my life is a vampire. But eh, humans and vampires, toe-may-toe, toe-mah-toe. They're still people. Sort of._

"But see that's where I'm confused. I love him but I don't think he'd take me back now. If only I-"

"If 'if's and buts' were cocks and nuts, I'd be getting gang banged right now." He interrupted.

That shut me up._ If if's and what's were what?_

"Do you see that happening right now? No. What does this guy look like anyway? I have to know what I'm working with."

"I have a picture of him." Cassie spoke up, fishing out her cell phone. A couple taps of the buttons, and she passed the phone over.

"Since when do you have his picture?" I frowned.

"I took it when we were working on Emmett and Rosalie's room." She answered. _Lovely. Just another thing they did together in that room. _I sighed._ No. I'm over what she did. He knows about Ryan and there's nothing I can do about it so case closed. _

"Oh sweet mother of Joseph! Elizabeth, where in the world did you find that man?" He exclaimed, cradling the phone. "Sweet Jesus, he's gorgeous." He fanned himself as he handed the phone back. I glanced at the picture as he handed it back, I have to admit, it's a good picture ofhim, standing there with the paint roller in hand, eyebrow raised but a smile on his face.

"What am I supposed to do? That ship has already sailed...and sunk." I took a drink of my frappucino. Jack ordered us drinks in the middle of our explaining of the situation.

"Then you be like that Odyssey team on the Discovery Channel and you go find it," he replied.

"Huh?" I frowned.

He sighed dramatically. "Haven't you heard of that show? They go into the ocean and find lost ships and treasure... and booty. Anyway, do you know that the ship has sunk? Do you know for a fact that there is no hope for that relationship?"

"Well, I, uh..." I stuttered.

"In a word, no. You don't. Go to him. Tell him you're sorry for being a psycho bitch and that you want him back. Cause if you don't get him, I will." He smiled.

"Jack, you're married," Cassie reminded.

"Oh please, honey, Lewis would understand."

"But still. You should've seen his face when I left." My eyes searched for something interesting on the table.

"Look at it this way." He turned his body towards me. "He broke your heart, and now you broke his. Now you're even and can live happily every after."

I looked up from the table to his face. "I never thought of it like that."

"It makes sense," Cassie nodded. "You guys are even. Worse case scenario is that he doesn't take you back. At least you would have some closure then, instead of just wondering where you stand."

Suddenly, it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. "You guys are right. I'm gonna go to him and tell him how I feel." _Whoa, since when am I in a Disney movie?_

"Of course we're right," Jack hugged me. "Now go get that fine man, or call me and I'll go get him. But then I can't promise I'd be bringing him back for you."

I laughed. "Of course Captain."

"Alright. Now get out. I don't want to see you back here without him." He smiled, pushing us out the door.

"Are you really gonna do it?" Cassie asked as we walked back to the car.

"I guess I am. But if he takes me back, I won't be living in California anymore." The smile slowly fell from my face looking over at my best friend.

"Babe, we'll figure it out," she reassured as we headed home. As soon as we got into the apartment, I bolted for my room. Grabbing for my phone, I dialed a familiar number. It rang once...twice, then...

"Hello?"

"Alice? It's Elle. I'm so sorry for the way I acted. Can you please help me with something?" I rushed. I thought of an amazing idea on the way home.

"Of course. I knew you were gonna come back. What can I do?" she chirped.

I filled her in on my idea and then we disconnected. I ran around the house in giggles, getting everything together.

Cassie watched me with an amused look on her face. "That's the Elle I know and love. Where have you been?"

"Lost." I smiled. The rest of the afternoon flew by with the packing of things and the organizing of others.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Rob asked, walking into the apartment.

"She's finally seen the light. She's going back to Edward," Cassie smiled.

"Really. When did this happen?" He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend as they sat on the couch, watching me scramble around the apartment.

"This afternoon." I replied, flashing a smile as I went from room to room.

"We talked to Captain Jack." Cassie informed.

"Good ol' Jack," he laughed. "So what are you gonna do?"

I paused, sitting on the arm of the couch next to them. "Well, if he takes me back then I'm not gonna want to leave so I'm gonna pack up the car and drive there. I'm gonna drive across the country."

"And what if he doesn't?" Rob wondered.

Cassie poked him in the rib. "We're not thinking like that. He's gonna take her back. How can he not?!"

"Okay!" he laughed. "I'm just saying, you gotta be careful Elle."

"I know." I mushed my hand into his hair. "You're just looking out for me. I appreciate it."

He moved his head sideways like those guys in the movie **Night at the Roxbury. **"Not the hair!"

I smiled, leaning back on the couch. "What am I gonna do without you guys?" My smile faded, thinking about it. _Gaining the love of my life and losing my best friends. What kind of crap is that?_

Rob and Cassie exchanged looks. "Elle, Rob and I have been talking. What would you say about opening our own interior design company...In New York?"

I sat upright. "What?!" I looked at the both of them.

"Yeah. You guys can do your own thing. And I've already checked with a fire station New York. They could use another firefighter," Rob continued.

"You..you. You guys would move to New York, for me? But you guys love it here!"

"Yeah, but Elle, we love you more." Cassie patted my leg. Sliding off of the arm rest, I landed in her lap.

"Guys! You don't have to do that," I replied. She wrapped her arms around me, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"We want to. Plus who's gonna help me pick on Cassie when I need to?" Rob answered.

"Wait. When did you guys decide this?" I turned in her lap to face them.

"We've been talking about it for a while. We knew eventually you would want to go back and at least see Edward if not get back together with him" she replied.

"So when do you leave?" Rob asked.

"Hey! You can't get rid of me that easily! But...I leave tomorrow!" I stood up, smiling. The rest of the day went by quickly with organizing what I would take and what could wait for later or be shipped.

**

Waking up the next morning, I grabbed my phone. Once again, I woke up before the alarm. _I have got to stop making that a habit. _I got out of bed, smiling from ear to ear with butterflies in my stomach. _Granted, I won't see Edward for a few days since I'm driving, but still. Just the thought of seeing him, knowing exactly how I feel now...I worry about how he will react, how he feels. What am I gonna do if he turns me down? _Getting dressed quickly, I gathered my stuff. Mainly, the only things that were going were all my clothes and bathroom stuff. Everything else was either too big to fit in the car, or I decided I didn't really want it anymore. Putting on my makeup, I got everything ready. The car was already packed except for the items I needed this morning. _Now it's time for the hard part. _Walking out of my room, I found them sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking coffee.

"Hey you. Are you nervous?" Cassie greeted.

"I don't know," I answered, honestly. "I'll probably be a wreck by the time I get there."

"So you're really gonna do it, huh?" Rob smiled.

I raised my eyebrow. "You doubt me?"

"No. Well, maybe just a little. Our little girl is growing up so fast." His finger traced a line down his cheek, like a tear. "I'm so proud!"

"I know." Cassie got up, hugging me. "What am I gonna do without you?"

"Don't make this any harder," I pleaded, blinking back tears. _Like it's not already tearing my heart in two._

"I won't." She sobered up, following me out to the car. "Call me when you get there, and then after you talk to him so we know what's going on."

I put my bathroom stuff in the backseat, allowing my purse and laptop to ride shotgun. "I will. I promise. You guys are amazing." I hugged her again.

"Good luck Swan." Rob pulled me in for a hug. "Be careful," he whispered.

"I will." I nodded, holding onto him. He gave me a squeeze and stepped back. "And if he doesn't take you back, tell him I'm gonna beat the crap out of him."

I laughed. "Alright," _Okay, now my stomach has major butterflies. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Would it be this traumatic if I was flying there? Or is it the fact that my whole life is packed into the car that makes this whole thing so final. _Jingling the car keys in my hand, I got in the driver's seat, and closed the door.

"I love you," Cassie exclaimed as I backed out of the parking spot. She and Rob were holding each other, watching me leave.

"I love you too!" I yelled back, putting my car into first gear. And out of the apartment complex I went. Looking at them through the rearview mirror, tears gathered in my eyes. _I'm giving up one life for another. And it's totally worth it. Plus, it's not like I won't see them again. But what if they freak out when I become a vampire and want nothing to do with me? _I couldn't stop the tears now. I switched the gears, taking off for the highway.

**

Turning my music down, I made my way down the somewhat familiar streets leading up to Hunter's Lane. I snickered at the sign as I passed it._ I still can't get over the fact that they live on Hunter's Lane. _Butterflies had long ago gone away. Instead, my stomach was in complete knots. _What if this plan backfires and he wants nothing to do with me? I can't believe it's been a week since I left Cassie and Rob. The first day was horrible, I couldn't stop crying but it's all better now that I'm finally here. Yeah, and now my mind's full of other worries. Will it ever end? _I took a deep breath remembering the conversation I had with Alice yesterday while I was at a gas station in Pennsylvania, gearing up for my final day of driving. I pulled up in front of the house and the garage door opened. _I've been spotted. Good. _I pulled into Carlisle's spot, seeing Alice standing by the door to the house, pressing the button again when I turned the car off to shut the garage door.

"You're here!" she whispered, hugging me lightly. She had arranged it so that Emmett and Edward would be on the way back from hunting when I got here so Edward wouldn't suspect anything until he saw me, well, and heard my heartbeat.

"Yeah! I'm here!" I smiled, grabbing my purse. Everyone else in the family knew what was going on, except Edward of course.

"Esme's out buying you some food," she explained as we entered the house, walking up to Edward's room.

"She doesn't have to do that." I frowned. We carried on whispering, not knowing how close the boys actually were.

Alice just smiled. "I'll be in my room talking to Jasper and when I say 'blue sweater,' you know what to do."

I nodded, plugging my Ipod into his stereo, setting it to a certain song.

"Don't worry," she whispered, dancing out of the room. At that point, my heart started racing. I wasn't worrying until she said that. But, it's Alice. If she says don't worry, then you can bet you really don't have to worry. I walked around the room, hearing Alice chatter to her husband across the hall, being loud for my benefit. I stopped in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath, trying to slow down my heart so maybe it wouldn''t be as obvious. Looking into the reflective glass, I checked out my outfit. I had on my royal blue tank top with a white one underneath for the layered look that I love. Over that, I had a light gray three-quarter-length sleeve sweater, left completely open and my nice black pants with my black heels. I smoothed down the sweater, biting my lip. I left my hair down, pushing it back behind an ear. My hand went to my stomach as it grumbled. It wasn't from hunger.

"I really want this _Blue Sweater_." I heard Alice emphasize the words. Silently, I crossed the room, pressing play on the little green iPod. Music filled the room, and the lyrics began.

**We were drawn from the weeds**

**We were brave like soldiers**

**Falling down under the pale moonlight**

**You were holding onto me**

**Like a someone broken**

**And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now**

Edward came into the room with a frown on his face, heading to his stereo. He stopped in his tracks, looking at me standing on the other side of the room.

**Just let me hold you while you're falling apart**

**Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down**

**Fall on me**

**Tell me everything you want me to be**

**Forever with you **

**Forever in me**

**Ever the same**

I looked at him and looked away. _Maybe this was a bad idea._ I started for the stereo and then stopped. _Just wait._ I stared at his feet, my eyes trailing up his body to his face.

**We would stand in the wind**

**We were free like water**

**Flowing down**

**Under the warmth of the sun**

**Now it's cold and we're scared**

**And we've both been shaken**

**Look at us**

**Man, this doesn't need to be the end**

His face was set in stone, Edward looked to the side, hopefully listening to the lyrics. This song says everything. Suddenly he looked back, catching my eyes with his gold ones.

**Just let me hold you while you're falling apart**

**Just let me hold you so we both fall down**

**Fall on me**

**Tell me everything you want me to be**

**Forever with you**

**Forever in me**

**Ever the same**

We stared at each other, listening to the song play. _I wish I knew what he was thinking. His face gives away nothing._

**Call on me**

**I'll be there for you**

**And you'll be there for me**

**Forever it's you**

**Forever in me**

**Ever the same**

**You may need me there**

**To carry all your weight**

**But you're no burden I assure**

**You tide me over**

**With a warmth I'll not forget**

**But I can only give you love**

In a sudden swiftness, he stood right before me. My breath hitching in my throat, I looked away, afraid of what he was going to say.

**Fall on me**

**Tell me everything you want me to be**

**Forever with you**

**Forever in me**

**Ever the same**

**Call on me**

**I'll be there for you**

**And you'll be there for me**

**Forever it's you**

**Forever it's me**

**Ever the same**

Without a word, his cold fingers guided my chin back to him. Silently, he leaned down, kissing my lips ever so softly.

**Authors Note: **

**If you don't know, the song is Ever the Same by Rob Thomas. Go listen to it on while you're reading that scene. Makes it soo much better!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:**

**I am serious when I say, come over to the forum under New Moon fan fiction and let me know what you would like to see happen in this story. You will more than likely get your wish! After all, I am writing this for you! ...And a little for me...**

**PbJilly. Thank you so much for helping me. Have you gotten my last email?**

**Jakeward! Haha, I love that you requested that I put a chapter out! That cracked me up!**

**xxfam0us. Thank you for fixing my mistakes and the grammar lesson! Haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. I did, however meet a cute guy at Home Depot today. And of course, his name was Edward. No joke.**

**Previously on Ever The Same:**

**Without a word, his cold fingers guided my chin back to him. Silently, he leaned down, kissing my lips ever so softly.**

As the song faded, the kiss deepened into a kiss of need. Edward pulled me closer, his left arm snaking around my back, my head is being held in place by his right hand._ Like I have any plans to move away and ruin this._ Wrapping my arms around his neck, I savored the sweet taste of his lips on mine. A moment or three later, we pulled away, our breathing ragged. At least, mine was.

"Oh the ways I have missed you," Edward breathed in my ear. I shivered at the sensation. I stared at his face.I don't ever want to forget it._ Again. I mean it this time. The slight curve of his eyebrow. His long black, to die for lashes. Not to mention his mouth. Those sweet, sweet lips. Oh God. What am I, in one of those cheesy romance novels?_

"Elle, breathe," he said with a hint of a laugh.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. "I love you," I whispered._ Ugh. I didn't mean to say that. Well, why the hell not? I don't even know how he feels. It's obvious after that kiss. I love it when my brain argues with itself. Tons of fun. _

"I love you too," he kissed me again. _See? I rest my case._

"Edward, I'm so sorry I was such a bitch. I was just confused and I-"

He placed a finger on my lips, silencing me. "Elle. It's okay. You're forgiven. I'm glad you've come back."

I smiled. "Me too. But, if we want to make this work, I have to know that you won't try to leave again thinking that you're doing what's best for me."

"And I have to know that you won't leave because you're confused," he countered.

A couple seconds passed. "Touché."

We smiled at each other, not really knowing what to say.

"Have I told you I love you in blue?" He grinned.

"Yes, I believe you have. You don't think this is a coincidence do you?" I smirked but couldn't stop the blood rushing to my cheeks. I had on the blue tank top I bought when I was here last, paired with black pants and my famous black heels, along witha gray cardigan..

"I suppose not," he laughed. "How did you get here, by the way?"

"I drove. I'm parked in Carlisle's spot in the garage, which I should probably move."

"You drove?" he frowned. "You always surprise me."

My face heated up even more. _Great._ "Yeah." I replied meekly. "I wanted my car...and my clothes. I refuse to let Alice buy me anything."

"Good luck with that one. Should we get your belongings?" He took my hand, leading the way. I grabbed my keys from where I left them on the white leather couch, heading downstairs. As we reached the bottom step, I was ripped away from Edward. Someone lifted me off my feet by hugging me from behind, spinning me around. My keys went flying.

I shrieked in laughter."Hi Emmett."

"Hi Elle," he grinned, setting me down. "You're back! You're not leaving again are you?"

Looking from Edward to Emmett, I smiled. "No. I'm not. Not as long as he wants me around."

"That will be forever," Edward answered, putting his hands on my hips from behind, and handing me the keys.

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Alice flittered down the stairs, followed by her husband. "Let's get you settled in."

"Come to think of it, everything makes sense now," Edward stated as we headed out to the garage. "Alice cleaned out half of my closet with the intent of going shopping. And everyone's been thinking very strange

thoughts lately. How did I not see this coming?"

I glanced behind us. Apparently it was a group effort to get my stuff out.

"Because that's my job," Alice replied. I unlocked the car and everyone dove in, grabbing my stuff. Which left me to retrieve nothing. I stared at them walking into the house.

I jumped out of my trance, quickly following them upstairs. "That took me, Rob and Cassie three trips each to put everything in. Show-offs." The group of vampires snickered. All at once, they had taken everything out of my car. _Must be nice to have super human strength. _Alice busied herself organizing Edward's closet. I Looked around the room; it's exactly the way I left it. Same painted walls, same furniture in the places I put them, with one new addition. Next to the stereo sat a small black desk and matching chair, covered in papers and a sleek silver laptop.

Emmett slung his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. "Guess what you're just in time for Elle?"

"What?"

"My dare is over," He grinned. _Oh God. _

I cringed._ I totally forgot about that. Edward dared Emmett not to have sex with Rosalie for a month. And now I'm back a month later. What perfect timing is that?_

"Impeccable timing, Elle," Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," I grimaced.

"Tonight will be the worst so we'll go out," Edward said in my ear, locking his arms around my shoulders.

I sighed in relief. "Okay."

"Remember, no complaints," Rosalie replied, kissing her man on the cheek. _I really didn't think I would be in New York at this time, and people in Oregon are gonna be lucky if they don't hear those two tonight. _

"And if we do complain?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Then we'll just get louder," she smirked. _Lovely._

"I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will love that," Edward responded.

"They know how we are," Emmett replied.

"Doesn't mean we like it," Esme said from behind us. "Elle! You're here! It's good to see you!" She pulled me away from Edward, enveloping me into a hug.

"Hi Esme. It's good to see you too." I smiled, hugging her back.

"I bought you a bunch of groceries. I'm not sure what you like." As she pulled away, Edward immdiately grabbed my hand back.

"You didn't have to do that," I frowned.

"Well yes I did. You are going to be staying here. Right?"

"Yes," Alice's voice was muffled by the closet.

"Well, I don't want to be a nuisance. I can just as easily go to a hotel."

"Nonsence," Esme said with finality. "We wouldn't dream of it."

"Besides, you're all settled in anyway." Alice emerged from the tiny room.

"Yes, thanks for that Alice," I laughed.

"Not a problem," she sang.

"Carlisle will be home soon. Why don't we go talk in the family room downstairs?" Esme suggested.

"Oh, then I need to get my car out of the garage." With my keys still in hand, I headed for the door.

"I'll do it," Edward's velvet voice persuaded.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Sorry," I lowered my voice. "Nobody drives that baby but me. But thank you," I smiled sweetly. I turned, heading down the hall.

"Why? It's only a Mustang," Emmett scoffed, following me. Along with the rest of the family.

I whirled around. "Only a Mustang? And what do you drive Emmett? A Jeep? Hmm, Mustang..." I held out my hand with the car keys palm up. "Or a Jeep. Hmm, tough choice." I held out the other hand, bouncing

them up and down like they were on a scale.

Emmett growled, making a break for me. My eyes widened, and I took off racing down the stairs.

"Emmett! She's still human!" Esme yelled as he ran after me. _Shit, I'm toast. _

"Emmett!" Edward growled. I made it out the front door before Emmett caught me. Grabbing me up in his arms, he started tickling me.

"No!" I gasped, laughing. "Stop!" I caught the look of relief on Edward's face, watching his brother attack my sides.

"Nope. Not until you say Jeeps are better."

"Never!" I laughed. My breath caught, choking on my own saliva.

"That's enough," Edward strolled forward. Reluctantly Emmett stopped, setting me on my feet.

"Mustangs are better," I coughed.

He shook his head, smiling. "You just wait. When you're a vampire I'll get you back."

"Yeah, but, won't I be stronger than you? While I'm a newborn?" I cracked. _Well, I guess it's settled. If we're talking openly about me becoming a vampire then we've sealed the deal, so to speak. I have no idea when that will happen though. If it goes anything like what Edward and I talked about, then we'll be married first. And I don't see myself jumping into that one just yet._

He huffed. Alice giggled.

Esme disappeared back inside the house and the garage door started raising up, revealing my most prized possession. A 2008 Charcoal Gray Mustang GT, California Special. _Meaning it has a V8 engine and looks cooler than all the rest. _Getting in, I backed it out, parking it on the far side of the driveway. I spotted Edward watching me as I got out. The rest of the clan must have gone back into the house while I moved my car. Pressing a button on the keychain, the car beeped signaling it was locked as I walked towards the house, and him. _Oh, can't forget him. Like I could if I tried. _Even for those four years, I still found myself thinking about him every once in a while, which, at the time, pissed me off. I never thought I would be back with him. But I'm glad I am. Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled into the driveway, gliding into the garage. Walking in the house, we met him in the hallway.

"Hello Elle," he smiled, warmly.

"Hi. How was work?" I grinned.

"Oh, you know. Just another day at the office," he joked, setting his keys on the table. Following us down the stairs, he sat by his wife in the middle of the couch. The two other couples took up either end of the couch which left the middle next to Esme for us.

"How was California?" Esme asked as if I had just gone there for vacation.

"It was good. It was what I needed. And I just want to say, I'm sorry for the way I acted that last night. It was uncalled for." Looking around the room, I met their golden eyes.

"It's already forgotten," Jasper smiled.

I half smiled. "Thanks." Edward squeezed my knee, trying to reassure me.

"So when are you gonna be changed?" Rosalie asked. _Do I detect a little acid in that statement?_

"Umm, I..." I babbled.

"Rosalie," Esme hissed.

"What?" She shrugged. "It's a valid question."_ So much for her not hating me anymore. This should be fun. _

"We're not thinking that far ahead yet," Edward replied through gritted teeth. I felt his whole body tense next to me.

She just brushed it off, examining her nails.

_That's enough. You don't judge me._ "Look Rosalie, can we talk?" I moved to get up, but decided against it, staying where I was. "Actually, right here is just fine since ya'll are gonna hear it anyway. Are you really going to hate me now?"

"Well, you are willing to throw you're life away to become like us," she snarled.

"Rosalie," Edward growled. His knuckles turned even whiter in his clenched fist.

I looked over at him. "Edward, it's fine." Turning my attention back to blonde one, I continued. "For your information, _Rosalie, _I am not 'throwing my life away'. Didn't we discuss this, you and I? If you must know, I am going to continue my job, even after I'm changed. Like you've said before, I still have things I want to live for, and I'm still going to after everything. So don't judge me dearest."

Surprisingly, Rosalie had a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Just double checking. It's nice to know Bella has grown a backbone."

I snorted, shaking my head. Our eyes met, with her winking at me. I couldn't help but smiling just a bit. _She's definitely a firecracker._

Carlisle glanced at Rosalie, before turning his attention to me. "So have you found a job here in New York?"

I shook my head. "No, actually, I'm looking for places to rent out. Cassie and I have decided that we are going to open our own design business."

"That's great," he smiled. "So is she moving out here?"

"Yeah," I smiled at the thought. "I'm not sure when though. Which, actually, I have to call her. But sometime soon she and her boyfriend, Rob, are gonna move out here."

"Your place will be amazing," Alice grinned.

I laughed. "Thanks."

Esme picked off what I thought was an imaginary piece of lint on her sweater. "Why did they choose New York?"

"Because of me," I answered, sheepishly. "Apparently, they knew before I did that I was going to come back here and they had already discussed moving here if that's what I decided to do."

It looked like Esme would start crying with that look on her face. If only she could produce tears."They must love you very much."

"You have no idea. You guys have met Cassie, she's amazing, my best friend. And then Rob is...well Rob is Rob. He's kinda like the big brother I never had." _My cheeks are gonna start hurting if I don't stop smiling so damn much._

"That's my job," Emmett stuck his lower lip out, trying to pout like a little kid.

I caught Edward rolling his eyes. I laughed. "I can have two. You guys'll like him. He's a good guy."

Alice gasped, racing up the stairs. I only had a second to wonder what she saw before she came back down. Standing before me with a little piece of technology in her hand, is started singing **'**_**Just Dance'**_by Lady Gaga. My phone. Cassie's ringtone.

"Thank you. She's gonna kill me." I looked up at Alice, taking the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"You said you would be there by now, where are you? You're not dead are you? I will kick your ass if you are." Was the greeting I received.

"I'm here. Cassie. I'm fine. Everything is fine." Edward kissed my temple, making me blush. For the third time today. _Jeez! What is wrong with me? Well I guess this signals the end of the family meeting. _Two by two, they dispersed to different parts of the house.

"Everything is fine? What do you mean everything is fine? I have been worried sick!" Cassie yelled at me.

"I mean, everything is _fine._" I stood up, leaving Edward on the couch. _I've never been one to sit still during a phone conversation. For some reason, I have to be moving. _

"Oh. OH. Ohhh. I told you he was gonna take you back. Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm sorry mother, I got caught up seeing everybody again. But I'm here and I'm safe. Nothing to worry about. Now when are you coming here?"

She laughed. "I'm not sure. When do you want us there?"

"Like now!" I joked. "Hey, how did Gina take us leaving?" Wandering over to the big windows by Esme's painting station, I checked out the view of the sun setting.

"Well, she didn't like it, but she understood. She wishes us luck." Of course, we were talking about our boss, Gina Michaels. Well, former boss now.

"Cool. Hey, when you call me, keep in mind that I'm three hours ahead of you now. It's nine." I yawned.

"What, you're tired? You, who stays up till 2 AM?"

"Hey, I drove all day today, not to mention this whole week, leave me alone. I promise I will call you tomorrow or the next day. But I gotta go, hun." Edward sitting on the couch all by himself is way too tempting, sitting there in light colored jeans and a black V neck t-shirt.

"Alright," she hesitated. "You'd better call me."

"I will," I laughed. "I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Take care. Bye." I hung up the phone, and walked back to the couch.

Edward stood up, holding his hand out. "I would like to show you something."

Smiling, I took his hand in mine. "Okay. What is it?"

Instead of answering, he lead me up the stairs, and up the grand staircase to his room.

"This." Shutting the door, he handed me a bounded stack of papers. In bold lettering it said "**Chapter One**". Underneath was slightly smaller lettering said **'by Anthony Masen'**. His middle and last name from his previous life.

"Edward..." I was speechless, flipping through the pages. There were at least 100 pages. "You wrote this?"

"I thought about what you said. That I could have a career while I'm technically in high school," he snickered. "So I started writing and came up with this. I have yet to title it, but there are six chapters there. I'm not sure how many I will write."

I set it down in awe, "Edward, that's amazing. Can I read it sometime?"

"Of course." I melted, stepping into his arms.

Resting my head against his shoulder I sighed, which turned itself into a yawn.

"You need to sleep Elle. You can read it later," he murmured.

"I'm really not that tired," I protested.

Leaning back he gave me a look that said 'yeah right'. "Yes you are. You never were a very good liar."

I tried to frown, but couldn't help the smile. "Yeah, okay." Slowly, I pulled away, walking into Edward's closet.

His clothing was on the left, mine on the right. After opening a couple drawers, I finally found my pajamas. Taking them and then my bathroom bag off of the couch, I walked out of his room and into the bathroom. _God, even the bathroom smells like him. I don't know why. He doesn't use it except to shower. Mmm, Edward in a shower. My stomach fluttered just thinking about it. _I quickly washed my makeup off, changing into my pink plaid pajama pants and a black camisole. Returning to the room, I folded my clothes back up, setting them on the couch for now. Looking up, my knees went weak. Edward lying on the bed in gray sweatpants and the black V-neck shirt. His hands were resting behind his head, feet crossed on front of him.

"Going to sleep?" I raised an eyebrow, gaining the courage to walk over to him.

He chuckled. "Someone is. I decided if I'm going to be lying here all night, I want to be comfortable." _Good God, he looks tempting. _I bit my lip as I climbed in next to him, pulling the white comforter over my lap.

Pulling me to him, he kissed me lightly. "I don't ever want to lose you again."

"You won't," Looking into his eyes, I promised. "Not if I can help it."

He smiled as I scooted down, resting my head on his chest. With a flick of his wrist, the light went out. I didn't even notice the main light was off and the lamp on the nightstand was on when I came in. _**Somebody**__ is just too damn distracting. How I got work done in this house, I have no idea. _I smiled, snuggling in as he pulled the covers up to my shoulders. Remembering the last time we were both in this bed, I felt my face heat up.

"What are you thinking?" _Shit. I've been caught. Stupid racing heart._

"Don't worry about it." My cheeks suddenly got hotter.

"Elle," he pressed.

I sighed, glad he couldn't see my face. "I was just thinking about last time we were here, in this exact spot."

"Were you looking for a repeat performance?" He asked. _Oh God yes. Right now. Let's go._

"Maybe sometime," I replied, coyly.

He laughed. "Goodnight Elle."

"Goodnight." I said, dreamily.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: **

**As I have said, updates will now be weekly to bi-weekly. But never over 2 weeks.**

**Oh, I have currently started writing a new story that I am kind of stoked about. It doesn't have a title yet, and I am actually looking for someone to co-write it with me. It is an AU version of Twilight. In this one, Bella is an assassin, who is forced to lay low in Forks. To the town she is known as Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan who is in the FBI as well as the smalle town chief. So, like vampires, she knows what it's like to silently kill a human and feel no remorse about it. If that sounds interesting and you would like to help out, please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. I do own a new flash drive that has yet to come in the mail...**

**Thank you so much to xxfam0us. My work is crap without you. Seriously.**

**PbJilly. You have been amazing. I'm glad you can make sense of my ramblings.**

**Jakeward. You are way too funny, and I value what you think of each chapter.**

Light abused my eyelids, forcing me to wake up. _Now why do I want to do that? I rather stay in bed with him all day._ Shifting around, I froze. Where is he? _Not again. I swear to God I'm gonna..._I groped the bed, finding his arm. Smiling, I opened my eyes to see an amused look on his face.

"Cheater," I pouted. He was laying on top of the covers already dressed in a gray hoodie and dark blue jeans.

"Good morning," Edward smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yes actually. Your bed is pretty damn comfy." I sat up, stretching my arms over my head.

He got out of bed, adjusting his sweatshirt. "Need a human moment?"

"How'd you guess?" I crawled out of the warm sheets. Flipping my head over, I gathered my hair into a messy bun with a hair thing I always keep on my wrist. _Damn, I don't have makeup on. _I don't like him looking at me without it. But then again, he's seen it all before. _Well, not all of it, of course._ I'm so used to wearing makeup now, I don't like the way I look without it.

"I'll see you downstairs." Stepping towards me, he kissed my forehead. He closed the door as he left. I frowned looking around the room. Where the hell is my suitcase? _Oh. Right. _I'm already moved in. Walking into the closet, I picked out my favorite green shirt. It's a green V-neck that has funky purple designs on it, much like the designs you find on a bandana. Pairing that with my dark jeans and black flats, I changed into the clothes._ Is this my life now? It feels so surreal, like it's a dream. If that's the case though, I don't ever want to wake up. _I grabbed my bathroom bag, heading into the other room. After putting on a little eyeliner and mascara, I decided to leave my hair the way it is. Leaving the bathroom, I wandered down the stairs, following the noise into the kitchen. Esme was at the sink washing something while Jasper was sitting on the counter next to her. Alice, and Rosalie sat at the breakfast bar talking animatedly. As for Edward? I had no idea where he was.

Emmett waved a spatula at me, standing by the stove. "Morning Elle. How'd you sleep?" His face lit up with a shit-eating grin.

I frowned. "Fine. Why?"

"You really shouldn't have said that," Edward whispered from behind me.

I jumped. "Don't do that!"

He laughed, kissing my cheek. "My apologies, Love."

Emmett's face fell. "You didn't hear us last night? Guess we'll have to be louder then."

Now it was my face that fell. _Oh God. I totally forgot about that._ "I mean, I slept horrible. God Emmett, could you be any louder?" I playfully rolled my eyes. The girls at the breakfast bar laughed. Walking over to the stove, I inspected what was in the pan. It smelled good but I was kind of concerned, Emmett was cooking. "What are you making?"

"I'm teaching him to cook," Esme turned towards us.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow. "How's that going?"

"You tell us. We're making french toast for you." She smiled.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "You don't have to do that. Esme, you do too much. I can take care of myself."

She waved me off. "Nonsense. I like doing it. Makes me feel useful."

"You won't win, so you might as well give up now," Jasper spoke up.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what I figured."

Finishing it up, Emmett handed me a plate with a couple slices of french toast.

"Thank you, Chef. It smells good."

He grinned. "You're welcome."

Alice got up and left the chair to stand in between her husband legs. Sitting down next to Rosalie, I took a bite._ It's very uncomfortable when you have six pairs of eyes watching your every move. _

"Wow, it's really good!" I greedily took another bite. _I didn't even realize how hungry I was until now._

"Well don't sound so surprised," Emmett huffed.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed, taking another bite. "Who knows Em, maybe you could be the next Gordon Ramsay."

I finished with breakfast quickly._ It was so awkward being the only one eating. To be honest, it kinda freaks me out, I'm not gonna lie. _Washing off the plate and utensils, I put the items on the counter. Edward picked them up, putting them in the correct cupboard. Looking around, I noticed we were the only ones in the kitchen. _Damn, I didn't even hear them leave. _

Edward noticed my looking around. "I told them I wanted the day to be just you and me. That is, if you don't mind."

A blush rose to my cheeks. "Of course I don't mind. Do you have something in mind or are you stealing their ideas again?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I promise you this idea is all mine," he chuckled.

"So what are we doing?" We walked out of the kitchen, heading upstairs to his room.

"How much of New York did you actually see last time you were here?" He countered, walking in front of me.

_God, he looks good in jeans. Mmmm._

He turned around just inside the doorway to his room. "Elle?"

My head snapped up. "Huh? Oh, not much."

"That's what I thought." Grabbing his keys from the white leather couch, he slipped on a pair of black Chuck Taylor Converse shoes. Walking into the closet, I grabbed on my maroon colored American Eagle sweatshirt. _I love that store._ Scooping up my purse, we left the room.

"Which car do we want to take?" I asked, fishing around for my keys as we went through the front door.

Edward just looked at me, his amber eyes smoldering. "Mine," he replied as if it wasn't even up for debate.

"Alrighty then." I giggled. "Sometime, we'll take my car."

"If you say so." He smirked, opening the door for me. I stepped into the car. Even before I could get my door shut, he was in the drivers seat with his door closed. He eased out of the driveway, on our way to who knows where.

After ten minutes of listening to classical music, I couldn't take it anymore. "Where are we going?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner. We're going to the Statue of Liberty. They just re-opened it so that people can go all the way to the crown."

"Oh really? I've always wanted to go there. I didn't think you were actually gonna tell me so I didn't bother to ask." My knee started bouncing with anticipation. Roughly a half an hour later, it came into view. My face was glued to the window, gazing up on the 100 foot tall woman. Although, technically, from the ground to the top of the torch is over 300 feet. Thank you high school history class. _How the hell I remembered that, I have no idea. _We parked in the lot next to the dock for the ferry. Getting out of the car, I put on my sweatshirt. It's cloudy and cold. Edward took my hand, leading the way. _Anywhere he touches, tingles, like a miniature shock to remind me that it's true. That this is actually my life. _I smiled, slipping my purse over my shoulder. We made our way over to the booth for tickets.

"Two please," Edward said smoothly.

"That'll be 40 dollars." The lady replied into the microphone on the other side of the glass. She looks like she's just having a grand time sitting in there with that bored look on her face. He handed her the cash, and she slid the tickets into the little slot under the window.

"Thanks," He flashed a smile.

"Enjoy," she replied in a monotone voice. We headed up the ramp onto the ferry with Edward in the lead. He took my hand, pushing through the crowd. Stopping at the railing, I rested my hands on it, looking out at the ocean. Arms came around me with the hands resting just on the other sides of mine. I smiled, leaning back into him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" his voice asked in my ear.

"Absolutely." I grabbed his hands, wrapping his arms around me. His smell invaded my nose. It's so hard to describe. It's better than any cologne in the store. It's like honey, blackberries in the warm sun and a little musk all rolled into one. No. That's not right. It's just Edward. I don't know if there's any way to actually describe it. It's wonderful. A few minutes later, the ferry started moving. Wind whipped around us as we glided over the ocean. I reveled in the fact that his arms were around me. _It's a feeling I don't ever want to forget. And hopefully, I won't have to worry about that. _Before I knew it, we were docked at Ellis Island, the home of Ms. Liberty. Slowly, the crowd moved off of the ferry, spreading out on the big island.

"The pictures are nothing like the real thing." Gazing up at the green lady, Edward took my hand once again, leading the way. "Have you been here before?"

He shook his head, pulling back to walk side by side "No. We're both in uncharted territory here."_ I kind of like that. The fact that this is both new to us is exciting, to say the least_. Walking up the steps to the lawn, I stopped, noticing a guy get down on his knee behind his girlfriend. She turned around, frowning. I laughed as her eyes went wide. I couldn't hear what exactly he's said but he flipped open the box, and her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. He stood up, putting the ring on her finger. Applause rippled through the crowd as they hug. Pulled into the moment, I start clapping as well. _It's so cute. The girl is probably ecstatic right now with her mind running in 20 different directions. At least, that's how my mind was when Ryan proposed, but, I wasn't as excited as she is right now. My mind was more like 'Holy crow, what did I just say yes to?'_

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice broke through my thoughts.

I cleared my throat. "Nothing."

"How did he do it?" He pressed.

"Do what?" I answered, distractedly.

"How did Ryan propose?"

I frowned, looking up at him. "Why?" _How the hell did he know I was thinking about that?_

He shrugged. "I'm curious. Just humor me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you I don't like talking about this?"

"I'm sorry. We don't have to if you really don't want to." We headed for the entrance to the statue.

I sighed. _I hate reverse psychology. _"Might as well tell you. We were at the beach and he was digging in the sand when he said he found something. I turned to find out what is was and there he was on his knee with the ring in his hand." I left it as that, hoping he would too. We wandered around the museum before heading up the stairs to the crown,

"You'll catch me if I fall, right?" I turned back to Edward as he ascended the narrow stairs.

"Of course. Are you afraid you'll fall? I thought you were over tripping on flat surfaces." I could hearthe hint of laughter in his voice.

"I am, but heights make me uneasy," I admitted, climbing farther up.

"I'm here if you need me," he assured, his hand skirting my lower back. I smiled at the touch, making my way higher and higher. Finally reaching the little room, we moved to the window just as a family left. The

view was breathtaking. I knelt on the bench under the windows, getting a better view. Edward appeared at my side, taking in the sight.

"This is almost better than when I took you up in those trees in Forks. Do you remember that?" He glanced at me, then back at the ocean below us.

"I remember. How is this almost better? This is incredible." _I can't believe how high up I am. _

"Because then it was just the two of us." Somebody's purse bumped into my back. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I must admit, that was nice not having to deal with the crowds." We stayed there for a few more minutes, continuing to get bumped and pushed into other people.

"Are you ready to leave?" He raised his eyebrows.

I nodded, getting up immediately. _The view was nice, but not when you get beat up by the crowd. _We headed down the narrow stairs, this time with Edward in front. It wasn't until we were outside that I felt like I could breathe again. Putting my arm around his backside to rest on his hip, we walked in step with his arm around my shoulder. I stuck my thumb in his belt loop, wandering aimlessly around the park.

"Shit," Edward muttered. Looking up, I saw the sun find an opening in the clouds. He let go of me, taking off for the trees. Faster than normal but not too fast that it looked abnormal. Taking off after him, I could feel the sun on my back. Finding him a couple trees back, I smiled.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." He was leaning back on a tree trunk with his foot behind him up on the tree.

"It's fine. I understand. People probably think we ran back here to make out anyway." I laughed.

A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at me under his dark lashes. And just like that, it was gone. "I don't like putting you through that. Having to shy away from people because of me. You deserve better."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward. Stop it. I don't care about other people. I care about you. People can think what they want." I paused. "I thought you were over this whole brooding thing of yours. You should be because I'm getting tired of it."

"I just feel like you are going to miss out on so much by being with me."

"Am I gonna have to listen to this for the next 20 years? Because if that's the case then I will walk away right now. I want to be with you Edward. I love you more than anything but if you're going to keep second guessing yourself, then no, I don't want to be with you. Not if you keep bitching about how you feel bad because of who you are. I don't care. Yes, there are sacrifices. And I am willing to make those to be with you. I'm fine staying out of the sun. I can't even get a tan if my life depended on it." I cannot believe we're going through this again.

He raised his eyebrow. "Then what would you call that?" He gestured to my face.

I coughed. "Spray on tan. I couldn't live in California and not be tan."

He laughed. _That's what I like to see. _He reached forward, pulling me to him. "I'm sorry, I worry. I don't know how to stop. I want to give you the best, and I'm afraid I'm not good enough."

Looking up into his eyes, I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that. I love you. You are more than 'good enough.' I don't want to be with anyone else. In a relationship, there are sacrifices that

are to be made. That's the whole part of it."

He smirked. "What exactly are the sacrifices I am making?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll get to that later." I bit my lip. _I really need to think of some so it seems fair._

"I'm sorry Elle. I love you." Edward kissed my forehead, stepping away from the tree.

"I love you too." The clouds stepped in front of the sun, letting us out into the open. 45 minutes later, we were back on the main land. As we got to the car, he opened the door for me. _I'm still not used to that. _

"There's one more place I have in mind that you probably want to see." He informed as he got in about two seconds later.

"Where are we going?" I grabbed my lip gloss out of my purse, putting some on.

"Just becaue I told you last time, doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you this time." _Great, so I'm left wondering._


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:**

**Hey all, okay so just warning you, my muse and I have been working like crazy on the next chapter and it hasn't been coming together. So if it takes longer than 2 weeks to get out, I am sorry. Although, I really don't think it will. But I thought I would warn you, just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything pretty much. I do own a new story that my friend and I are working on. Heh, it's kind of a crackfic/smut fic. Starring Kellan Lutz, 2 girls and an island.**

**xxfamous: Thank you so much for the grammar lesson, I needed it!**

**PbJilly: Thank you for helping me! We will conquer chapter 21! Haha**

**Jakeward: I can't thank you enough for validating this crazy story!**

**Previously on Ever The Same:**

**"There's one more place I have in mind that you probably want to see." He informed as he got in about two seconds later.**

**"Where are we going?" I grabbed my lip gloss out of my purse, putting some on.**

**"Just because I told you last time, doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you this time." **_**Great, so I'm left wondering.**_

We drove around for about a half an hour. In a normal town, I think it would've taken maybe 15 to 20 minutes, but with all of the traffic in New York, it took longer to get there, wherever we're going. So, he tells me last time but doesn't bother to tell me where we're going this time. _What kind of crap is that?_ Circling around the block, he parallel parks with ease. I got out of the car and it beeped, signaling it was locked. Edward came around the car to join me on the sidewalk. He took my hand, interlacing the fingers as we started walking.

"Are you getting hungry?" He glanced at me.

"Yeah, I could eat."

He nodded. "We'll get you something after this." _So, what is 'this'? Where are we going? _My face must have been displaying what I was thinking because Edward snickered, looking down at me. I shook my head at him, letting a small laugh escape. After a couple of blocks, he suddenly stopped, facing the construction on the other side of the street.

"What?" Turning to him, I studied his face. It was in full concentration mode. Almost set in stone. _Much like the night I left. _I sighed, remembering that night.

"Elle," He whispered with emotions running across his face. None of them were happiness. "This is where the Twins Towers stood."

My eyes darted from him to the trucks and debris across from us. "Oh my God." It felt like time stopped, giving us that moment to take it all in. It's impossible to compare what you see on TV to what stands before you. With all the noise around us, it's like this place had an aura of it's own; Giving that place silence for all the people who lost their lives. Cold hands caressed my cheeks.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." The pad of his thumb wiped away a tear I didn't know had escaped.

"No, I know. It's just, knowing what happened and then to be standing here, it's surreal. All those people in the planes, in the buildings, the police officers, and the firefighters. Oh my God, Rob!" My eyes widened,

looking up at Edward.

"What, Love? What about him?" He cupped my face in his chilled hands.

"Rob's a firefighter," Glancing across the street and back to Edward, I licked my lips. "He's not allowed to be one anymore."

"Love, that has to be his decision. I know how much you worry, but what happens, happens." His eyes searched mine.

"Not if I can help it," I growled. He pulled me in to a hug, silently shaking from laughter. "Shut up! It's not funny!" I poked him in the side. _Ow._ I grimaced, making him laugh harder.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Looking back at the empty space across the street, we strolled up the sidewalk.

"So where are we going now?" I asked, approaching the car.

"Getting you something to eat." He repeated, smiling that crooked smile. _If that doesn't say that he's got something up his sleeve, I don't know what does. That and I'm not liking that twinkle in his eye either. _We

climbed into the car, driving around for another half an hour before he parked on the side of the road. Edward turned off the car, got out and was opening my door before I could even click my seatbelt off.

"What's the hurry?" I raised an eyebrow, stepping out of the Volvo.

"No reason." He smiled, taking my hand. He shut the door, pressing a button on his car keys. The silver car beeped as we walked away.

"Sorry, I don't believe that. Next answer please."

He just chuckled, bringing my hand up to his mouth. His soft, sweet lips brushed gently against the back of my hand. _Good God. He does that and I'm all hot and bothered. _"You're heart is racing." He announced.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Now where are we going?" I looked up at him, trying desperately to control my heart. No such luck.

"Here," He stopped, opening a green door. How does he do that? Just stop and suddenly we're where we are supposed to be. _I have got to learn that trick. _We stepped inside, stopping at the front podium.

"Reservation for Cullen," Edward said quietly.

A blonde girl looked up, smiling. "Right this way, Mr. Cullen."

I snickered. _Mr. Cullen._ He grinned, brushing his hand against my back for me to go first. Following her through the dimly lit restaurant, she opened a door out to a small patio with a wrought iron fence wround it. Only one table resided out there. _Interesting._

The hostess set the menus down on the table, leaving us in peace. I sat down, scooting my chair closer to the table. Across the narrow street, Central Park laid out before us._ I feel so under-dressed sitting here. _I looked down at my sweatshirt and jeans, warmth rushing up to my cheeks.

"Love, it's fine." Edward reassured. I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow.

The door opened, and a cute guy walked out onto the patio. "Hello. My name is Tony. How are you two doing?"

"Good." Looking over at him, I smiled.

"Can I get you something to drink while you look over the menu?" He persisted.

"Iced tea please," I answered, opening up the green menu. Tony turned his attention to the god sitting across from me.

"Water is fine for me."

He nodded, retreating the way he came. After I decided on what I wanted, I closed the menu. _One point for Elle. I actually chose what I wanted to eat before I was rushed into it. That's quite a triumph since a huge distraction is staring right at me. _I glanced up, seeing Edward looking at me through his lashes. _Does he even know what that does to me? _Either he does, and that is why he does it, or he doesn't have a damn clue. He winked at me, a small smirk showing on his face. _So he does know what that does to me. Lovely. _When the waiter came back with our drinks, I ordered my food, while Edward ordered nothing, of course.

"Anything you would like to do after this?" Edward asked as the cute waiter guy walked away for the second time.

"I don't know," I replied, thoughtfully. "I should probably call Cassie and start looking up places to rent for our office." My phone started singing a muffled upbeat song from somewhere in my purse. "Speaking of the devil," I fished my phone out, bringing it to my ear. "Hi honey."

"Hey you. Guess what?!" Cassie screeched. She didn't bother waiting for my answer. "We found a house!"

"Already? How? Where?" I frowned, staring at the glass table before me.

"It helps to have loads of money."

"Cass, you don't have loads of money."

"Shh, you're ruining my fantasy here," She paused. "Anyway, if the map is correct, it's not far from their house."

"Oh really? That'll be cool. I was gonna start looking for an office tonight or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow." Some action across the street at the park caught my attention. There were a few people milling around, getting things ready. _For what, I have no idea. This is New York. Anything is possible._

"I miss you! But good news, Rob and I will be there next week. Which, by the way, reminds me, is there anything you want from the apartment? Cause otherwise we're gonna sell everything. We want to start fresh in New York." Cassie rambled on. Chairs were being set up along with music stands. Even a small piano on one side. _Wonder what's going on? A concert? Shouldn't they be in the middle of the park, not out on the grass, facing the sidewalk?_

"Umm," I racked my brain, remembering the apartment. "Can you grab my little white dresser/nightstand thing I have in my bathroom? I've had that since I was a kid so I want that. Other than that, no, I don't think so."

"Okay, we can grab that. We're both driving there so we'll have our cars, like you did. So how have you been? I miss seeing you everyday." I can just see the Cassie pouting, with her bottom lip sticking out a little. A plate of food was set down in front of me. _Shit. This is sort of a date and I'm on the phone. God, I am such a bad girlfriend! Ugh!_ I unrolled the napkin hiding the knife and fork. After placing the fabric in my lap, I stabbed my food with the fork, mindlessly eating while she talked.

"Dude, I just called you yesterday. I miss you too. But aren't you being a little obsessive much? Shouldn't Rob be keeping you occupied. Nevermind! Don't answer that! I don't want to know," I replied, swallowing my bite. Everyone situated in their seats as the band started playing. "Hey, babe, I gotta go. I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"No, you don't. You just don't want to imagine Rob keeping me occupied till the wee hours of the morning." She giggled. _Oh my God. As much as I love those two, I have heard them moaning enough to last me a lifetime. Which is worse, Emmett and Rosalie or Cassie and Rob? Let's not find out, shall we? _The band started up and the music wafted over the street, sounding somewhat familiar. _Should I know this? _I looked at the people playing, trying to figure it out. I ate some more, lost in thought.

"Elle?" Cassie prompted. And then it hit me. As more music notes left the instruments, I recognized it. _What the hell? It's...my lullaby. _

"I gotta go." I hung up the phone, barely hearing Cassie's pleas. I dropped the phone in my lap. _How? Did he steal it and say it's his own? No, that's not Edward. Then how did he...How do they...? _I snapped my gaze from the band, to the man sitting in front of me, confusion plain on my face.

"It helps to have loads of money." He smiled.

My mouth dropped. _He didn't. _He paid those guys to learn his song and play it. He had this whole thing planned. _But how? Another thing I really rather not know. _"But, how? When? wh- Edward."_ I stuttered. I am totally not dressed right for this. I can't believe he did this for me. This shit just doesn't happen!_

"Just enjoy it. I wanted to do something special for you, because you mean everything to me. I have something for you, and I hope you'll take it without a fuss." _Like that doesn't make a girl suspicious. He better not be doing what I think he's gonna do. _He pulled out a red velvet rectangular box, sliding it across the glass table.

"Edward," I warned.

"Elle," He said right back. "Just open it, please."

I pursed my lips, wiping my hands off on the napkin in my lap before reaching for the box. Slowly, I opened it, revealing a crystal heart pendant on a sterling silver chain. I gasped, staring at it. It's gorgeous. I breathed a small sigh in relief that it's not a ring. And yet part of me is...what's the word? Disappointed? _Am I really disappointed that it wasn't an engagement ring. What? That can't be right. I'm not ready for that yet. Am I? _Edward stood up wordlessly, walking around the table until he was behind me. He lifted the piece of jewelry from the box, unhooking it. Automatically, I moved to get my hair out of the way, forgetting it was already up in a messy bun. _God, I feel so inadequate. _

I felt his cool fingers brushed the back of my neck, clasping the necklace together. "This was my mothers." He whispered.

"What? Edward, I can't take this." I turned in my seat to look at him.

"Too late. You already did. She would want you to have this Elle." He kissed my forehead, backing away to his chair. "It looks gorgeous on you." He sat down with a twinkle in his eye. My hand automatically went up to the stone.

"Sweatshirt and all?" I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"Sweatshirt and all," He confrimed, smiling.

"Edward, I..." I stuttered, stopping to take a breath. "Thank you." This is the kind of jewelry that make you feel like a woman when you wear it. Makes you feel important. Loved.

He beamed. "You're very welcome. Now eat. Your food is getting cold."

One hand stayed on my chest, feeling the necklace, while the other speared my food and shoveled it in my mouth. _I can't believe he did this for me. _The sounds of my song wafted over me as I continued to eat.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice broke through my thoughts.

I smiled. "I'm thinking about how I can't believe you did this. Or why you did this."

"Must I always have a reason to do things for you? Could be just that I wanted to?" He shrugged.

"Yeah," I nodded, scooping the last bite onto my fork. "But this is the sort of stuff people do when they're- nevermind."

"When they're gonna propose?" He guessed.

I bit my lip as Tony came out with the bill. Edward slid a card into the black folder, handing it back to him.

"Would you like any dessert before I get this taken care of?" He turned to me.

"Oh, no. Thank you," I smiled as he took my plate as well. As soon as he left, I turned my attention back to the previous conversation. "Well, yeah. I guess. I don't know."

"Is that what you were hoping this was?" He cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

I slumped forward on the table, resting my head in my hands. _Hopefully it's enough to cover the blush._ "No. I...uh." I started again. "I didn't know what to expect. I still don't. I'm not hoping for anything, except that you'll keep me." _Great job Elle. You just made yourself sound like a lost puppy. _I closed my eyes, shaking my head. _There's no taking it back now._

"Forever," A soft voice whispered in my ear, startling me. "I will keep you forever." I opened my eyes as Edward took my hands, pulling me up and into his arms. "That's what this means," He tapped the crystal on my chest. "It's my promise to you, that I'm not going anywhere."

That's all I needed to hear. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him softly, feeling his lips slowly moving with mine. _Kissing him is like heaven dipped in white chocolate. It's just amazing. _I pulled away, kissing him once more. The door to the patio opened, revealing our ever present waiter.

He handed Edward the folder, smiling. "Thank you Mr. Cullen. Enjoy your day." Edward bent over the table, scribbling down his signature. He folded it up again, handing it back to the waiter. Taking my hand, he led me through the restaurant and back out onto the street. We slowly made our way to the car. Traffic had picked up, cars zooming in and out of lanes, narrowly missing other vehicles. The ride home was spent in comfortable silence. Edward pulled into the garage, closing the door with a press of a button. Alice was patiently waiting at the door to the house. Her smile widened as we got out of the car.

"Can I help you Alice?"

"Yes!" She squealed. "I'm stealing her, Edward." She rushed forward, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house.

"I figured you would," He stopped her by grabbing me around the waist. "Scream if you need me." He kissed me lightly before letting go. _Does that mean I can scream now? _As soon as he let go, Alice was dragging me up the stairs and into her room.

Jasper jumped off the bed. "Have fun." He smirked knowingly and left the room. _Jerkface. Do you people not realize you can't leave me alone with Alice? Honestly, you vampires have got to know that._

"Yeah thanks," I replied sarcastically. I heard him laugh as Alice shut the door.

"That looks beautiful on you," Alice admired.

My hand flew up to the necklace. "You really think so? I feel so awkward with it. Like, I don't deserve it."

"Elle, Elle, Elle. You deserve that and so much more. I know Edward feels the same. Now, let's get you into something that better suits it." Alice crossed the room, opening the door to her massive walk-in closet. I sighed, sitting on her bed. She came back with a midnight blue dress. It had spaghetti straps and the bottom had a uneven hemline. It was longer at the back than at the front.

"Why am I wearing this?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Because if you are going to wear jewelry like that, your clothes need to compliment it," She replied, thrusting the dress into my hands. "Now change." _I knew the sweatshirt wasn't good enough._

"What's the point? I'm not going anywhere."

She just looked at me. _Right. Do it anyway._ I sighed, stripping off my clothes. I unhooked the straps to my bra and slipped the dress on.

"Gorgeous," Alice breathed. "Now we need make-up and hair and shoes!"

"No. I already have make-up on, and my hair is just fine. I'm not killing my feet in your hooker shoes just to walk around the house. Nice try." I pulled my hair out of my messy bun, shaking it out.

"But with a diamond like that you need to look beautiful. Even more so than you already are," She pouted.

"Alice," I said, sternly.

"Elle," She put her hands on her hips.

I raised my eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest. Moments ticked by.

She finally huffed. "Fine. No make-up or hair. This time." _Wait a fucking minute._ I thought back to what she said, fingering the jewel. _Didn't he tell me it was crystal? Or did I just assume?_

"Alice," I said, calmly. "I thought this is a crystal. It is, isn't it?"

"You can think what you want," She grinned.

_Oh. My. God. _

"Excuse me for a moment," I picked up my clothes, walking across the hall and into our room. _Our room. Hehe._ I found Edward sitting on the bed, reading his manuscript. "Edward?" In a second, the papers were on the bed and he was standing in front of me.

"Yes, Love? You look gorgeous." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

I looked down at the necklace and back up at him. "Umm, you didn't tell me it was a..." I can't even say the word.

"Diamond? You didn't ask." He shrugged. _Are you freaking kidding me?_

"I can't accept this." I moved to take the necklace off. Edward's hands stopped me by grabbing my wrists.

"How many times must I tell you? You already have accepted it, and I'm not taking it back." He looked into my eyes, searching them.

I sighed, biting my lip. "Alright, I accept it. Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck. Looking from his eyes to his lips and back, I leaned up, kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around my back so that one of his hands came up, resting on my shoulder blade. The other arm wrapped around my waist, pressing me closer to him. My breath wooshed out of me at the movement. Melting into him, I moaned softly against his lips. Our mouths moved together, slowly. I reminded myself to breathe as the kiss continued. My fingers snaked their way into his hair, pulling gently. A soft moan elicited from him, tightening his grip. _He may think he doesn't have himself under control, but I think he does quite well. _Another moan sounded in the house but it didn't come from either of us. I pulled away, frowning.

"Emmett." Edward growled. I held up my index finger, silencing him. More moans came through the walls.

"Emmett, Rosalie. If you ruin that room, Cassie is gonna kill you." I said as if they were standing right next to me, not two floors down. The noises and moans stopped. _That's what I thought._ I smiled up at Edward, kissing his cold lips once more. I heard a really loud moan, and rolled my eyes. _Better suck it up. They're getting payback for the dare._

"Well, I'm gonna go look up places to rent. If I can." I glared at the doorway.

He laughed, kissing me on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." I scooped up my briefcase, taking it with me downstairs. I walked around the staircase to the living room and stopped. Emmett was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a newspaper. _What the hell? _I could have sworn those moans were Rosalie and Emmett's doing. _Well shit, is that how vampire sex is? Because they are super human, the sex is super fast? If that's the case, no thank you. I'll just be more frustrated than I already am._

"Emmett? Why are you reading the newspaper?" I frowned, walking to the couch next to him.

"To find you a place for your design company." He replied as if I needed to ask. _That is so sweet._

I cleared my throat, sitting down on the couch and taking out my laptop. _"_I thought you were downstairs."

"I was. But we were done before you got home. We only did that for you." He smiled. _Figures. _

I laughed, firing up my laptop. Three years ago, I never would've thought that I would be in a pretty dress sitting on the couch on my laptop. In a house full of vampires none the less. But, this is my life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note:**

**Hey all!**

**Okay, you ready for my lame excuse on why I haven't posted anything in about a month? A couple of reasons actually. 1. My fiance and I just moved in with my mother to save money for the wedding and so we're trying to get everything organized here and it's taking a long fucking time! Geez! 2. I was recently hired at an animal hospital so getting used to the hours and being on my feet for 8 hours a day has taken some getting used to. I worked at retail before where you have only 3 hour shifts! So now, I am on my regular schedule so I will be able to write on my days off. So, keep your fingers crossed that it doesn't take me this long to post any other chapters. Like I said before, I am going to try my damndest not to take more than 2 weeks, but bare with me if it does!**

**Thank you to xxfamous! You are awesome!**

**PbJilly! This chapter got done because of you! So thank you times a million!**

**Jakeward, thank you so much for validating this and all the other chapters this story has!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. I do own a phone where the space bar and the E/1 button is going out. That makes texting a blast!**

The next week flew by quickly. Much to my dismay, Esme had breakfast on the table waiting for me when I ventured down to the kitchen in the mornings. _This has got to stop, but she says she enjoys doing it, so who am I to turn down her happiness? _Rob and Cassie should be arriving today. With Cassie's permission, I picked up the keys to their new house from the realtor. We figured it would be much safer if I went and picked them up rather than have them mailed across the states. I couldn't wait to see my best friends. I hadn't seen them for over two weeks. That is way too long if you ask me. _It's so strange to think that my whole life has changed in a matter of a couple months. _And it will probably change even more so in the next few months.

"Bella!" Somebody yelled in my ear.

I shot a look to my right. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Edward smiled. "It got your attention. I told you I'm going to use it when you aren't listening. I've been calling your name for the past five minutes, Love."

"Sorry, I was just kind off in la-la land. I seem to be doing that lately."

His cool hand covered my knee. "Excited?"

I looked down at my bouncing knee and back up to his face, sighing. "Yeah," We were sitting in the living room, awaiting the call to tell us that Cassie and Rob were finally here in New York.

He kissed my temple. "They'll be here soon. Just be patient."

I shrugged, "You should know by now that I'm not a very patient person."

Edward's head snapped up, looking towards the stairs. I frowned, looking over at him. I could hear music getting louder. Alice flew around the staircase, with my phone in hand. I jumped up, meeting her in the middle of the room while my cell phone sang a Lady Gaga song.

"Alice, you are an angel," I grabbed the phone, pressing the talk button as I brought it to my ear. "Cassie?"

"Hey!" She sang. "We're here. We're at the house."

"Okay!" I sprinted for the stairs and took them two at a time when I got there. "We'll be right there."

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Getting my keys?" I ran down the hallway, tearing into the bedroom. I grabbed my purse off the couch, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Then why are you so breathless?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Cause maybe I'm a little excited to see my best friend. Got a problem with that?" I slowed down, bouncing down the stairs.

"Nope, not at all. Now get your butt over here!"

"I'm coming. See you in a bit." I clicked the off button as I stepped off the last stair. Jasper and Alice were waiting at the door. "Ready?"

Jasper nodded. We decided that they would ride with us and Emmett and Rosalie would take Emmett's Jeep to bring home my nightstand from the old apartment.

Keys jingled as Edward came around the staircase. "Oh no. Not this time," I shook my head. "I'm driving. I'm way too excited to just sit around." I pulled my own keys out of my purse.

He smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I suppose I'll let you drive this time." We walked outside in time to see Rosalie getting into the Jeep. I unlocked my Mustang, opening the passenger side door. I slid the seat forward for Alice and Jasper. They climbed into the back as I walked around the car, getting into the drivers seat for once. I had not driven my car since I got here. That really does not work for me. I sighed, relaxing into the leather seat as Edward got in, closing the door.

"Hi baby," I said, dreamily.

Edward looked at me quizically. "Hello,"

I shook my head, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my baby. My car." My fingers ghosted over the steering wheel. _It's been far too long._

Alice's laughter tinkled from the back seat.

"It's a nice car Elle," Jasper complimented.

"Thanks." I smiled at him through the rear view mirror. "Now, let's get going." I stuck the key in the ignition and turned it, making the engine roar to life. I backed up, turning the car around so we were right next to Emmett. He nodded with a glint in his eye. He revved his engine. _Two can play at that game. _With my car still in neutral, I pressed on the gas a couple times, making it's own beautiful sound. I heard Emmett's laugh and dropped it into first gear, taking off down the driveway. I had an advantage against Emmett, I've been to Cassie and Rob's house before. Of course, I was never allowed to drive, but I knew the way there. They bought all of their furniture off of the Ikea website so Edward and I had to be there to put all of in the garage. I love Ikea. It's inexpensive, yet awesome. _However, I don't think I'll be able to own any furniture from Ikea ever again. Heaven forbid the Cullens get something cheap. But hey, it's coming out of their pocket, not mine, so who am I to complain?_

Looking in the rearview mirror, I smiled. Emmett was tailgating me with a goofy grin on his face. Minutes seemed like seconds as we raced to the house. I squealed as we turned into the driveway. My smile spread from ear to ear, glancing at Edward. Pulling up behind Rob's red Ford Escape, I threw the car in park and turned it off, launching myself out of the car. Cassie and Rob were leaning up against her blue BMW 328i. Basically, it's a fancy name for a four door sedan. Cassie's proud of it though. They caught me in a group hug, erupting in laughter.

"I am so glad you guys are here! I missed you guys so much!" I gushed.

"Elle, we were only apart for two weeks." Rob chided. Cassie and I stepped back, looking at him.

"Okay, okay, I get it, that's a long time in girl world," he surrendered. "You know I missed you too." He grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me. Somebody cleared their throat, breaking us apart. The Cullen five stood behind us. _Hehe. Cullen five. Sounds like a cheezy boyband._

"Alice! Rosalie!" Cassie screeched, running over to them. They enveloped her in a tight hug.

"So, which one is Edward?" Rob whispered in my ear. He had his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled. "The one on the left." I whispered back.

"I should have guessed. He hasn't stopped looking at you like you're heaven on a stick, which is good. He should feel that way about you. If he didn't, we would have some problems." He kissed my hair. His statement brought a smile to my face, looking up at Edward.

He strolled over, extending his hand. "Edward Cullen."

Rob straightened up from leaning on me, and shook his hand. "Rob Nichols. Nice to meet you, finally. I've heard a few things about you."

"You have? I hope they were good." Edward smiled, his gaze flickering from Rob to me before going back to Rob.

"Of course." Rob looked down at me, winking.

"Emmett, Jasper, this is Rob. Rob, this is Emmett, and Jasper." I pointed out as they walked over to us. The boys nodded in aknowledgement. Cassie pulled the female Cullens over.

"Yeah, Rob, this is Alice and Rosalie. Ladies, this man is my boyance." Cassie linked her arm through his.

"It's nice to meet you," Alice smiled politely.

"You too." He returned her smile.

"Boyance? What is that?" Rosalie questioned.

Cassie smiled. "It's what you call your significant other when you are the point in the relationship where he is more than a boyfriend but not a fiance yet. Boyance. Elle and I came up with it."

She nodded, amused. "Boyance..."

"Have you gone in yet?" Cassie turned her attention to me.

I shook my head. "No. It's your house. You should be the first ones to walk through the front door. We've only been in the garage. I still can't believe you bought it without even seeing it first," I walked to my car, and grabbed my purse. I fished the new house keys out, tossing them at Rob. He caught them, handing them over to Cassie.

Her eyes lit up and she started walking to the front door. "We saw pictures. Besides, anything that needs to be fixed, Rob can do it. He's good at that sort of stuff."

Rob and I exchanged a look. "Yeah, you might want to rethink that statement." I replied.

She turned when she got to the door. "I don't think so. If he loves me, he'll do it." Cassie raised an eyebrow at him.

"We'll see," Rob smirked.

Emmett came up behind him, slapping him on the back. "I'm sorry, I think Rosie's been rubbing off on her."

Rosalie turned around sharply, glaring at him.

Rob snickered. "You must have your hands full with that one."

Emmett smiled. "You have no idea, but that's why I love her." Rosalie smirked, turning back around. Rob ran forward, scooping Cassie up bridal style.

"Rob!" Cassie squealed, hanging onto his neck.

"What?" He asked, nonchalantly. "We gotta do this right. The man carries the woman over the threshold of their new house. It's called chivalry. Look it up."

She giggled, "Alright," She turned in his arms, unlocking the door and flinging it open. Standing in the doorway, you can see up into the second floor. Kind of like the Cullen house except the staircase isn't as grand. In fact, it's tucked into the wall on the right side. Stepping inside the house, you are in the hallway that runs along the stairs all the way to an adjacent wall about 50 feet away. To your immediate left, there is a formal living room with a connected formal dining room. The only thing separating the two is a couple pillars showing the entrance to the dining room from the living room. Both rooms are open to the hallway running the length of the room. We filed into the house, venturing down the hallway. Rob set Cassie on her feet, as we wandered into the house.

"This is pretty. You could do a lot with it," Alice mused, taking in her surroundings.

"I know, I'm excited to decorate it. Our first house!" Cassie grinned, turning back to us.

"We get to help, right?" Rosalie asked. _Rosalie must really like Cassie if she wants to work._

"Of course! We're gonna put the furniture in first and then figure out colors for the walls. It'll be more work, but I think it will be worth it. Come on, you have to see the best part!" Cassie grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hallway. On the other side of the dining room is a wide open kitchen.

"Wow. You could burn all sorts of stuff in here Cass," I smiled.

She playfully shoved me. "Either that, or you'll have to teach me to cook."

"Babe, I tried. You remember how that played out?" I raised my eyebrow at her as I circled the island. The kitchen has a little space on the far side for a small dining set.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. I burned one oven mitt. Please." She rolled her eyes with smile on her lips.

The whole back of the house plays into a 'great room' concept, where there aren't any walls separating the kitchen from a nice sized family room complete with sliding glass doors out to the backyard. Jasper unlocked the door, stepping outside. It was a pretty good sized backyard for being in the middle of a neighborhood.

"Wow, it's bigger than it looks in the photos." Rob joined Jasper on the concrete patio. "You could almost play baseball out here."

"I think it's a bit small for that." Emmett snickered. I glanced at him, smiling. All of the Cullens were smiling. Once again, Cassie and Rob were out of the loop.

There was a wall separating the family room from the hallway that ran to the front door. Following that wall, the master bedroom was on the left with a guest bathroom on the right and the laundry room and entrance to the garage was next to that. Going upstairs, the door right in front of you was a bedroom that shares a bathroom with the room on the right. Down the short hallway to the left was a smaller bedroom set up for an office.

"I don't suppose you guys will want to help us unpack and put furniture together?" Cassie asked timidly.

"Of course Cassie! We'd love to! Why do you think we're here?" Alice chirped.

Cassie beamed, turning back to me. "You said all the furniture is in the garage?"

I nodded, following her down the hallway, and into the garage. It was filled with various sizes of cardboard boxes. That's the thing with ordering stuff from Ikea, You have to put it all together yourself.

Cassie took a piece of paper from her purse. "I got a little OCD with this, so bare with me," She rattled off names of the furniture, directing what rooms they were to go to. Which left the rest of us scrambling around to find names like Kompf and Ektorp and then remember what room that piece went to. A couple hours later, we had all the boxes in the right rooms as well as Cassie and Rob's cars unloaded. Rob set up his stereo in the family room, plugging it into the speakers built into the house. That way, you can hear the radio when you are upstairs in the office, as well as every other room in the house. Great for parties. He plugged in his ipod, turning it to shuffle. Cassie, Jasper, Edward and I were working in the family room. Rob and Emmett were in the master bedroom while Alice and Rosalie were taking care of the upstairs bedrooms. I heard the first few beats of one of my favorite songs come over the speakers. I started nodding to the beat. Cassie instinctively turned it up, smiling at me. I grinned, screwing a leg onto the coffee table.

"**I saw him dancing there by the record machine**," Cassie sang,

"**I knew he must have been about 17**," I sang and winked at Edward. He threw his head back, laughing.

**The beat was going strong, playin' my favorite song**

**I could tell it wouldn't be long 'till he was with me**

**Yeah me**

**And I could tell it wouldn't be long 'till he was with me**

**Yeah me**

By the time it got to the chorus, everybody in the house was singing along.

**I love rock'n roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox baby**

**I love rock'n roll**

**So come and take the time and dance with me**

"Oww," Jasper growled along with the song. Cassie and I looked at each other, grinning.

"That's awesome!" I laughed.

**He smiled so I got up and asked for his name**

**He said that don't matter cause it's all the same**

**He said can I take ya home, where we can be alone**

**And next we're moving on and he was with me**

**Yeah me**

**And next we were movin' on and he was with me**

**Yeah me**

**I love rock'n roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox baby**

**I love rock'n roll**

**So come and take the time and dance with me**

"Oww!" Rob ground out with the song so loud we heard him from upstairs. We snickered, singing along with the rest of the song. Almost every song after that had the entire house singing along with it. It made the next couple hours fly by.

Rob bounded into the room. "Hey Elle, guess what I found?" I looked up from the bookshelf Edward and I were putting together. He was holding a stack of what looked to be notecards. He turned them around to face me.

"Oh my God, our pictures! I totally forgot about those!" I popped up, rushing over to him. Taking them from him, I began flipping through them. They were nature pictures, mostly in black and white. Only a few were actually in color.

"One day when Cassie was sick, Elle and I went for a hike and I brought my camera. We came across this cool field and we sat there for hours talking, taking pictures of random things. We both fell in love doing that so we made it our 'thing'." Rob explained to Edward as I went through the pictures, searching for my favorite one.

"Yeah, staring at trees sounds like tons of fun." Cassie scoffed. She, and the others trickled down the stairs.

I shot her a look. "It _was_ fun. We would lay in the tall grass and talk about anything and everything and then when an animal came by or something caught our eye, we took a picture of it. Like this guy!" I found my picture, turning it around for everyone to see. It was a dark gray wolf standing just out of the trees, looking directly at the camera. "As soon as we heard something we quieted and then, like ten minutes later, he comes cautiously out of the woods. He was amazing. Just confident and not afraid of anything. I swear he looked right at us but we were hidden in the tall grass so I don't know if he saw us. It was perfect! I need to get this framed." I smiled down at the picture, remembering that day.

"You guys are really close, aren't you?" Jasper asked, although I'm sure he could feel it.

Rob nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I think I got it pretty good. I have the love of my life and my best friend," He paused. "Now if I could only find a way to combine the two of you, then it would be perfect."

Cassie smacked him across the chest.

"Ow, babe! I'm kidding!" He rubbed his chest before enveloping her in his arms. She made a face like she was mad but couldn't help but smile.

I handed Rob the pictures back, only keeping my wolf picture. "Yeah, you know, I don't think I have ever thanked you for not making me feel like the third wheel."

"Didn't you know Elle? You are the third wheel. We're just one effed up looking bike!" He reached out, pulling me into him and Cassie.

I laughed. "Yeah, we are, aren't we?" After a minute I pulled away, walking back to Edward. I stood next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He kissed the top of my head, his hand drawing circles into my back.

"So how did you two meet?" Rosalie leaned up against the wall behind the couch, motioning to Cassie and Rob. Emmett came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Her lips twitched into a soft smile.

"I saved her from drowning," Rob boasted.

Cassie laughed. "Well, Elle and I were surfing at the beach. That was what, our second time out after we took that class?"

I nodded, smiling.

"You surfed?" Edward asked in my ear.

"Not after this incident. Just wait,"

Cassie continued, "We were doing pretty good, I thought. And then I got up on this wave and it was awesome for like, two seconds. I lost my footing and the board slipped out from under me. The waves kept crashing around me, pulling me down until I hit my head on a reef. I don't remember anything after that. I do remember dreaming that I was laying in bed but I was thinking 'No, I'm in the water.', but it didn't feel right. So I opened my eyes, and I _was_ in bed! Totally threw me off. Rob was the first person I saw when I woke up."

I coughed.

"Okay, second. But still, this ain't about you!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I was working as a lifeguard part time while I was in training to be a firefighter, and seriously it's not how Baywatch makes it look. It's boring. So I watched those two girls surfing when Cassie went under and didn't resurface right away. I followed her surfboard since you're attached by a leash. When I got to her, the water around her head was already a light pink. She hit her head hard, and her body was limp, so I brought her up the beach and did CPR for five minutes until she coughed up the water and came back to me. Elle ran up and got her cell phone out of the water proof bag in her shorts and called 911. First time I had ever saved someone's life. I will never forget it. I stayed at the hospital until she woke up and when she was released I convinced her to have dinner with me to make sure she was actually alright."

"That is so cute!" Alice cooed.

"Alice, how did you two meet?" Cassie asked. We headed farther into the family room, everyone situated themselves on the couches and/or floor.

She smiled, looking over at Jasper. He had a lazy smile on his face. _Hmm, I wonder what story they'll use._

"It was a couple years before we moved to Forks. We were living in Philadelphia at the time and I had a part time job at this little diner. It was late one night when this gorgeous guy came into the restaurant. I have never been so nervous in my life!"

Jasper snickered. "You didn't seem like you were nervous. You were confident, almost like you already knew me."

"That's because you didn't see me hyperventilating in the back before I came out to talk to you!" Alice giggled. "I had this feeling all day that my life was going to change but I couldn't figure out how and then in walked Jasper, and I just knew that he was the reason."

"I had been traveling all day and ducked into this little 50's style restaurant for a quick bite to eat, and there she was in her little waitress outfit. She looked at me and said 'You've kept me waiting a long time'." Jasper smiled at his wife, kissing her on the temple.

"And you ducked your head like a good southern gentleman and said 'I'm sorry, ma'am'." She laughed at the memory. "He only ordered coffee and he barely drank any of it. We sat there at the bar and talked for hours. When my shift was over, he gave me his number. Of all the restaurants in all the towns, you had to walk into mine." Alice turned, gazing at her blonde man.

Jasper laughed. "Yes ma'am." He gave her a quick kiss.

"That's adorable!" Cassie squealed.

"I suppose you want to know how we met too," Rosalie spoke up from her her spot in Emmett's arms.

"Please," I smiled.

"Let me guess; High school football player and head cheerleader. No?" Rob joked.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Do I really look like a cheerleader to you?"

"No, I suppose not," Rob laughed.

She shook her head with a small smile on her face. "We were out hiking actually."

Cassie was stunned, she looked at Rosalie with shock written on her face. "You hike? I don't believe it."

"Believe it baby!" Emmett snickered.

Rosalie just smiled. "You'll be surprised at what I do and don't do. But yes, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I were out hiking in the woods. I got separated from them and was wondering around on my own when I heard someone yelling. I went to go see what the problem was and this guy was getting mauled by a bear."

"I was not being mauled!" Emmett objected. "I was simply trying to get my footing before I could take him out. I was innocently hanging out in the forest, hiking the trails when I may or may not have thrown a rock at a grizzly bear." He snickered. "Apparently, he didn't like that so much so he came after me. I tried to get away but he was a bit faster than me so I got tackled to the ground and was just getting my footing," He cleared his throat, "When this girl showed up."

"Girl?" Rosalie scoffed. "I killed him for you. If I hadn't been there, you would be dead."

"Yeah except you have horrible aim, you almost shot my ear off killing that bear!" He laughed, turning to his wife.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Rosalie folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes, it did. Thank you," He rubbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek

"Why in the world were you carrying a gun, Rosalie?!" Cassie asked, her eyes wide.

She shrugged with a smile playing at her lips. "You can never be too careful. You never know what could be lurking out in the woods."

"Lions, and tigers and bears, oh my!" I laughed, quoting the well known saying. Edward laughed lowly in my ear, sending shivers down my back. Everyone else chuckled at my joke.

Alice stood up, heading out of the room. "Come on Cassie, we're almost done with that room. Might as well use us while we're here."

Cassie nodded as she headed her up the stairs. We all dispersed back into the rooms we were working on before, getting everything finished. A good two hours later, we were all sprawled on the family room floor and on the couch.

"Thanks for helping guys," Cassie said lazily.

"No problem. It was kind of fun." Jasper responded.

"See? You can call him to fix stuff, not me," Rob joked.

Jasper laughed. "Sure, man, sure."

I could tell this is the beginning of a great meddling of both my worlds. But who knows how long it will last?


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey all! Thank you so much to my fans who have stuck with me even though I have taken a while in between chapters. It should be every 2 weeks like clockwork, but as you know, real life can be a bitch and get in the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Twilight series. I do own a Netflix account that is helping me catch up on all the great movies I have yet to see. Have a recommendation? Let me know!**

**xxfamous: You are awesome! Thank you for helping me with this story!**

**PBbJilly: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Keep an eye out for an email from me in the next week or so! Haha**

**Jakeward! Thank you for looking out for me! I appreciate it! You seriously go above and beyond, that is amazing!**

**This is the chapter a lot of you have been asking about. Without further ado, enjoy!**

The following month was here and gone before I could even stop to think. In the month that passed, Cassie and I found an awesome place for the office. Okay, technically, it was Emmett who found it. When that kid said he was looking for offices for me, he wasn't kidding. One of the first places he picked out, we fell in love with. It was perfect. There was a small lobby in front with our personal offices off the to side. The lobby connected with a large show room for carpet, fabric and paint choices with a large table in the middle for clients to sit at.

We even found the perfect secretary who doesn't miss a single thing. Her name? Alice. Yes, our little Alice has a job. The idea popped in my head when Cassie, Edward and I first checked this place out. Not two minutes later, Edward got a call from her saying she would love to work for us. _I swear this family is like a cult, there are rarely any outsiders. We can't even get a secretary outside of the Cullen clan. _Not that I'm complaining, I love Alice, she has been amazing. Our company, Sparrow Interior Design, is slowly coming around and gaining business. Slowly. We kept with the pirate theme of our names for our dear friend Jack in California. We have racked up some major bills placing ads in every newspaper with only few calls concerning those ads. Cassie had to remind me countless times that we can't become a well known company over night. It takes time, and patience I don't have. Especially since I don't know how much longer I will be human. _That is so weird to think about. On one hand, I can't wait to be practically invincible and have the world at my fingertips, but on the other hand, I want to prolong changing because of my baby company and not being able to see Cassie and Rob for a long time. Although, I should really suck it up. I already made my decision when I moved here. I can't exactly go back now, not that I would want to._

I stared at the phone, willing it to ring with a customer. Something hit me on the head, snapping me out of my daze. I blinked a few times, looking around. A ball of paper was sitting on the floor next to my desk. I looked up to see the perpetrator.

Cassie smiled, her arms crossed over her chest. "Go home, you are so out of it."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I'm fine. I still need to get stuff done."

She snorted. "What are you talking about? There's nothing to be done! Babe, in order for us to be busy, that would require us to have customers."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Which, we will have, in time." She retreated. "But for now, there's nothing to do. It's 5:30, no one's gonna call now asking us to do their house. So just go home. I am too." For the first time, I noticed her purse hanging over her shoulder. My shoulders slumped in agreement. _There really is no point in being here any longer._ Cassie smiled, noticing the change.

"Yeah, alright." I stood up, and opened a drawer, grabbing my purse. Alice hadn't been coming in to work because there had been no point. We really didn't need a secretary yet. Our newborn company was just that: new. So new that Cassie and I could handle it all right now. I fished my keys out of my purse, walking around the desk. Cassie flipped the light off as we left the room. Walking out of the main door, we locked it up, heading for the parking lot.

"Well, I'll see you on monday, unless you want to hang out this weekend." Cassie suggested when she got to her car.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll call you. When we hang out, I don't want to talk about work."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have more interesting things to talk about." She smiled.

"Like what?" I frowned, unlocking my car.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Anything is more interesting than work these days."

I laughed as we got in our cars. I threw my purse into the passenger seat and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. A half an hour later, I parked the car in the driveway. I flipped the visor down, looking in the mirror. _What is the point of putting make up on if it's gone by the end of the day?_ I wiped under my eyes, removing the black substance. I flipped the visor back up, getting out of the car. I grabbed my purse, and shut the door, heading up to the house. The door opened before I even reached it.

Alice was standing on the other side, smiling from ear to ear. _That's never a good sign._

I shook my head. "Not tonight Alice, I'm tired."

She grabbed my arm, pulling me up the stairs. "We haven't dressed you up in a while. It's fun. You have to admit, it makes you feel pretty and rejuvenated, especially after a day of work." _I had to agree with that._

We walked in my room to drop off my shoes and purse. "Where's Edward?" _He's usually the first one to greet me when I get off work. _

"He's hunting." She shrugged. _That's odd. He went yesterday with Emmett. _

I was used to this routine by now. When Alice wanted to play dress up with me, I made sure I had on my nude colored strapless bra, nude undies and my fuzzy green robe. I quickly changed into them, wondering what Alice was gonna dress me in this time. She guided me to the bathroom when I was dressed. Rosalie was standing next to the sink.

"She's gonna do your hair and make up." Alice smiled, and closed the door, leaving me and and the blonde one. _This is different. Alice normally does everything. _

"Come sit," Rosalie gestured to a dining room chair sitting in front of the sink. "I wanted to talk to you, and Alice suggested this since she wanted to play barbie anyway." She smirked.

"What's up?" I walked over and sat on the chair, crossing my legs.

Rosalie started brushing my hair. "It has taken me a long time to get to this point. To accept who you are in this family. I know I haven't been the best supporter of you and Edward, but I do want to see him happy and with you, he is. So if it takes you joining our family for him to be truly and forever happy, then I'll support the union between you two."

_Wow. I was not expecting that. _"Rosalie, I...I don't know what to say." I paused. "Thank you."

She pinned the top half of my hair back in bobby pins. She then took the curling iron, curling the bottom of my hair into soft, loose curls. "I'm not done yet so don't thank me just yet. I really wish you could see what you would be missing, Elle. A big family with little ones calling you momma. It's a dream that Alice, Esme and I all share and want but will never have. When the time comes, just remember what you'll lose and be happy about that decision. Once you are one of us, you can never go back."

I started to nod, but she stopped me by placing her hand on my head. "Sorry," I apologized.

She smiled, looking at me through the mirror.

"I understand what you're saying Rosalie. Really, I do. But that's the thing with me, I've never wanted kids. I still don't, so to me, I'm not giving up anything else. I know there are sacrifices I have to make to be with him and this family and I am more than willing to make those sacrifices. You guys are the world to me." Rosalie did my make up as we talked.

"I don't think I will ever understand not wanting to have kids. However, everyone is different, and it's time that I realize that what I want for you and what you want for you are two separate things. There's no point in me being a bitch about it anymore. I can't change your mind any more than I can stop being a vampire. I guess what I'm saying is..." She sighed. "I support your decision."

I was taken back. I never thought I would hear those words fall from Rosalie's lips. Never in my life. _What is happening? Am I dying? Is she just making me feel good before I meet my demise? _"I never thought I would hear you say that. You have no idea what that means to me."

She smiled. "You like the make up?" _And just like that, the conversation is dropped._ I looked in the mirror. My eyes had that smokey eye affect that I could never accomplish on my own. I had a little cover up on and some light pink lip gloss. I don't need any blush. I do that well enough on my own.

"Yeah, I do." I locked eyes with her in the mirror. "Thank you." She nodded, knowing the double meaning behind the words. The bathroom door opened and in walked Alice.

"Ready to get dressed?"

I nodded, following her down the hall to her room, leaving Rosalie to clean up. Alice headed straight for her closet. "I was saving this dress for a special occasion and I think this constitutes as that." She pulled out a long garmet bag out of the back of the closet. In one swift movement, the plastic was removed. Underneath was a deep plum colored floor length dress. It was a one shoulder type dress and had a piece of fabric that fell in the back from that shoulder. _It's beautiful._

"How is this a special occasion? We're just playing around, right? Right?" I raised my eyebrow. _Tell me we're playing around._

"Sure, sure." She waved me off. "Just wear it anyway. It gives me an excuse to go shopping." Alice then grinned, with an all knowing smile. "You make Edward happy. I haven't seen a vision of the two of you where you're not smiling and care free. You bring that out in him, and I think he does the same for you. I love you like a sister and I always have. Now come here and put this on."

I took off my robe and stepped towards her. In a whoosh of sleek fabric I was covered in the beautiful dress. I carefully pulled my hair out of the dress while Alice spun me around to get the zipper.

She spoke as she worked on it. "You make the void in this family disappear and make us finally feel complete. I'm glad Edward is over his brooding phase. That wasn't fun." I felt her shake her head. "I love you Elle, but I really wish you would just let us call you Bella. Deep down, that's who you'll always be to us. The crazy human that fell in love with my anti-social brother and stole his ice cold heart."

I smiled. "And I have no intention of giving it back. But I am not Bella. Yes I am back with Edward but I've still changed. I'm not the person I was. In a sense, I am, but I've changed too much and come too far to go back to being her. Even if it is just going by her name. Nice try though."

Alice shrugged. "I tried."

I laughed, turning back to her. "Are you gonna get dressed up to?"

"Not this time." She smiled. _There's something fishy about that smile._

"So I guess we're stuck with calling you Elle then." A voice came from behind us. We turned to see Jasper leaning against the doorway. "Not that I mind. I like the name, actually."

"Thanks. I kinda like the name Jasper too." I smiled. He walked forward with a couple small boxes in his hands. Alice disappeared out of the room once again.

He handed me one of the boxes. I immedialely recognized the other box in his hand. It was my necklace that Edward gave me. I opened the little one, revealing a pair of dangly diamond earrings. Starting at the top, the diamonds get bigger as they go to the bottom with six diamonds in all.

"What is this?"

"They're earrings." He said simply.

I looked at him. "Thank you captain obvious. I mean, whose are these? Esme's?"

He shook his head with a smirk on his face. "No. They're yours. They are a gift from Esme and Carlisle."

I snapped the box shut. "No. I don't like gifts. It's not my birthday. Or christmas for that matter. No."

He cocked his head to the side. "Just shut up and take them. You'll insult them if you don't, and you know they're pretty." _I can't deny that._ I sighed and opened the box again. Leaning against the bed, I set it on the comforter, taking out my own earrings.

"Elle," He started, quietly. "I know what I did on your 18th birthday can never be erased but I will make up for it one day. I promise you that. I know you still carry doubt and pain from that time deep down inside of you. I can feel it, no matter how much you try to hide it."

I put in the diamond earrings. "Jasper, that's not true. I don't hold that against you nor do I even think about that day. What happened, happened. I'm fine, you're fine. We're okay."

"Elle, I've told you before, emotions don't lie." He walked around me, taking my necklace out of the box. I moved my hair out of the way. "Just promise me that you'll let go and embrace what you had Edward have. It's one of a kind. The kind most people dream about and don't get to achieve in their lifetime. I don't need my gift to see how you feel about him."

I felt the cold of the diamond rest on my chest, his cool fingers brushing my neck to clasp the necklace together. My hand instinctively went to the jewel.

"Not just anyone would take him back after leaving like he did. That right there shows how much you care about him. I admire you for that. When we were painting that day and I first picked up on the fact that you loved him after so many years, it blew my mind. I know he never stopped caring about you, but to find out that you felt the same way, it's amazing. It takes a strong person to take someone back after they burn you like that. Honestly, if I was put in that position, I don't think I would."

My eyes welled up with tears. _I never knew that's what Jasper thought of me. It's so sweet._ A few tears spilled over on to my cheeks. He turned me around, pulling me to him.

"Thank you Jasper." My voice was muffled by his shirt.

"You are more than welcome. You are my sister and I love you. If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here. You know that, right?" His fingers rubbed small circles in my back.

I pulled away, nodding. "I love you too Jazz. Right back at ya if you ever need to talk."

He smiled. "Thanks. I think Esme has your shoes." I turned around just in time to see Esme come in with a pair of strappy silver heels in her hand. She smiled at Jasper, dismissing him. He squeezed my shoulder and left the room, closing the door.

She stood there for a moment with her lips pursed. "If I could produce tears, believe me they would be streaming. This is very emotional for me."

"Esme, what's wrong?" I walked over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong, dear. Just the opposite actually. I don't think I've ever been so happy." She set the shoes on the floor, taking my hands. "I don't think you know how long I have waited for Edward to be as happy as he is. I would sit and worry about his well being for days on end. Of course, he'd read my thoughts and think they were nonsense, and tell me he was perfectly fine. However, I saw the way he would look at Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice. He wanted what they have but didn't think he was worthy of that happiness, until he met you. You opened his eyes to show him that despite the faults he thinks he has, he deserves someone like you. If my son had lived, I'd have wanted him to be exactly like Edward, and I would want my daughter to be exactly like you. I can't express the feelings I have for you two. I am overjoyed that you have found each other."

"Esme, I only hope I can live up to your expectations of being your daughter."

She bent down, slipping a shoe on my foot. "My dear, you have already surpassed my expectations. I hope I can meet your expectations of being your mother."

I met her on the ground, putting on the other one. "You already have." We stood up, and she gave me a hug. A light knock sounded at the door.

"Come in Carlisle." Esme turned towards the door as her husband walked in.

"You look beautiful Elle. Shall we?" He extended his arm.

I took a deep breath. "I guess." I linked my arm with his and we left the room. At the top of the stairs, I could see the house had a soft glow to it. All the lights that I could see were off but it was still lit somehow.

I leaned into Carlisle as we headed down the grand staircase "Carlisle, what is all of this? What's going on?"

He smiled, whispering back. "You will see soon enough." We stepped off the last step onto the main level of the house, rounding the staircase. I gasped. Every flat surface in the house was covered in white candles of all shape and sizes, flickering beautifully. _This can only mean one thing...No. I'm not going to let my mind go there._

Carlisle led me down to the basement, and sat on the couch. He patted the spot next to him, which I immediatley took. "Life isn't as simple as most people tend to think in the beginning, but as time passes new challenges arrive and you have to fight your way through different obsticals. Some may have it easier than others but a constant battle that most people have is finding the one they love. The one they can give their heart and soul to. Our life isn't easy, but it is made better once each of us found our other half. You're lucky Elle, you found yours while you are still human. The trials ahead will be much easier than they were for Jasper, Alice, Emmett, myself and of course Edward. I've considered you my daughter the day Edward figured out he was in love with you. I know you two will make each other happy now and in years to come."

I just stared at him in adoration. "Thank you Carlisle. I have no idea where all these speeches are coming from, but they mean the world to me."

Carlisle stood up, pulling me with him. He enveloped me into a light hug. "We mean every word."

"Elle!" Emmett bounded into the room, scooping me up and away from Carlisle. _I love my Emmett hugs. _I wrapped my arms around his back, breathing in his scent. It's kind of a woodsy and old spice mix. Perfect scent for Emmett.

"Em, I kinda have to breathe." I coughed after a couple minutes.

"Oh, right." He set me down, his hands trailing down my shoulders until he was holding my hands. "Sis, I've dreamed about this day since our little Eddie laid eyes on you. I thought he was trying to bring home a snack, not a girlfriend, but here you are. I can't wait to live out the rest of this life with you around, it'll be a blast." He squeezed my hands lovingly. "Sis, I love you and I'm excited to have some great memories and fun in the future." He winked with a smirk on his lips.

"Emmett, she will not be having threesomes with you and Rose when she is a vampire, nor with Alice or Jasper so you can watch. And I swear if you even think that again, you'll be sitting at the bottom of the ocean for centuries!" Edward yelled from outside the house. The sliding glass door was open so I could hear him perfectly.

I laughed. _Threesome? Yeah right! Well, maybe when I have better vampire boobs. No. There's only one person I want._

Emmett chuckled. "Damn. Well Elle, your man awaits you in the garden." _And queue the butterflies in my stomach. Funny, they weren't there before._ I pressed my lips in a tight line as I stepped across the room. I heard a loud smack come from behind me. I looked back at Emmett. He gave me an encouraging smile, while rubbing the back of his head. Rosalie was standing next to him with her arms crossed, glaring at him. She flashed a smile at me before going back to glare at her husband. I turned back around, taking a deep breathe. The moon was exceptionally bright so it was easy to see. There was a stone path off of the deck leading to the side of the house. _How did I not know this was here?_ The path continued in a spiral around rose bushes of every color and size. Standing in the middle was Edward wearing dark slacks and a whilte button-up shirt, staring off into space. His shirt almost looked fairy tale blue in the moonlight. I slowly walked the spiral before meeting him in the middle. My heart was beating a million beats per minute. I bit my lip then remembered I had lip gloss on. I immediately stopped. Instead, I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"Hi," I said timidly.

He turned, smiling. "Hi there. There's nothing to be nervous about," he said softly. _My heart gives me away every time._ Edward walked up to me, brushing a loose strand behind my ear.

I laughed nervously. "At least you know what this is all about." _Although I bet I know what's going on. _That thought made my stomach rumble.

Edward smiled his crooked smile. "Elle, I messed up in the beginning and I will forever be making up for it. I can't imagine my life without you. I've been there and I don't want to go through that again. I want to be by your side forever, if you'll have me. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my world."

"I love you too, Edward." My voice was shaky. _I was not winning the battle against my nerves._

He bent down on one knee. _Oh my God. This is really happening, isn't it?_

"I have wanted to do this for so long." He pulled a ring out his pants pocket, holding it up to me. "Elle Swan, will you marry me?"

I didn't hestitate. "Of course!" I stepped forward. Ignoring the ring, I cupped his cold face in my hands. I kissed him softly, yet passionately, trying to convey everything I felt for him. He pulled me to him as he stood up, never breaking the kiss. Our lips moved together like they knew exactly what to do. After a minute or two, we broke apart, our foreheads resting against each other. Without looking, he took my left hand, sliding the ring on my finger.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too," I repeated.

The sound of people clapping pierced the silent night. I looked around in bewilderment, spotting Edward's family along with Cassie and Rob standing on the deck on the second level of the house. Heat rose to my cheeks. _How much of this did they see?_ I bent my head down to hide my blush as Edward took my hand leading me back to the house. As soon as we stepped into the house, we were met with a slew of people hugging the both of us. The word congratulations chorused through the crowd. The lights were now turned on while the candles still burned.

Cassie pulled me to her, giving me a big hun. "Congrats babe. A year ago I never thought you would get married, now look at you," She glanced down as she pulled away. "And look at the ring!" She pulled my hand up, inspecting it. For the first time, I looked at the jewelry on my finger. It had three diamonds sitting in a row. The middle diamond was bigger than the two on either side of it. It looked to be at least a carat with the other two sitting at about a half. The whole thing looked to be set in white gold, although I wouldn't put it past Edward to get it in platinum. It was gorgeous. _Definitely more than I ever expected._

"This is gorgeous. Would you tell Edward to give Rob some pointers?" She stared at my hand, turning it every which way to see it flash in the light.

"I heard that," Rob called out.

"Love you honey!" She giggled. She pulled me in for another hug. "I am so proud of you babe!"

"Thank you. Hey, so that's why you wanted me to leave work, isn't it? You're a sneaky one!" I pulled away, laughing.

"Guilty!" She shrugged, smiling.

Alice appeared at my side. "So do you want a summer or a winter wedding?"

I coughed. "Um, let's take it one step at a time, shall we?" I caught eyes with Edward across the room. He smiled and was at my side in an instant. Cassie flitted to the other side of the room, chatting with Rosalie.

"Alice," he warned.

"Just curious." She smiled sweetly.

Rob appeared at my right side opposite of Edward. He slung an arm around my shoulders. "Well look at that," He raised up my left hand. "You're being domesticated Elle."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. Scary thought, huh?"

"Nah, it's a good look for you. I'm happy for you babe."

"Thanks." I hugged him from the side. He kissed my cheek before turning to Edward, my fiance. _Wow, those two words together feel so foregin. Edward. Fiance._

Rob held out his hand. "Congrats, man."

Edward smiled, shaking his hand. "Thank you." Rob gave him a look that I think said something like 'break her heart, and I'll break your face'. You know, the normal big brother stuff that he's obligated to say. Edward nodded in understanding.

The rest of the night went by in a breeze. As Rob and Cassie left, I promised I would call her before monday so we could hang out. With all of the candles snuffed out, Edward made our way up to our room. As soon as the door was shut, he gathered me in his arms, kissing me feverishly which I happily reciprocated. This room was still only lit by candles, giving off a romantic vibe.

"Have I told you that you look amazing tonight?" He asked in between kisses.

"No, I don't think you have." I kissed his cold nose.

"Shame on me then because you look beautiful and sexy tonight. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." His lips skimmed down my jaw, landing on my neck where he placed feather soft kisses. I shivered at his touch. He kissed down my shoulder and onto my arm, all the way to my fingertips. I grabbed his head, pulling him back to me. _Thank God these shoes give me height. _I hooked my arm around his neck, bringing him closer as I devoured his lips. Such sweet lips. My other hand snaked it's way to his hair, tangling itself in his soft strands. One of his arms wrapped around my waist while the other slid down the side of my body, resting just below my hip. His fingers kneaded the skin there under the thin fabric.

"Edward," I moaned, my voice was full of need.

"We shouldn't. I could hurt you." He kissed me in between words.

"I know." I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. He slowly walked us to the bed, where he turned me around to sit. I scooted back while he tended to taking my shoes off. As each high heel came off, he kissed the calf, running his hands along my bare legs. He climbed onto the bed next to me, sliding me up to the head of the bed. He laid on his side, resting on his elbow while I was on my back, looking up at him. His lips caught mine and my eyes fluttered closed. I don't want to ever stop kissing him. His tongue licked my bottom lip. I parted them and he slipped it in. I rushed to meet him, my tongue flicking at his. I heard him groan and smiled inwardly. After a few precious seconds, he pulled away.

"Not tonight," He licked his lips, staring at my own.

I bit my lip. "I know."

He kissed me once more. "But believe me, on our honeymoon, you will be mine."

"I already am yours. I don't know what's stopping you," I looked up at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Elle, are we really going to get into this now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I guess not. We'll save that argument for another night. Does that mean we can't make out?" I looked at him, hopeful.

He smiled a little devilish smile. "I suppose we can do that for a little while longer."

I grinned, pulling him to me as I captured his lips with my own. Tangling my hands in his hair, I pulled him so he was half on top of me, and yet none of his weight was on me. He placed his hands on the bed on the other side of me, catching himself.

I sighed, pulling away. "You know, you can lay on me. You're not gonna kill me with your weight."

He pressed his lips into a thin line. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sliding my hands to the front of his head, I cupped his face. "Edward, you are not going to hurt me. I trust you. You need to trust you."

Edward paused for a moment. "I can try."

I smiled, "That's all I ask." _For now. _I pulled his face back towards me, kissing him. Ever so slowly, he lowered his upper half on top of me. I could feel his cold skin through his thin shirt. I grinned into the kiss, running my nails down his back. He hissed as he broke away, kissing down my neck. His cold lips felt amazing. I shivered as he made his way down to my shoulder before he returned to my lips, where he stayed there for the remainder of the night.


End file.
